Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Minos n'a qu'une idée en tête : faire sien le beau fleuriste qui se trouve en face de chez lui, peu importe les moyens employés pour parvenir à ses fins. Même si ce n'est pas au goût de Rhadamanthe, son frère ainé, qui a l'air de se méfier de ce beau jeune homme répondant au nom d'Albafica.
1. Chapter 1

**_Murmures dans l'obscurité (whisper in the dark - Skillet - traduction - )_**

_Malgré les mensonges que tu crées_

_Ton amour est à moi en tant qu'acquis_

_Mon Amour ne fait qu'attendre_

_Pour changer tes larmes en roses._

_Je serai celui qui te soutiendra_

_Je serai celui vers lequel tu iras_

_Mon Amour est une combustion qui consume le feu_

_Non, tu ne seras jamais seul_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres viendront car_

_J'illuminerai la nuit d'étoiles_

_Ecoute les murmures dans le noir._

_Non, tu ne seras jamais seul_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres viendront_

_Tu me sauras non loin de toi_

_Entends les murmures dans l'obscurité._

_Tu te sens si seul et si ruiné_

_Tu es couché là, détruis et nu_

_Mon amour ne fait qu'attendre_

_Pour te vêtir en roses pourpres._

_Je serai celui qui va te trouver_

_Je serai celui qui va te guider_

_Mon amour est une combustion qui consume le feu._

_Non, tu ne seras jamais seul_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres viendront car_

_J'illuminerai la nuit d'étoiles_

_Ecoute les murmures dans le noir._

_Non, tu ne seras jamais seul_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres viendront_

_Tu me sauras non loin de toi_

_Entends les murmures dans l'obscurité._

_Murmures dans le noir_

_Murmures dans l'Obscurité_

_Murmures dans le noir…_

Albafica sourit en traversant la rue, un téléphone portable à l'oreille :

- Tout va très bien, Shion, je t'assure.

Inconscient des regards qui se posent sur lui et des têtes qui se retournent sur son passage, le jeune homme s'arrête devant une porte vitrée et cale le mobile contre son épaule en cherchant ses clés :

- Je suis arrivé, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. On se rappelle ce soir, si tu veux.

Un léger rire lui échappe tandis qu'il extirpe son porte clé en forme de poisson de sa sacoche en bandoulière :

- D'accord d'accord, puisque tu insistes, je viens dîner. Vingt-heures, ça te va ?

Albafica sourit en rangeant son téléphone un instant plus tard. Il introduit la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Un sourire plein de fierté apparaît sur son visage. Cet endroit, c'est _son_ magasin. Il y a mit tout son cœur pour l'ouvrir et c'est chose faite à présent ! Pendant des semaines, il a tout repeint et retapé les lieux. Ses amis, Shion et Dôko l'ont aidé plus d'une fois.

Laissant la porte ouverte, il se dirige au fond du magasin et gagne l'arrière boutique où sont entreposées les plantes qu'on lui a déjà livrés. Sans attendre, il commence à les sortir une par une pour les disposer ensuite sur les étagères, guéridons et petits bancs mis en place pour les recevoir.

Régulièrement, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il attend une livraison de fleurs qui ne doit plus tarder.

_Dommage que vous ne soyez pas là, Maître. Cet endroit vous plairait…_

Albafica sursaute en entendant soudain un horrible ramdam dans la rue. Il pose le pot de bambou qu'il tenait sur une étagère et se retourne. A travers la vitre, il aperçoit une moto qui se gare sur le trottoir en face, juste à côté d'un garage.

_Génial, un pollueur près de mon magasin, je ne pouvais rêver mieux._

Sans plus se soucier de l'importun, Albafica retourne dans sa réserve pour récupérer le reste des plantes.

Le motard met pied à terre et retire son casque, libérant une cascade de cheveux blancs. Il les repousse machinalement en arrière en jetant un coup d'œil machinal sur la boutique qui vient d'ouvrir en face.

_Un fleuriste… il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sûrement une petite vieille ou une nana romantique qui croit que les mecs offrent encore des bouquets à leurs fiancées. Tch !_

Il range son casque dans le coffre situé sous sa selle et d'un geste nonchalant attrape son porte clé. Il ouvre la grande porte de son garage sur sa droite et contemple l'atelier qui s'offre à lui. Son domaine. Le temps d'enfiler sa combinaison de travail et il sera temps de se mettre au boulot.

Ce garage est à lui. Il passe des heures à réparer les deux qu'on lui apporte ou à bricoler sur son véhicule personnel. Pas de patron sur le dos, pas d'horaires particuliers à respecter, pas de collègues chiants et généralement ses clients n'ont pas à se plaindre.

_Et ceux qui ne sont pas contents n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre._

Midi sonne. Il essuie ses mains enduites de cambouis sur un chiffon qui a déjà trop servi. Satisfait, il regarde son travail. La moto a besoin d'un bon nettoyage mais au moins le moteur qu'il a monté intégralement de ses mains, avec des pièces récupérées ça et là, est opérationnel. Son téléphone vibre avec insistance sur sa caisse à outils. Las, il l'attrape et soupire en voyant le nom qui s'affiche à l'écran : Rhadamanthe. Il laisse tomber le chiffon par terre et décroche :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, il quitte son atelier en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche.

_Fait chaud aujourd'hui…_

Il s'arrête sur le trottoir près de sa moto et s'adosse au mur. Une camionnette blanche de livraison est garée devant le magasin de fleurs.

- Mais oui, je t'écoute ! s'énerve-t-il dans le combiné.

Le livreur sort du véhicule et entre dans le magasin. Peu intéressé, il examine l'autocollant représentant un griffon qu'il a appliqué sur sa moto pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Ce soir ? Pas de problème. Et dit à Eaque de se calmer, j'en ai assez de passer derrière ses conneries !

Il raccroche.

- Vraiment, excusez-moi pour le retard, s'excuse le livreur en sortant de chez le fleuriste.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il tressaille. Il s'attendait à une voix de femme.

Un peu intrigué, il tourne la tête. Le livreur est suivi d'un garçon âgé de vingt à vingt cinq ans. Il porte un pantalon de jogging blanc salit par la terre, un T-shirt noir, avec une poche kangourou et une capuche, qui accentue sa minceur étant donné qu'il nage un peu dedans. Ses bras dévoilés sont fins, ni trop musclés, ni pas assez. Une cascade de cheveux azur ondule à chacun de ses mouvements, ils sont ébouriffés. Les mèches les plus longues caressent le creux délicat de ses reins, les plus courtes ont le privilège de toucher ses joues et son front. De ce qu'il voit d'ici, le visage du garçon est tout aussi fin et beau que sa personne. Malgré la finesse de cette silhouette, la courbe de sa mâchoire indique qu'il s'agit bien d'un homme. _Même de dos il est difficile de le prendre pour une gonzesse_, constate-il lorsque le jeune homme retourne dans le magasin avec les bras chargés de fleurs. Il attend patiemment de le voir ressortir afin de l'admirer encore. Le fleuriste ne tarde pas à retourner vers la camionnette pour décharger.

_Ce garçon…_

A-t-il sentit qu'on le dévore du regard ? Il tourne la tête vers lui. Une étrange sensation noue ses entrailles lorsque ces prunelles d'un azur des plus purs croisent les siennes. Une sorte d'impression de déjà vue… qu'il oublie instantanément.

_… est d'une beauté époustouflante._

Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres. Les joues du beau jeune homme se sont empourprées et il a détourné la tête rapidement, embarrassé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dévisager comme ça, lui ?_

Albafica n'ose plus regarder en face. Il sent le regard du motard de tantôt qui ne le quitte plus. Il a l'habitude pourtant des expressions admiratives sur son passage, il n'y prend même plus garde. Mais ce type le fixe comme s'il songeait à le dévorer tout cru. Il se concentre sur les fleurs livrées, vérifie s'il n'en manque aucune. Machinalement, il remercie le livreur qui s'excuse encore pour son retard, puis il se réfugie dans la fraicheur de sa boutique. Il doit se calmer et ne pas se laisser troubler par son voisin d'en face. Un coup d'œil vers la vitrine lui apprend que ce dernier est retourné dans son garage. Soulagé, il attrape les deux premiers pots livrés et décide d'aller les exposer, avec d'autres, devant sa boutique.

Il se mord les lèvres en installant des œillets mauves. La couleur des yeux de son voisin d'en face. Il doit avoir à peu près son âge, des longs cheveux blancs et raides, une silhouette mince. Agréable à regarder d'une façon générale. La combinaison de travail grise qu'il portait souligne son corps sans défauts.

Peu importe.

Pas question d'approcher de plus près ce type qui l'a fixé avec un sourire moqueur.

Chassant son voisin de ses pensées, Albafica retourne dans la fraicheur de son magasin.

Il ouvre son sac en bandoulière posé derrière le comptoir et en extirpe un sandwich accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau. Avec un sourire, il s'assoit sur sa chaise en imaginant très bien son ami Shion en train de râler lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il ne quitte pas son lieu de travail pour manger. Il le voit d'ici lui rappeler qu'il y a des restaurants pas loin et qu'il devrait s'y rendre. Mais il n'ira pas. Pas question de prendre des risques. Ouvrir ce magasin est déjà un pari risqué, il l'a fait pour la mémoire de son Maître qui rêvait de posséder un tel endroit. Il l'a fait pour occuper également ses journées. Il l'a fait pour que ses amis cessent de s'inquiéter de le voir rester seul à longueur de temps. Il a hésité, redoutant les possibles contacts avec les clients et fournisseurs. Mais tout s'est bien passé au final. Au livreur, il n'a eu qu'à montrer ses doigts salis par la terre avec un sourire d'excuse pour que l'autre oublie de le saluer avec une poignée de main. Et les clients n'ont aucune raison de le toucher. Le seul moment à craindre, c'est lorsqu'il faudra rendre la monnaie. Le bout de ses doigts ne doit en aucun cas entrer en contact avec leur peau. Mais il trouvera bien une combine, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Albafica repose son sandwich en voyant un adolescent pousser timidement la porte.

- Bonjour… marmonne le garçon. C'est l'anniversaire de ma copine, je peux avoir quoi pour… - il fouille dans ses poches – pour dix euros ?

- Un joli bouquet, répond Albafica en lui souriant. Elle aime des fleurs en particuliers ?

Son jeune client hausse les épaules :

- Pas que je sache. Les filles ça aiment les roses, non ?

- En général, oui. Ce sont des fleurs magnifiques.

Et il sait de quoi il parle, c'est sa spécialité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent sort du magasin avec cinq roses dans la main, chaque fleur étant de couleur différente.

Albafica le regarde s'éloigner, content. Son premier client. De plus, il n'a pas eu besoin de rendre la monnaie et de prendre le risque de le toucher. N'est-ce pas là un bon présage ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la journée s'écoule sans incident. Il est dix-neuf heures lorsqu'Albafica ferme sa boutique avec bonne humeur. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir des clients en ce premier jour et au final il en a eu quatre. Il en a même oublié l'étrange type qui le dévisageait à midi. C'est donc sans la moindre contrariété en tête qu'il s'éloigne de son magasin, sans voir les deux yeux mauves qui le regardent depuis l'atelier du garage.

_Si innocent et inconscient des dangers de ce monde. Un petit naïf qui ignore tout de ce qui se passe quand il ferme les yeux dans son lit._

_Les humains sont stupides. Et idiots. Et aveugles. La guerre est déclarée entre le Seigneur Hadès et Athéna, mais ils ne voient rien._

L'homme retire sa combinaison de travail et rassemble ses affaires. Quelques instants plus tard, il enfourche sa moto et roule jusqu'à la ville voisine. Vingt minutes plus tard, il met pied à terre devant le restaurant dont il est un habitué. Sans un regard en direction du comptoir, il va directement à une alcôve dans le fond, à l'écart et bien à l'abris des regards.

- La ponctualité n'est décidément pas ton fort, Minos, remarque l'homme blond qui l'attend à table.

Il hausse les épaules en prenant place en face de lui.

- Rhadamante, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille à l'atelier. Tu payes ma part.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une question. Rhadamanthe soupire légèrement. Son petit frère ne paye jamais quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils sont réunis, il a l'habitude.

Minos ouvre le menu, attendant que son aîné prenne la parole et explique la raison de leur réunion.

- Les rumeurs ont été confirmées, commence Rhadamanthe. Le Chevalier des Poissons n'est plus.

- Qui a réussi à s'occuper de son cas ? s'étonne Minos.

- On ne sait pas encore. Apparemment ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres, cependant je vois mal un des sous-fifres d'Athéna lui faire la peau.

Minos repose son menu et croise les mains sous son menton.

Le Dieu Hadès et la Déesse Athéna se réincarnent tous les deux cents ans environ, une guerre sans merci se déclare alors entre eux. Elle ne prend fin qu'à la victoire de l'un des deux adversaires. Evidemment, ils ne s'affrontent pas souvent directement, les faces à faces sont rares. Chacun a son armée pour protéger, défendre et attaquer. Hadès a à sa soldes les "Spectres" ; des morts ramenés à la vie, chacun équipé d'une armure noire appelée Surplis. L'équipe d'Athéna se compose des Chevaliers de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or. Ces derniers étant les plus redoutables malgré leur nombre restreint à douze. Ils ne sont plus que onze si le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons est tombé.

La serveuse s'approche pour prendre leur commande, tirant Minos de ses pensées.

Rhadamanthe ferme son menu et le tend à la jeune femme :

- Deux steaks-frites et un pichet de vin, je vous prie.

Elle incline la tête et range son calepin dans sa poche, puis récupère les menus. Dès la serveuse partie, Minos prend la parole :

- Le directeur de l'orphelinat, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'Aldébaran du Taureau. J'ai des Spectres en infiltration là bas. On aura bientôt confirmation, c'est une question de jours.

- Bien, murmure Rhadamanthe. Lorsque nous serons sûrs, on s'occupera de son cas.

Minos acquiesce, sachant d'avance comment déclencher un affrontement contre Aldébaran. Il suffira de s'en prendre aux enfants dont il s'occupe pour le provoquer.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas fait venir seulement pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? demande Minos.

Son frère ainé fronce les sourcils. Il vérifie d'un coup d'oeil les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne s'occupe d'eux et ne les écoute :

- Nous devons rester sur nos gardes et garder un oeil sur Hadès. J'ai l'impression que Hypnos et Thanatos ont des idées derrière la tête.

Minos hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, guère surpris. Les Dieux jumeaux du Sommeil et de la Mort ne lui inspire pas confiance. Leur Maître est Hadès, mais il n'est pas rare qu'ils aient des ordres donnés par l'un de ces Dieux ou par Pandore... qu'il ne supporte pas non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je me trompe peut-être, reprend Rhadamanthe, mais mieux vaut nous montrer vigilants, dans le doute.

Minos reste silencieux, un peu agacé par la nouvelle. Les Dieux n'ont pas d'autres occupations que de se battre contre le camp adverse, mais si à présent, au sein d'un même groupe, des divergences éclatent, comment se passera la prochaine Guerre Sainte ?

**Hallucination (traduction amateure. Kuroshitsuji comédie musicale. Yuya Matsuhita)**

_"Il est déjà trop tard_  
_Pour se les cacher  
Les murmurer tout bas  
Est bien trop insensé  
Ces sentiments en moi  
Voyagent dans la nuit  
Projetés vers la lune_

_Les êtres humains sont tous_  
_Semblables aux oiseaux_  
_Ils vivent dans une cage_  
_Une cage de désespoir_  
_Aucune liberté_  
_A moins de la briser_  
_Pour qu'ils s'envolent_

_Les lèvres se rejoignent_  
_Ensuite elles se relâchent_  
_Hallucination_  
_L'habituel rêve_

_Comme une vague qui s'approche_  
_Je m'avance tout doucement_  
_Et j'entend déjà_  
_Le son du destin_  
_Qui part en poussière_

_Les doigts entrelacés_  
_Se relâchent à leur tour_  
_Est-ce un péché_  
_Ou bien même un piège ?_  
_Les flammes dans mon coeur_  
_Complètement congelées_  
_Commencent à brûler, commencent à fondre_  
_Je ferme les yeux_

_Un simple rêve_  
_Une chimère"_


	3. Chapter 3

Albafica sourit en regardant son premier client de cette deuxième journée partir avec un air ravi, les bras chargés de pots vides et plantes diverses. Avec soin, il range le chèque reçu dans l'enveloppe prévu à cet effet. Le bouche à oreille a déjà commencé, ce client-là est venu sur les conseils d'un autre qu'il a reçu la veille.

Ses yeux se lèvent vers la vitrine lorsqu'il entend le vrombissement de la moto du garagiste. Le motard met pied à terre et libère ses longs cheveux blancs en retirant son casque.

Albafica détourne les yeux soudainement en le voyant tourner la tête vers lui. Le chassant de ses pensées, il se dirige vers l'arrière-boutique pour récupérer son arrosoir.

Minos jette un coup d'oeil en direction de la boutique du fleuriste, n'osant s'avouer qu'il espère voir le beau propriétaire. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'est pas en vue. Tant pis. Ou plutôt, tant mieux. Il n'a pas à se laisser distraire par un vulgaire humain.

Albafica repousse ses cheveux en arrière machinalement en inclinant l'arrosoir au dessus des fleurs exposées devant sa boutique. Il fait encore chaud aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas contre une bonne douche glacée. Ses yeux passent rapidement ses fleurs en revue, s'assurant qu'aucune n'est sur le point de faner ou en mauvaise santé.

Il tressaille en sentant une présence dans son dos et se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux mauve.

Albafica recule instinctivement, son pied bute contre l'arrosoir à ses pieds. Cet homme empiète sur son espace vital et en se retournant il a bien failli le toucher.

Masquant son mal être, il prend sa voix la plus polie :

- Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

Minos masque son sourire. Il a adoré l'expression de stupeur qui s'est affichée sur les traits du fleuriste. Ce dernier a visiblement senti son territoire envahi. Minos se délecte de la rougeur qui s'empare progressivement des joues d'albâtre tandis qu'il se contente de le regarder fixement sans répondre. Le garçon est gêné et il adore ça.

Albafica évite le regard de son potentiel client :

- Quelque chose en particulier vous fait envie ? Des roses ? Des tulipes...?

_Toi, rare beauté. C'est toi qui me tente. Je rêve de voir ton corps sublime sans ces vêtements et d'entendre ta voix me supplier tandis que je te maintiendrai allongé sur mon lit._

- Vous avez quoi en roses ? s'entend répondre Minos.

Soulagé d'être en terrain connu, Albafica répond immédiatement :

- Plusieurs variétés. Tout dépend déjà de si vous souhaitez une couleur en particulier aussi.

_J'en ai rien à foutre de tes fleurs. Parle encore !_

- Quelles sont les couleurs disponibles ?

Le fleuriste ramasse son arrosoir, mais au lieu de le garder à bout de bras, il le serre contre lui comme si le récipient pouvait le protéger et empêcher Minos d'approcher davantage.

- Du rouge, du rose bien sûr, du mauve, du jaune, du blanc... J'ai des bicolores également. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Albafica se retourne pour entrer dans son magasin, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'avoir ce client-là dans son dos.

Minos laisse ses yeux caresser les longs cheveux bleus qui frôlent la courbe de ses fesses dissimulées dans cet idiot de jean trop ample.

Il suit le jeune vendeur et regarde sans grand intérêt la grande bassine où plusieurs roses sont rangées, ainsi que les pots de terre avec des rosiers déjà prêts à être plantés.

- Pas de roses noires, remarque-t-il simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix à nouveau.

Albafica masque son trouble tandis que dans son esprit il visualise les roses noires de son jardin personnel.

- Non, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Minos attrape la première rose à portée de main, une blanche :

- Je prends celle-ci.

Il emboîte le pas au fleuriste jusqu'au comptoir en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de monnaie. Tandis qu'il dépose l'argent voulu sur le petit plateau prévu à cet effet, son regard accroche la facture posée sous le téléphone.

_Alors, tu t'appelles Albafica..._

Minos se secoue mentalement. Il attrape la fleur et sort précipitamment.

Albafica le regarde s'en aller, soulagé. Cet homme le collait de trop près. Quel étrange comportement également, il était presque certain que ce type n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Et quel besoin de se tenir si près de lui pour s'en aller ensuite presque en courant.

_Décidément, les gens sont vraiment bizarres..._

Minos claque la porte de son bureau, à l'arrière de l'atelier.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!_

D'un geste sec, il jette la rose blanche dans la poubelle. Pas question de se laisser distraire par cet humain naïf et stupide qui vend des trucs de gonzesse, aussi beau soit-il !

Agacé contre lui-même, il pianote sur le répondeur du téléphone pour écouter ses messages. Distraitement, il note le premier : un client qui va venir chercher sa moto demain matin. Machinalement, il l'efface et écoute le suivant. Une grimace déforme ses traits lorsqu'il reconnait la voix d'une dame âgée qui l'a déjà contacté plusieurs fois. Sans même écouter, il efface directement le message.

_Combien de fois il va falloir lui dire que je ne répare pas les cyclomoteurs ?! Idiote !_

N'ayant rien d'autre, Minos quitte le bureau et retourne travailler dans son atelier, décidé à oublier Albafica et ses beaux yeux bleus.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Rhadamanthe vient trouver son frère cadet le soir-même, ce dernier remplissait des papiers, assit derrière son bureau. Ses yeux tombent sur des pétales blancs au sol, puis sur la rose blanche dans un vase posé à côté de l'ordinateur. S'il est surpris de trouver une fleur ici, il n'en laisse rien paraitre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Minos sans se tourner vers lui.

- Ordre du Seigneur Hadès : il faut se débarrasser d'Aldébaran du Taureau. A toi de le faire où à un de tes Spectres.

Minos repose son stylo et sa calculatrice :

- Je vais m'en charger personnellement, ça ne sera pas très difficile. J'ai besoin de tuer.

- Alors dépêche-toi, le centre ferme dans moins d'une heure.

Sur ces mots, Rhadamanthe quitte les lieux. En partant, il jette un coup d'oeil au magasin d'en face. Son visage reste impassible lorsqu'il aperçoit le jeune vendeur accroupit devant un pot d'oeillets, pourtant sa stupeur est sans égale.

_Une telle ressemblance, ce n'est pas un hasard !_

Rhadamanthe continue sa route sans s'attarder. Il va devoir surveiller son cadet de près...

OoOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Minos ferme son garage et enfourche sa moto en lançant un regard vers la silhouette d'Albafica visible à travers la vitre.

_Toi, je te ferai bientôt crier._

Il lance sa moto à pleine vitesse sur la route et ne met même pas un quart d'heure à arriver à destination.

Tranquillement, il passe la porte du centre aéré. Presque aussitôt, une jeune femme vient vers lui :

- Vous venez chercher...?

**Crac !**

Le doux bruit de son cou brisé d'un geste précis résonne agréablement à ses oreilles. Le cadavre retombe à ses pieds. Sans un regard, il appelle son Surplis. L'armure noire apparait devant lui, les plaques viennent immédiatement se placer sur son corps pour le protéger des possibles futures attaques du Chevalier d'Or du Taureau. Il enjambe le corps et entre dans une grande salle. Une trentaine de gamins jouent au ballon, avec de la pâte à modeler, font de la peinture... autant de jeux divers et variés pour les occuper.

_Et une grande cour de récréation rien que pour moi ! Par où commencer ?_

Minos s'avance vers le premier enfant qui le regarde, les yeux écarquillés devant la belle armure noire.

- Tu as des ailes, tu voles ?

- Peut-être. Tu veux apprendre ?

Le gosse hoche frénétiquement la tête, ravi. Minos sourit. Un sourire dangereux et menaçant. Il attrape les deux mains de l'enfant. Le tenant à bout de bras, il tourne sur lui-même, à toute vitesse, et lâche soudain sa proie qui part en vol plané dans un cri, avant de s'écraser contre une bibliothèque mal fixée. Le meuble tangue. Le gamin retombe au sol. La bibliothèque instable bascule sur lui.

Immédiatement, la terreur s'empare des enfants qui se mettent à hurler et pleurer, alertant ainsi sa véritable proie : Aldébaran du Taureau.

Le directeur du centre aéré surgit dans la salle, vêtu de son armure d'Or.

- Enfin, Taureau, c'pas trop tôt. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! s'exclame Minos.

Aldébaran le toise, les bras croisés.

- Tu comptes te battre ainsi ? se moque Minos en remuant le petit doigt.

Les yeux du Chevalier d'Or s'écarquillent lorsque l'un des enfants s'effondre à terre, la nuque brisée. Immédiatement, Aldébaran utilise son attaque de la Corne du Taureau pour riposter, en gardant les bras croisés. Guère impressionné, Minos s'enveloppe avec les ailes de son Surplis afin de se faire protéger.

Les cris des enfants qui retentissent lui procurent un plaisir malsain.

Le Chevalier du Taureau fronce les sourcils en constatant que son adversaire n'est même pas égratigné. Une lueur de stupeur s'allume dans ses yeux lorsque ses bras se mettent en mouvement d'eux mêmes pour se décroiser.

Minos soupire d'un air ennuyé :

- Tu n'es pas très distrayant, gros tas.

Aldébaran bande ses muscles pour résister, mais la puissance de la Technique de Minos le dépasse. Et surtout, il sait qu'il ne peut pas totalement déployer son cosmos, ce serait prendre un trop gros risque : celui de blesser les enfants.

- Laisse-les partir, Minos du Griffon !

- Tu crois que tu es en position de me donner des ordres, Taureau ? rétorque son ennemi. .

Le Chevalier lutte de toutes ses forces. Ses attaques fusent les unes après les autres, mais Minos n'a aucune difficulté à les esquiver comme de rien. Las, il finit par prendre le contrôle d'Aldébaran du Taureau grâce à sa Manipulation Cosmique ; des fils d'énergie surgissent du bout de ses doigts et dirigent ce qu'il veut. Les personnes prisonnières de cette Technique deviennent de parfaits petits pantins et jusqu'à présent nul n'a su en réchapper.

C'est donc avec horreur qu'Aldébaran regarde ses propres poings frapper à mort le gosse que Minos a poussé vers lui.

Avachi dans un fauteuil, maître total du jeu, le Général de Hadès oblige le Chevalier d'Or à tuer plusieurs enfants du Centre Aéré. Les tentatives de rebellion du Taureau le font rire et les gamins ne peuvent pas s'enfuir, il n'a qu'à remuer un doigt pour les attraper avec un fil de cosmos.

Finalement las de cette petite distraction, Minos serre brusquement un poing, brisant net tous les os de sa victime qui s'effondre dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher, le faisant craquer bruyamment. Les enfants survivants sont tassés dans un coin et le supplient à travers leurs sanglots. Il n'en a cure. Utilisant ses liens de comsos, il saucissonne l'un d'eux et resserre ses fils devenus coupant comme des lames jusqu'à ce que la tête se détache du corps.

Horrifiés, les deux mômes survivants essayent de s'enfuir. Il les retient avec sa Technique et les oblige à jouer durant quelques minutes avec la tête de leur camarade en guise de ballon... avant de les démembrer d'un geste sec et précis.

Minos se lève du fauteuil en jetant un regard dédaigneux au corps d'Aldébaran du Taureau.

_Si c'est ça les guerriers d'Athéna... Le Poisson est mort et la grosse vache vient de claquer. Il suffit de confier la mission de tuer les Chevaliers d'Or à mes frères et moi, la Guerre Sainte est gagnée d'avance pour nous._

Il quitte le Centre Aéré. Ses puissantes ailes battent l'air, il survole la ville, de bonne humeur après ce massacre.

_Qu'est-ce que les humains vont pouvoir inventer comme explication, cette fois?_


	5. Chapter 5

Albafica regarde le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Shion, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quel massacre, souffle son ami en regardant la photo montrant le carnage qui a eu lieu au Centre Aéré.

Albafica soupire et retourne s'assoir en face de lui. Il repousse son assiette n'ayant plus très faim après cette écoeurante vision. Shion replie le journal et le pose sur la table en regardant le jeune fleuriste qui semble avoir pâlit après avoir lu l'article. Il essaye de lui changer les idées en abordant un autre sujet :

- Le magasin, ça roule ?

- Plutôt, oui ! sourit immédiatement Albafica. Je suis agréablement surpris pour tout te dire.

Les pensées du jeune homme se tournent vers le client qui l'a le plus marqué la veille : son voisin. Mentalement, il se rabroue et regarde la pendule accrochée au mur :

- Je dois y aller. Merci pour le déjeuner, Shion.

- Il faut bien te faire un peu sortir de ton magasin, réplique ce dernier en riant.

Albafica ne tarde pas à quitter l'appartement. Shion débarrasse la table et met la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il attrape son téléphone portable et compose un numéro qu'il connait par coeur.

Le mobile coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, il commence à nettoyer les couverts tandis que la sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il sourit lorsque son interlocuteur décroche :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu n'as pas lu le journal du matin, Dôko ? interroge le jeune homme en savonnant une assiette.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'ai pas eu une seconde de libre depuis que j'ai pris mon service. Attend deux minutes.

Shion entend son ami annoncer à son collègue qu'il prend une pause. Le bruit en arrière fond indiquant que Dôko travaille dans un bar s'atténu au fur et à mesure que ce dernier s'éloigne pour trouver un endroit plus calme.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aldébaran a été tué, hier soir.

Dôko reste silencieux quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il soupire :

- Tu soupçonnes un Spectre ?

- Vu les dégâts qu'on voit sur la photo... J'imagine assez mal Aldébaran se faire tuer par un simple Spectre.

- Tu crois que c'est l'oeuvre d'un des Juges, carrément ?

Shion ferme le robinet et s'essuie les mains, laissant la vaisselle dans l'égouttoir :

- Ou alors qu'ils étaient nombreux. C'est un simple soupçon. Je dois aller sur place, en espérant qu'il reste des traces de Cosmos. J'ai un rapport à faire à la Déesse Athéna.

- Je vais t'accompagner. Tu viendras me chercher ? Mieux vaut éviter que les Chevaliers d'Or se promènent seuls dans la mesure du possible après ça...

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesce Shion.

Une voix interpelle Dôko à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce dernier soupire :

- Je dois te laisser, désolé. On est débordé. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme range son téléphone dans sa poche. Il attrape sa veste et quitte rapidement son appartement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout en cherchant ses clés dans sa poche, Albafica regarde du coin de l'oeil en direction du garage ; son voisin est accroupi devant une moto vraisemblablement amenée à l'instant. Ses cheveux blancs sont attachés à la va-vite et les manches de sa combinaison de travail grise sont remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, Minos tourne les yeux vers la droite. Amusé, il constate que les joues du jeune fleuriste s'empourprent et qu'il détourne précipitamment la tête, avant de se ruer dans son magasin.

_Un mec qui rougit... première fois que je vois ça..._

Minos se remet debout et rentre la moto dans le garage.

_Ce soir, beauté, je te chope et je te fais couiner, gémir et supplier jusqu'à l'aube !_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Shion s'arrête devant le ruban jaune interdisant de s'approcher davantage de la scène du crime. Ecoeuré, il regarde le sang qui recouvre les murs visibles par la porte laissée ouverte. Son regard croise les yeux bleus du commissaire de police. Ce dernier passe une main dans ses cheveux chatains tirant sur le roux et lui fait signe de le rejoindre. Shion longe le ruban en plastique et passe dessous.

- Je suis soulagé de voir que tu es sur place, Sisyphe.

Le dénommé Sisyphe lui serre la main et l'invite à le suivre à l'intérieur du Centre.

- Quelle horreur, murmure le jeune homme. Dis-moi que les enfants ne sont pas tous morts...

- Malheureusement, si, répond le policier. Tous ceux qui étaient là ont été tués... On cherche encore certains morceaux.

Shion se sent verdir en balayant les lieux du regard. L'odeur du sang est entêtante et le prend à la gorge :

- Quelqu'un a vu Aldébaran en armure ?

- Heureusement, non. C'est un Chevalier de Bronze qui a été le premier à arriver sur place. Il m'a aussitôt alerté et nous avons pu prendre les choses en main avant que les humains s'en mêlent. L'armure s'est retirée d'elle même peu de temps après.

Shion hoche la tête, devinant que l'armure d'Or a du rejoindre toutes celles brisées et inutilisées des autres Chevaliers.

- Tant mieux, murmure-t-il en avançant de quelques pas.

Ses doigts frôlent une tache de sang sur un mur :

- Une idée du responsable ?

Sisyphe contourne un corps recouvert d'un drap et lui fait signe d'approcher. Shion le rejoint et s'accroupit. Troublé, il frôle le tissu en devinant une énergie qui en émane.

- Le gamin a été décapité avec un technique de cosmos, cela ne fait aucun doute, on perçoit encore une trace... tu la sens ?

- Rien que ça, ça prouve que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui est venu... constate Shion dans un murmure. Je soupçonnais un Juge, je crains de voir mes doutes se confirmer.

Sisyphe croise les bras, songeur :

- Ils sont en train d'essayer de nous localiser pour nous abattre. Plusieurs Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent sont tombés. Nous équilibrons en nous débarassant des Spectres en contrepartie...

- Mais si les Juges s'en mêlent en attaquant les Chevaliers d'Or, cela signifie que la Guerre Sainte vient de passer au cran supérieur, achève Shion.

Il échange un regard soucieux avec son ami. Le commissaire détourne les yeux du corps. Son visage reste impassible, mais ceux qui le connaissent savent qu'il brûle intérieurement de trouver le responsable et de l'étriper de ses propres mains.

- Tu vas faire un rapport à Athéna ? demande-t-il en regardant à travers une fenêtre les personnes qui se regroupent contre le ruban jaune avec curiosité.

- Ouais... répond Shion en se relevant. Dans l'après midi.

Sisyphe hoche la tête pour lui même. Avec une expression révoltée, il contemple les restes du carnage:

- Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du neuf. Actuellement, j'ai deux Chevaliers d'Argent et un Bronze qui interrogent les voisins. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un a peut être vu le responsable.

- Très bien. Merci.

Les deux amis échangent une poignée de main en se demandant tous deux combien de pertes ils vont devoir encore subir d'ici la fin de la Guerre.

Shion s'empresse de quitter le bâtiment. Les sourcils froncés, il passe une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ébourriffés. Les immeubles sont nombreux dans ce quartier, il n'est pas impossible que plusieurs personnes aient effectivement pu voir quelque chose... cependant, il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir tous les témoignages, et les vérifier. Dans le lot, il y aura sûrement ceux de Spectres qui souhaitent détourner les pistes.

Shion prend lentement le chemin du bar où travaille Dôko, sachant que le service de ce dernier prend fin dans un bon quart d'heure.

Arrivé à destination, il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte ouverte et fait signe à son ami en train d'essuyer des verres derrière le comptoir. Dôko sourit en l'apercevant :

- J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de me changer.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils franchissent la double porte vitrée d'un grand hotel de luxe. Ils saluent machinalement la jeune femme de l'accueil et passent dans son dos afin d'ouvrir la porte où il est marqué "privé", juste derrière le comptoir. Ils traversent un couloir. Dôko appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami :

- Tu as l'air un peu retourné... C'était si horrible que ça ?

Shion hoche la tête :

- Atroce... Même Sisyphe était écoeuré.

Ils entrent ensemble dans la cabine. La porte se referme sur eux. Machinalement, Dôko appuie sur le bouton du quatorzième étage et attire Shion contre lui.

- On trouvera le responsable, le rassure-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Shion ferme les yeux en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dôko lui caresse les cheveux pour achever de l'apaiser. Ils se séparent lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage qui les intéresse. Main dans la main, ils marchent en silence dans le couloir désert. Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte finement sculptée. Leurs doigts se lâchent alors que le battant s'ouvre avant même qu'ils ne frappent. Un Chevalier de Bronze s'incline devant eux en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer :

- Shion du Bélier, Dôko de la Balance, la Déesse Athéna vous attend.


	6. Chapter 6

Albafica regarde avec compassion le couple quittant son magasin. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il écrit sur son cahier la commande passée à l'instant, la huitième de la journée. Toutes sont en rapport avec le massacre du Centre Aéré. Depuis ce matin, il voit entrer des parents malheureux et choqués d'avoir perdu leurs enfants si brutalement. Certains lui réclament d'une voix hébétée une couronne mortuaire en lui laissant le choix de la composition, d'autres ont des idées bien précises en tête. Il ne peut que partager leur douleur, il connait la souffrance de perdre un être cher. La mort de son Maître date d'un bon moment à présent, mais voir passer ces gens chagrinés ravive sa propre souffrance, même si elle est ancienne.

_Maître... vous m'avez quitté si brutalement..._

Ses yeux saphir se posent sur des roses rouges enveloppées de cellophane qui baignent dans un fond d'eau.

Albafica s'enroule frileusement dans ses bras en regardant les fleurs. L'absence de son Maître : son père adoptif, pèse cruellement dans son coeur à cet instant. Cela fait sept ans maintenant qu'il est mort, sept ans durant lesquels il a vécu en solitaire, évitant au maximum de trop se mêler aux autres... aussi bien pour éviter de s'attacher aux gens et ainsi ne pas souffrir de leur perte, que pour des raisons de sécurité.

_Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de partager la souffrance des gens qui ont perdu un être cher. Ouvrir cette boutique n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée..._

Albafica se penche. Il attrape l'une des roses et la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

Finalement, il ouvre le tiroir de son comptoir et, le bouchon d'un feutre noir calé entre ses lèvres, il note :

_"Fermeture exceptionnelle_

_du magasin entre_

_15 heures et 16 heures"_

Il scotche l'information sur la porte vitrée et sort.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minos fronce les sourcils en voyant le jeune fleuriste fermer son magasin et s'éloigner dans la rue, une rose rouge dans la main.

_Où vas-tu, beauté, avec cette fleur ? Voir une conquête ?_

Cette pensée l'agace au plus haut point.

_C'est à moi que tu dois penser et à personne d'autre !_

D'un geste, il lâche le chiffon qui est dans ses mains et retire sa combinaison de travail. Minos ne prend pas la peine de fermer son garage, il suit le beau jeune homme en s'imaginant déjà en train de dévisser la tête de sa petite amie. Oh oui... Il va d'abord torturer à mort la personne qui occupe les pensées de sa proie, il obligera Albafica à regarder ! Ensuite... ensuite, il se chargera de faire hurler ce misérable humain, de jouer avec lui, et de le briser !

Sa surprise est donc sans égal lorsqu'il voit Albafica ouvrir le portail en fer forgé menant au cimetière.

Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres.

_Les humains sont tellement idiots... continuer à venir sur les tombes des défunts comme si ces derniers en avaient conscience. N'importe quoi !_

Cependant son sourire s'estompe lorsqu'il le voit s'agenouiller devant une tombe avec une expression à faire pleurer les pierres. Minos détourne la tête en le voyant poser la fleur au pied de la pierre tombale.

_Stupide humain émotif ! Pourquoi venir pleurer sur quelqu'un qui est mort ?! Tes larmes ne doivent couler que lorsque JE le décide !_

Minos s'avance, décidé à le prendre là, dans ce cimetière, à l'humilier sur cette parcelle de terre qui compte aux yeux de ce garçon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Albafica tressaille en sentant soudain une présence dans son dos. Il tourne la tête, son regard croise celui mauve de l'homme se tenant derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_Il ne m'a quand même pas suivi ?!_

Pris de court par la question et par les beaux yeux noyés de chagrin, Minos reste un instant sans réagir.

- Je viens voir quelqu'un, c'est tout ! J'ai le droit, non ? réplique-t-il sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi je perds mon envie de le faire crier lorsque je le vois si triste ?

Le fleuriste cligne des paupières, un peu surpris par le ton agressif employé. Il reporte son attention sur la tombe en se disant qu'il lui faudra revenir pour enlever les mauvaises herbes et nettoyer la pierre envahit par la mousse.

- Bien sûr que vous avez le droit, répond Albafica en se remettant debout.

Il fait deux pas en direction de la sortie et se fige lorsque la main de Minos se referme autour de son poignet. Immédiatement, il se dégage d'un geste sec :

- Ne me touchez pas !

Les coins des lèvres du Juge des Enfers tressaillent sous un sourire.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te manger !

_Ou peut-être que si… comment résister à ton expression de pucelle effarouchée ?_

Décidé à faire durer le plaisir, Minos ajoute :

- C'est toi que je viens voir.

- Moi ? s'étonne le jeune homme en croisant les bras avec méfiance.

_Oh oui,_ songe Minos en l'imaginant déjà nu contre la pierre tombale en train de le supplier entre deux gémissements. _Toi !_

- Ouais. Tu es au courant du massacre qui a eu lieu cette nuit ? débite Minos. Il n'est pas prudent de se balader seul tant que le responsable n'a pas été retrouvé.

_J'ai vraiment dit ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!_

Il se gifle intérieurement en se traitant d'imbécile. Albafica haussa un sourcil, un peu sceptique. Poliment, il répond :

- Difficile de ne pas être au courant, mais je sais me débrouiller tout seul et me défendre en cas de besoin. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un chaperon, merci.

Albafica reprend son chemin vers la sortie. Minos lui emboîte le pas immédiatement.

_Stupide petit humain naïf ! Tu sais peut-être te défendre contre tes congénères, mais tu n'es rien face à un Spectre !_

Le beau jeune homme proteste :

- Je viens de vous dire que…

- Je sais, je sais, coupe Minos, mais tu rentres à ton magasin, moi à mon atelier. Je ne vais pas changer de trottoir juste pour te faire plaisir.

Du coin de l'œil, il note l'expression maussade de sa proie. On ne peut plus satisfait, il se calque sur son rythme de marche en constatant l'ironie de la situation.

_Je viens de le mettre en garde contre moi-même. Haha, c'est trop drôle ! Tu sais vraiment te défendre, petite chose ? Ou tu es du genre à chouiner juste après parce que tu auras abîmé tes petites mains délicates ?_

Minos l'observe à la dérobée, appréciant la minceur du fleuriste. Mince, mais pas frêle. Et tellement bien proportionné… et craquant dans son T-shirt trop grand.

_Je te raccompagne, je te mets en confiance. Ensuite, je te brise !_

Un vent léger vient jouer avec les longs cheveux du jeune homme. Une mèche bleutée caresse le bras du Spectre d'Hadès.

_Non, plus question d'attendre ! Là, tout de suite, maintenant !_

Il tend le bras dans l'intention de saisir le poignet d'Albafica et de le trainer dans la ruelle voisine.

- Minos ! l'interpelle une voix familière.

Il sursaute en tournant la tête et fronce les sourcils en voyant Rhadamanthe venir à leur rencontre. Les yeux de ce dernier se posent sur Albafica, imperceptiblement il le détaille rapidement avant de fusiller son cadet du regard.

- Je le raccompagne jusqu'à son magasin, pas le temps de te parler ! déclare Minos.

Rhadamanthe l'arrête en posant une main autoritaire sur son épaule. Albafica saute sur l'occasion :

- On est presque arrivé de toute façon. Merci pour l'escorte que je n'avais pas demandé !

Il salue Rhadamanthe d'un signe de tête et poursuit rapidement son chemin, soulagé de ne plus être en présence de cet homme étrange qui ne cessait de le contempler comme s'il envisageait de le bouffer tout cru.

Une fois de retour dans sa boutique, il retire le papier scotché à sa porte et va s'installer à son comptoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Le regard lourd de reproches, Rhadamanthe fixe son petit frère :

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ?!

- De quoi tu te mêles ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser !

- Pourquoi ce garçon ? Il y a des centaines d'autres humains dans cette ville et les alentours, pourquoi _lui_ en particulier ?

Minos repousse la main, toujours sur son épaule, d'un air irrité :

- Et pourquoi pas lui ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me balader avec lui, je vais en faire un magnifique jouet à briser.

Cachant sa stupéfaction, son aîné le dévisage :

_Tu n'as pas fait le lien, Minos ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Non… tu n'as pas réellement oublié. C'est impossible. Ton inconscient se rappelle forcément et c'est pour ça que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur ce garçon. Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué, Minos ? Votre rencontre n'est pas le fruit du hasard, j'en suis persuadé…_

Décidé à bien veiller de très près sur son petit frère, Rhadamanthe change de sujet :

- Tu as fait un travail remarquable la nuit dernière, toute la ville en parle. Tout le monde en parle peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Il faut bien se défouler un peu, réplique Minos en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Tu n'es pas venu juste pour ça.

Les deux frères se remettent lentement en route.

- Aldébaran du Taureau, ainsi que les corps que tu as massacré en morceaux, vont rester en autopsie et observation le temps de trouver des indices pour aider la police à retrouver l'assassin.

Un grand sourire moqueur naît sur le visage de Minos. Il voit d'ici les humains essayer de découvrir quelle arme a pu trancher des membres et comment des os ont pu se briser sans qu'ils ne voient des traces d'impact et de choc.

- Par contre, les enfants qui ne sont pas trop amochés vont tous être enterrés après demain, en même temps. Il y a de fortes chances pour que plusieurs Chevaliers d'Athéna soient présents.

- Je m'en doute, mais ils dissimulent leurs cosmos aussi bien que nous, alors pour savoir les différencier de simples humains…

- Certes, mais on ne sait jamais. Aiacos va être sur place, sous couverture.

Minos roule des yeux. Si lui est garagiste spécialisé dans les motos sur son temps libre, leur frère est journaliste. Un métier qui, selon Minos, convient parfaitement à la fouine chiante qu'est son cadet.

Rhadamanthe continue :

- Il va prendre le plus de monde possible en photo, mais toi et moi on doit se rendre également à l'enterrement, des fois qu'un Chevalier se dévoile sans le faire exprès.

_Et pour surveiller Aiacos,_ achève mentalement Minos. _Il est bien capable de faire une connerie en plein enterrement… quoique, ça mettrait de l'ambiance au moins._

- D'accord, d'accord… marmonne-t-il. Je serai là.

Son aîné hoche la tête, approbateur. Agacé, Minos prend congé et retourne à son atelier, persuadé que cette discussion aurait pu attendre un peu. Il hausse les épaules en regardant la boutique du fleuriste à travers sa fenêtre. Il va travailler un peu, puis il chopera Albafica un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tout simplement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Assis derrière son comptoir, sa deuxième rencontre avec son voisin déjà oubliée, Albafica dessine sur son cahier de commandes. Il cherche des combinaisons florales pour les couronnes mortuaires commandées, il a envie de toutes les faire différentes en devinant que l'idée plaira aux parents. Après tout, à leurs yeux, chaque enfant est unique.

L'œil critique, il repose ses crayons de couleur en regardant les croquis imaginés sur papier.

_Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire._

En bâillant, il s'étire et regarde l'heure affichée sur l'horloge murale.

_Déjà 19h30 ? Il est temps de rentrer._

Albafica saute de son tabouret et range dessins et crayons dans un tiroir. Demain, il ne faudra pas chômer s'il veut finir les couronnes dans les temps pour l'enterrement. Il attrape les clés et sort de la boutique. L'air frais de la nuit le fait frissonner tandis qu'il ferme la porte. Machinalement, le jeune homme introduit une nouvelle clé dans un boitier à droite et appuie sur le bouton commandant le rideau de fer qui commence à s'abaisser lentement. Pour se réchauffer, il sautille sur place en soufflant dans ses mains. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Albafica se retourne, persuadé d'être observé. Il ne voit personne derrière lui, cependant il y a encore de la lumière visible au garage de son voisin.

_Comment l'a appelé le type tout à l'heure, déjà ? Minos ? J'espère qu'il va me foutre la paix maintenant !_

Maudissant la lenteur du rideau, il regarde son poignet où s'est refermée la main du dit Minos. Il se souvient de la façon dont elle se pressait sur sa peau, la chaleur qui émanait de ses doigts et sa paume… des picotements indéfinissables qui lui ont traversé le bras sous ce contact indésirable.

Enfin, le rideau achève sa descente. Albafica le fixe quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. Il retire la clé du boitier en ayant à nouveau l'impression d'être observé.

Il n'y a plus de lumière au garage.

Albafica commence à marcher en rêvant d'un bain chaud et d'un dîner bien mérité.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Debout sur le toit de son garage, Minos sourit en observant sa proie. Ses yeux brillent d'une dangereuse lueur. Les ailes de son Surplis noir viennent se fixer dans son dos. Il va fondre sur sa victime, comme un rapace sur un pauvre petit lapin sans défense, s'envoler avec lui en lui foutant la trouille (pourquoi ne pas le maintenir la tête en bas à haute altitude par exemple ?) et ensuite il va jouer avec ce corps magnifique en se délectant de ses cris et gémissements de douleur.

_Une bonne nuit en perspective._

Il regarde le jeune homme récupérer sa clé et s'apprête à voler le rejoindre en le voyant se mettre en route.

- Albafica !

Minos s'arrête net en foudroyant du regard les deux hommes qui courent vers le beau jeune garçon. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumine immédiatement d'un large sourire lorsqu'il les voit. Un sourire magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le type blond répond :

- On n'était pas loin et on s'est dit que tu étais peut-être encore au magasin.

L'autre, un mec aux cheveux châtain, ajoute :

- Il est tard. Tu viens à la pizzeria avec nous ?

- Shion m'a déjà invité chez vous à midi, répond Albafica en calant les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Je ne veux pas abuser.

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, insiste le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Le fleuriste finit par céder :

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui invite alors !

Les trois amis se mettent en route. Silencieusement, passant de toits en toits, Minos les suit en se demandant pourquoi il n'est pas en train de massacrer ces deux importuns au lieu de jouer les voyeurs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

_(la suite au prochain chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mp ou laissé des commentaires, ça me fait très très plaisir de lire vos réactions. Pour information, cette fic se passe à notre époque mais avec les personnages de la Guerre Sainte précédente ( Lost Canvas) vous l'avez remarqué. Mais, je vais également mettre dedans des éléments que l'on ne trouve pas dans Saint Seiya mais qui existent dans la mythologie. Grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, bisous !)_


	8. Chapter 8

Il se contente de se percher sur le balcon de l'immeuble en face de la pizzeria. Par chance, le trio s'installe près de la baie vitrée. Grâce à l'éclairage intérieur, il voit parfaitement sa proie. Albafica va surement rentrer de son côté après le repas, il passera alors enfin à l'action !

Sans même se retourner, il sent le moment précis où la personne habitant l'appartement, dont il squatte tranquillement le balcon, rentre chez elle. Comme Minos s'y attend, la personne se dirige immédiatement vers la porte fenêtre en voyant sa silhouette et l'ouvre en grand :

- Mais qui vous a permis de…

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans le craquement sec de sa nuque brisée grâce à un fil de Cosmos.

_Quelle impolitesse d'oser me déranger ainsi !_

Les yeux rivés sur la vitrine, Minos ne perd pas une miette du spectacle. Albafica écoute parler ses deux camarades. Son air sérieux indique que le sujet abordé est loin d'être drôle.

_Quelle noblesse sur son visage… Il en devient encore plus magnifique !_

Le ton de la conversation change visiblement lorsque la serveuse vient prendre la commande. Elle ne quitte pas Albafica du regard et ce dernier lui adresse un sourire en retour.

_Toi, gamine, tu vas me le payer ! Ne regarde pas ma proie ! Et toi, triple abruti, pourquoi tu lui fais les yeux doux ?!_

Le mec aux cheveux châtain la regarde s'éloigner et dit quelque chose qui fait rougir le fleuriste.

Incapable de détourner les yeux, Minos continue d'observer Albafica et de maudire la serveuse à chaque fois qu'elle vient à leur table.

C'est au moment de commander les desserts que Minos remarque alors un détail : la serveuse multiplie les efforts et tentatives pour essayer d'au moins frôler le beau jeune homme et ce dernier fait tout pour ne pas être touché un seul instant. A bien regarder, il évite également le contact physique avec ses deux amis lorsqu'il passe ou prend le pain, la bouteille d'eau, la sauce piquante… Le Griffon se remémore leur rencontre au cimetière, la façon dont Albafica s'est libéré de son étreinte d'une façon instinctive. Sur le coup, il a mis ce geste sur le compte de la surprise mêlée à la méfiance.

_As-tu peur d'être touché ? Comme c'est mignon ! Et tellement excitant… Je vais me faire une joie de te toucher contre ton gré !_

Rêveur, Minos sourit. Si ce garçon n'aime pas les contacts, cela signifie qu'il va encore plus se débattre pour lui échapper, lorsqu'il l'attrapera enfin.

Son attention est détournée par la serveuse. Celle-ci a visiblement terminé son service et sort du restaurant par une porte de service. Immédiatement, Minos l'attrape avec sa technique de manipulation.

_Je t'interdis de draguer ce qui m'appartient !_

La fille se débat dans les liens invisibles qui l'empêchent de bouger, le visage marqué par la peur et l'incompréhension. Elle essaye de crier, mais les fils de la manipulation cosmique se sont sournoisement enroulés autour de sa gorge, seul un gémissement étranglé franchit ses lèvres. Minos tire d'un coup sec. Le bruit des os brisés retentit dans la rue, la tête de la serveuse se détache et roule sur l'asphalte.

_Quel doux bruit agréable…_

Au même moment, l'un des camarades d'Albafica, le blond, tourne les yeux vers la vitrine donnant sur la rue comme si…

_Non, il n'a tout de même pas entendu ?!_

Tapi dans l'ombre, sourcils froncés, Minos regarde Shion se lever de sa chaise et jeter des billets sur la table pour payer le repas. Albafica et le type châtain sur les talons, le blond sort précipitamment de la pizzeria.

- Shion, qu'est-ce que tu…

La question du jeune fleuriste se termine dans une exclamation de stupeur, son pied vient de buter contre la tête tranchée. Il recule machinalement, le teint verdâtre, l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

Shion, faisant preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable, sort un téléphone portable de sa poche et compose un numéro. Minos fronce un sourcil. La réaction écœurée et choquée d'Albafica est normale… mais le blondinet et le châtain sont presque trop calmes à son goût.

Les bras frileusement croisés, Albafica fait quelques pas pour s'écarter davantage du corps par terre. Shion s'éloigne de ses amis en regardant les alentours machinalement comme s'il s'attendait à trouver l'assassin au coin de la rue.

_Lève la tête, crétin !_

Les railleries du Spectre d'Hadès cessent dès qu'il entend Shion parler dans son téléphone :

- Sisyphe, j'ai trouvé un autre corps. Le cas est semblable à ceux du centre aéré et je ressens le même Cosmos.

Yeux plissés, Minos détaille le blondinet, tout à coup très attentif.

_Un Chevalier d'Athéna ! Bronze, Argent ou Or ? Pour causer « cosmos » son interlocuteur est forcément un autre sbire d'Athéna. Je dois savoir qui c'est._

Il écoute la conversation, satisfait d'apprendre que l'autre Chevalier va venir sur place. Shion raccroche et retourne auprès de ses amis.

_Sont-ils aussi des Chevaliers… ? Non, pas Albafica, il est bien trop sensible pour ça. Mais l'autre, c'est à se demander…_

- Tu as besoin qu'on reste ? demande justement le châtain au blond.

Shion jette un coup d'œil à leur camarade qui parait bien nauséeux et sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Non, ramène plutôt Alba chez lui, Dôko.

Le type hoche la tête.

Frustré, Minos regarde sa proie lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il ne peut passer à côté de l'aubaine qui se présente à lui.

_Ce n'est que partie remise, je t'aurais un jour, jeune beauté._

Patiemment, Minos du Griffon attend sur son perchoir. Il se voit déjà donner triomphalement le nom et la description des deux Chevaliers à son Maître Hadès.

Impatient, il regarde Shion faire les cent pas.

_Je peux peut-être déjà tuer celui-là et ensuite je me charge de l'autre qui va arriver. Je n'aurais plus qu'à ramener leur tête à Hadès._

Le Spectre se met debout, en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon.

_La mort du Chevalier Shion, Acte 1, scène 1. Bientôt, tu vas faire connaissance avec les Enfers~_

_Y RENONCER UN JOUR (Robin des Bois.)_

_Seul_  
_Être à l'écart_  
_Sans ressentir_  
_D'amour dans un regard_  
_Seul_  
_Son âme en noir_  
_Et puis se dire_  
_Qu'il sera toujours trop tard_  
_Pour seul_  
_Devenir l'Avatar_

_Être pour paraître _  
_Et se voir condamné_  
_A disparaître _  
_Et devoir renoncer_  
_Se dresser_  
_S'opposer_  
_Tout imposer pour_  
_Y renoncer un jour_

_Fort_  
_Comme un lion_  
_Fier à crever _  
_Mais clouer_  
_Sur le cœur qu'on attend_  
_Toujours_  
_Sans vraiment l'avouer_

_Le choix est odieux_  
_La route est aux anges_  
_Je n'ai pas jeté les dés_  
_Les voix qui nous guident_  
_Sont celles qui nous brident_  
_Celles qui ont faussé le jeu_


	9. Chapter 9

Shion regarde machinalement l'heure sur son téléphone.

_20h45. Sisyphe ne va plus tarder._

C'est en voulant baisser le bras afin de ranger son portable que le Chevalier d'Athéna réalise que son corps ne lui répond plus. Il serre les dents. Un mouvement dans l'obscurité attire son attention, il lève machinalement les yeux. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, il distingue la silhouette de l'être ailé qui le domine. L'éclat de la Lune se reflète sur le métal noir d'un Surplis.

- Spectre… grogne Shion en essayant de voir son visage.

Mais l'adversaire est bien trop dans l'ombre pour qu'il arrive à distinguer ses traits.

- Si c'est ça les Protecteurs d'Athéna, se moque Minos, l'issue de la Guerre Sainte ne fait aucun doute.

- Ta gueule ! crie Shion en essayant de se libérer, sans succès.

Le rire moqueur du Spectre s'élève.

- Agenouille-toi devant celui qui t'es supérieur, minable petit sous-fifre d'Athéna !

Incapable de se contrôler, Shion sent ses genoux ployer sous la technique. Il tente de résister, ses jambes tremblent sous l'effort.

Les doigts fins du marionnettiste remuent. Une grimace de douleur déforme les traits du Chevalier tandis que son bras gauche commence à tourner sur lui-même dans le but de se briser. Ses jambes continuent à plier sans son accord.

Le rire supérieur du Spectre s'arrête brusquement lorsque ce dernier entend un sifflement dans son dos. Minos tourne la tête et se décale instinctivement. Une flèche d'Or frôle son oreille et coupe les fils invisibles reliant ses doigts à Shion.

_Merde !_

Le Spectre du Griffon fronce les sourcils en découvrant le nouveau venu vêtu d'une armure d'Or. La seule armure d'Or, à sa connaissance, équipée d' ailes, un arc et des flèches.

_Le Sagittaire !_

Minos rabat ses ailes devant lui pour se protéger de la nouvelle flèche qui fonce sur lui.

Un cri de stupeur lui échappe lorsque le trait transperce le métal de son armure. Ebahi, il regarde le projectile figé profondément dans son épaule.

_Enfoiré ! Ses flèches sont enduites du Cosmos d'Athéna !_

Le Spectre déploie ses ailes et évite de justesse une nouvelle attaque. Shion déploie son cosmos, prêt à attaquer également. Minos tressaille en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

_Un Chevalier d'Or !_

Bien que l'idée lui déplaise, Minos sait qu'il doit s'enfuir. Contre deux Chevaliers d'Or, en étant blessé, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Son orgueil lui dicte de rester, même s'il risque de perdre. Sa raison lui crie de décamper et de donner la description et le nom des deux crétins d'Athéna aux siens. Ces informations sont bien trop importantes pour qu'il se permette de les affronter et de possiblement disparaitre sans les avoir transmises à quelqu'un. A la va vite, il attrape Shion avec sa Manipulation Cosmique et l'expédie contre le Sagittaire qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de rattraper son camarade. Minos en profite pour s'enfuir à tire d'aile et pique dans une ruelle sombre.

D'un geste sec, il retire la flèche en grimaçant et la jette par terre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il vérifie si Sisyphe et Shion ne sont pas sur ses traces. Rassuré le Spectre se met à marcher. Sa blessure saigne abondamment. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de voler pour rentrer chez lui, le Chevalier d'Or risque de le repérer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sisyphe soupire en regardant les alentours. L'ennemi a profité de la noirceur de son Surplis pour s'échapper dans les rues sombres, le chercher serait une perte de temps, il est surement déjà loin.

- Un miracle que personne n'ait rien vu, murmure –t-il en ramassant le corps dans la rue.

Shion hoche la tête :

- Le quartier n'est pas fréquenté et on était très peu à la pizzeria, les autres clients étaient dans le fond, ils ne peuvent rien voir de ce qu'il se passe ici.

Les deux Chevaliers s'éloignent.

- Tu as pu voir son visage ? demande le Sagittaire.

- Malheureusement non, marmonne Shion en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui roule dans le caniveau.

- Idem, soupire son compagnon.

Un moment, ils avancent en restant silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'irai informer Athéna demain, annonce Shion. Tu vas faire quoi du corps ? Elle voudra le savoir.

- Je vais le porter à la morgue de Manigoldo, le temps de m'assurer que personne n'est au courant du meurtre. Il faut que les humains en sachent le moins possible, autrement ils vont paniquer…

- Et on n'a pas besoin de ça, approuve son camarade.

Le visage fermé, il repense à ce qu'il a vu du Spectre. Les sbires ailés de Hadès ne sont pas spécialement majoritaires, ils ne sont même qu'une poignée, de plus le cosmos de celui-ci dépassait largement celui d'un Spectre « basique ». A n'en point douter, cette fois, il s'agit bel et bien d'un Juge des Enfers. Ils vont tous devoir redoubler de précautions, les Juges ne sont pas des adversaires à prendre à la légère.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rhadamanthe achève d'examiner la blessure de son cadet :

- Tu as eu de la chance, tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Il se redresse en regardant le Surplis qui a repris sa forme de Griffon dans le coin de son salon. Minos a trouvé refuge dans sa demeure pour éviter de traverser la ville à pied afin de rentrer chez lui.

- Tu seras guéri demain soir, le temps que ton corps guérisse.

- C'est long ! râle Minos. Normalement, une nuit suffit largement !

- Normalement ce n'est pas une flèche d'Or bénie par Athéna qui te blesse rétorque son ainé. Une blessure faite par un Dieu se soigne plus lentement, tu devrais le savoir.

Minos soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux, agacé. Rhadamanthe pose une main sur le Surplis Noir du Griffon :

- Je vais l'emmener aux pieds de ta statue à Pandaemonium, il se régénérera plus vite.

Son petit frère s'allonge sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir :

- Profites-en pour demander audience à Hadès, qu'on l'informe pour les deux Chevaliers… dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- J'en avais bien l'intention. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas aller travailler demain, tu mettras plus de temps à guérir sinon.

Minos grogne une réponse incompréhensible.

Le Surplis de la Wyvern vient habiller Rhadamanthe par-dessus ses vêtements de tous les jours :

- Reste ici, je rentrerai avec ton Surplis réparé.

Sur ces mots, le Spectre active son Cosmos et disparait avec le Surplis du Minos. Ce dernier s'enfonce davantage dans le canapé.

_Ce n'est pas encore demain que je mettrai la main sur toi, Albafica._

Le beau visage rieur du fleuriste danse devant lui.

_Albafica…_

_Pourquoi ai-je parfois l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ? _

_Qui es-tu ?_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo_

_Kamikos. IIème millénaire avant J-C_

_Il avance silencieusement en se fondant dans les ombres et se dirige vers les thermes. Le Roi de Crête est en train de se détendre, seul, dans son bain. L'occasion est parfaite. _

_Le jeune homme se faufile dans le bâtiment. Sa proie lui tourne le dos, assise dans le bassin d'eau chaude creusé dans le sol. La tête basculée en arrière reposant contre le rebord dévoile son cou nu et offert. Son visage est paisible, ses yeux sont clos._

**_Tellement facile ! Il me mâche le travail !_**

_Le garçon marche sur le dallage en marbre, pieds nus, jusqu'au Roi et s'accroupit. Le Souverain de Crête sent alors sa présence, mais il est déjà trop tard la lame aiguisée d'une dague lui tranche la gorge. Un geste sûr, sans hésitation. Il ouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux d'un bleu limpide de son assassin. La stupeur, la déception et la tristesse se mêlent dans son regard tandis que le sang ruisselle sur son cou._

_- Milétos… murmure-t-il dans son dernier souffle._

_Le jeune homme le pousse dans l'eau d'un coup de pied dégoûté :_

_- Pour m'avoir séparé de Sarpédon !_

_Il regarde l'eau troublée se colorer d'un peu de rouge. Les longs cheveux blancs et soyeux du jeune Roi de Crête flottent, auréole lumineuse, autour du visage mort, figé dans l'expression de chagrin et de surprise._

_Des gloussements lui font tourner la tête. Les filles du Roi de Sicile approchent, se croyant de reluquer le Souverain Crétois dans son bain._

_Il s'éloigne, les mains tachées de sang et satisfait de son geste._

_Les mèches de ses longs cheveux bleutés caressent délicatement son magnifique visage au regard saphir._

Albafica se redresse en sursaut dans son lit, pâle, haletant, le visage en sueur. Il regarde ses mains tremblantes en s'attendant à y trouver du sang chaud et une dague… mais il ne voit que ses paumes et ses doigts parfaitement propres.

_Horrible cauchemar…_

Il sent encore le poids de l'arme, la sensation de la lame entaillant mortellement la chair…

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

_Ces meurtres me travaillent trop, je délire complètement. Et puis, pourquoi je rêve que je tue Minos ? Il est un peu envahissant mais pas à ce point…_

Albafica repousse ses longs cheveux en arrière. Ses yeux saphir se posent sur le réveil lumineux.

_5 heures… je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir._

Il repousse sa couette, décidé à oublier ce cauchemar avec une bonne douche et un café.

Etranges étrangers (Dracula - Version avec Bruno Pelletier)

_"Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Toi qui ne m'es pas inconnu  
Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Mais que je ne reconnais pas  
Qui es-tu_

_Dis que cherches-tu  
En cet endroit de perdition  
Où le vice a tué la vertu  
Quelle impression quelle émotion  
Que viens-tu faire dans ces ruelles  
Dans cette bauge abandonnée  
Au désordre et a la misère  
D'où viens-tu étrange beauté_

_Bel étrange étranger  
Toi-même que viens-tu chercher  
Quelle espérance quelle pitié  
Dis-moi qui viens-tu retrouver ?_

_Peut-être un souvenir  
Un cygne noir qui me rappelle  
Une âme qui m'a vu souffrir  
Pourtant je ne désire qu'elle_

_Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Toi qui ne m'es pas inconnu  
Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Mais que je ne reconnais pas  
Qui es-tu_

_Je suis un souvenir_  
_Qui se perd dans le temps_

_Et moi je suis le verbe écrire  
Qui ne s'écrit que par le sang  
Tes larmes sont les miennes  
Je les bois depuis si longtemps  
Que maintenant elles m'appartiennent  
Et que ma bouche les attend_

_Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Toi qui ne m'es pas inconnu  
Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Mais que je ne reconnais pas  
Qui es-tu_

_Etranger qui es-tu_

_Je suis celui qui souffrira  
Dans l'absolu dans l'inconnu_

_Et je suis celui qui te suivra_

_Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Toi qui ne m'es pas inconnu  
Dis-moi qui es-tu  
Toi qui me plait déjà  
Mais que je ne reconnais pas_

_Toi qui me tue…"_


	10. Chapter 10

A huit heures, Albafica est déjà au magasin. Assis derrière son comptoir, concentré, il essaye d'oublier son cauchemar. Ses doigts agiles tressent les tiges des fleurs en couronne. Il espère que les parents apprécieront son travail et ne seront pas déçus.

Il ne voit pas le temps passer, pris par sa tâche. Lorsque midi sonne, le jeune homme lève les yeux, surpris. En tournant la tête vers la vitrine, il constate que le garage de Minos est resté fermé, bien que sa moto soit garée sur le trottoir.

_Il n'est pas rentré chez lui ?_

Un peu étonné, Albafica passe dans l'arrière-boutique. Il ouvre son mini frigo et en sort sa salade composée avec une briquette de jus de raisin. Malgré lui, il repense à son cauchemar, puis à la serveuse assassinée de la veille au soir.

_Si ça se trouve, il a aussi été tué par le cinglé qui adore décapiter les gens…_

Le fleuriste plante sa paille dans sa boisson et jette le papier d'emballage à la poubelle.

_Voilà que je délire ! Il a dû dormir chez un ami et s'est offert une journée de repos._

Il attrape les couverts en plastique posés sur son frigo et retourne dans la boutique pour manger à son comptoir.

_Si la moto est toujours là dans trois jours et que je ne le vois pas, il faudra peut-être que je le signale à quelqu'un…_

La rue lui semble bien vide sans son étrange voisin.

OoO

Hypnos déplace son cavalier sur l'échiquier. En attendant que Thanatos, son frère, joue à son tour, il regarde d'un air absent le jardin qui s'étend au pied de la terrasse où ils sont installés. Le son d'une harpe accompagne leur partie.

- Hadès est toujours enfermé, Pandore ? demande-t-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs cesse de jouer :

- Oui, il est totalement concentré sur ses tableaux.

Le Dieu du Sommeil sourit et lève les yeux. Son regard tombe sur une aile du Manoir du Maître des Enfers. Il devine le mal être de la femme près d'eux :

- C'est une mesure nécessaire, Pandore. L'hôte du Seigneur Hadès est, pour l'instant, une menace. Quand notre Seigneur aura pris le contrôle sur lui, nous le libèrerons.

_En attendant, nous sommes les Maîtres du Jeu !_

Le pion de Thanatos vient jeter son cavalier hors du plateau.

OoO

Au treizième étage de l'hôtel particulier d'Athéna, Sage le Grand Pope regarde la ville qui s'étend sous sa fenêtre, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il se retourne pour regarder Shion, agenouillé respectueusement devant lui.

- Ce Spectre a eu le temps de vous détailler, par contre nous ignorons tout de lui, c'est inquiétant. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de te perdre avec Sisyphe, nous devons piéger ce Juge d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier acquiesce :

- Mais comment ?

- Toi et Sisyphe du Sagittaire, évitez de sortir. Que les Chevaliers de son équipe de police approfondissent les recherches et récupèrent tous les témoignages possibles sur le massacre du Centre aéré et du restaurant, quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque chose ! Dès que nous aurons du nouveau, nous aviserons pour le coincer.

Shion hoche la tête en se remettant debout.

- Nous limiterons nos déplacements aux téléporteurs.

Le Grand Pope approuve.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier prend congé. Il quitte les appartements du Grand Prêtre d'Athéna.

Une fois dans le couloir, Shion appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et entre dans la cabine. Celle-ci s'ouvre à nouveau quelques instants plus tard, directement dans la suite du premier étage. Il avance dans le grand appartement, habitué des lieux et va jusqu'à la chambre. D'un geste machinal, il appuie sur la tête de Bélier sculptée au pied du lit. Les yeux de l'animal s'illuminent et enveloppent le Chevalier d'Athéna d'une lumière vive. Un instant plus tard, il n'y a plus trace de lui dans l'hôtel.

Shion cligne des yeux lorsque la lumière s'estompe enfin, pas mécontent d'être rentré chez lui. Son armure d'Or le quitte et va s'assembler en forme de Bélier près de l'armure de la Balance. En T-shirt simple et pantalon, il se dirige vers la porte close, sans poignée. Une tête de Tigre et de Bélier le regardent, gravées dans le bois du battant avec une précision si remarquable qu'on les dirait vivantes. A nouveau, Shion appuie sur la représentation de sa constellation. La porte coulisse en silence pour le laisser passer. Immédiatement, il gagne sa chambre et sourit en découvrant le lit occupé.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Allongé torse nu sur les couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Dôko lui rend son sourire en répondant :

- Je voulais savoir ce que t'avait dit le Grand Pope.

Shion le rejoint et s'installe sur les couvertures. Dôko l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse avec légèreté, soulagé qu'il soit rentré. Bien sûr, tous les Chevaliers risquent de périr lors de confrontations avec les Spectres de Hadès, ils le savent. Mais il a peur pour la vie de celui qu'il appelle son « petit agneau » dans l'intimité, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'un Juge s'en est prit à lui cette nuit.

- Tu me racontes ?

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier se blottit contre lui et caresse du bout des doigts le tatouage représentant une tête de tigre dans le dos de son petit ami tout en lui faisant un compte rendu de son entretien avec leur Supérieur.

OoO

Le Grand Pope Sage tourne la tête vers le rideau séparant le salon de la chambre. Une silhouette vient d'écarter le tissu.

- Hakurei, sourit Sage en dévisageant son frère jumeau. Tu m'as entendu discuter avec Shion, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu saluer ton élève ?

Le sage de Jamir avance en laissant retomber le rideau dans un doux bruissement.

- Il se poserait des questions s'il me savait ici, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Le Grand Pope hoche la tête en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre :

- Asmita a perçu du changement aux Enfers. Thanatos et Hypnos sont bel et bien encore de la partie.

Les deux frères échangent un regard entendu. Survivants de la précédente Guerre Sainte, ils ont formé pendant deux cents ans la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers. C'est avec impatience qu'ils ont attendu le moment où il serait l'heure d'affronter à nouveaux les Dieux Jumeaux du Sommeil et de la Mort. Combien d'élèves, d'apprentis et de Chevaliers ont-ils perdus autrefois par leur faute ?

- Le temps de nous effacer et de laisser cette génération prendre officiellement le relais est arrivé, murmure Hakurei. Athéna a de très bons Chevaliers pour veiller à sa sécurité.

Le Grand Pope approuve et se détourne de la fenêtre. Il ouvre son armoire et s'accroupit souplement, avec une grâce et une élégance qui ne lui ont jamais fait défaut malgré son âge avancé. Ses doigts font pivoter le mécanisme secret qui dissimule un double fond dans le meuble. Un instant plus tard, Sage se redresse et se tourne vers son frère. Une boîte rectangulaire et noire marqué du sceau d'Athéna repose dans ses mains.

OoO

En rentrant chez lui en fin d'après-midi, Rhadamanthe constate que Minos est bien resté chez lui en attendant son retour : l'assiette et les couverts sales dans l'évier le prouvent.

_Trop demander de nettoyer sa vaisselle._

Roulant des yeux agacés, il jette le carton d'emballage d'une pizza à la poubelle.

_Et de balancer ça. Un vrai assisté !_

Il quitte la cuisine en secouant doucement la tête et trouve son cadet avachi sur le canapé devant la télévision.

- Comment va ta blessure ?

Minos baisse les yeux sur son épaule et remonte la manche de son T-shirt :

- C'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

La plaie est globalement refermée mais encore bien visible, d'un rouge presque vif et prête à se rouvrir au moindre mouvement brusque.

Minos remet son vêtement en place et lève les yeux vers lui :

- Et toi, ça a donné quoi ? Tu as vu Hadès ?

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil machinal et peu intéressé à la télévision :

- Trop occupé pour me recevoir, selon Dame Pandore. J'ai senti l'énergie des Dieux Jumeaux par contre. Elle reçoit clairement ses ordres d'eux pour l'instant.

Son frère le dévisage avec sérieux :

- Pandore est aussi fidèle au Seigneur Hadès que nous, elle n'oserait rien faire contre lui…

- Sauf si Thanatos et Hypnos la mènent en bateau. Restons un minimum sur nos gardes, c'est au Seigneur Hadès que nous avons juré fidélité, pas à eux, même s'ils sont normalement de son côté.

Minos hoche lentement la tête en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs :

- Ouais. Et mon Surplis ?

-Toujours en train de se régénérer au Pandaemonium, il ira directement chez toi lorsqu'il sera réparé. Tu l'auras surement dans la nuit, répond son frère aîné en fixant le paquet de chips ouvert et les miettes sur son canapé.

_Et je parie que je vais trouver ses chaussettes sales au milieu de la salle de bain !_

- On a pour ordre de retrouver les deux Chevaliers d'hier, mais pas de les tuer tout de suite, continue-t-il. Nous devons les suivre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux nous conduise au repère d'Athéna. Il y a des chances pour qu'on les voie à l'enterrement, il faudra ouvrir l'œil.

- Ouais, marmonne son frère, je sais. Aux informations locales ils disaient que toute la ville sera présente. C'est fou ce que les humains sont chiants dès qu'il s'agit d'enfants. Ils en ont pas fait autant quand le gros porc de boucher a été découpé en rondelles par sa femme et ses trois maîtresses, pourtant ça c'était intéressant !

- Je sais, répond Rhadamanthe vaguement blasé.

Le fait de constater la violence dont étaient capables ces humaines avait prodigieusement intéressé Minos. Il n'avait cessé de parler de cette histoire pendant trois jours en jurant qu'un jour ou l'autre il intégrerait ces femmes à l'armée de Hadès.

OoO

_Je publiais beaucoup ces derniers temps parce que j'avais bien bien bien avancé dans mon traitement de texte. Les mises à jour risquent d'être un peu plus irrégulières à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'essaierai (je dis pas que je vais y arriver) de poster au moins une fois par semaine. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, les gens :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Albafica se frotte les yeux en retournant à son comptoir. Il entend dans son dos les portières claquer et le moteur se mettre en marche. Depuis deux bonnes heures, il voit les couples et familles défiler, ces derniers viennent récupérer les couronnes mortuaires pour le lendemain. Le jeune homme bâille, sa nuit écourtée commence à se faire ressentir. S'asseyant sur son tabouret et rayant sur son carnet les commandes récupérées par les clients, il inscrit dans un coin l'heure de l'enterrement, bien décidé à être présent. Demain, c'est dimanche, il aura le loisir de faire la grasse matinée avant d'aller au cimetière. Machinalement, le jeune homme entoure la commande restante et repose son crayon. Une envie de dormir le submerge. Un instant, il ferme les yeux.

_La lame mord la chair du Roi de Crête. Le sang coule sur ses mains. Brûlant. Epais. Il pousse le corps dans le bassin d'eau chaude d'un coup de pied…_

Albafica sursaute et rouvre les yeux. Le regard mauve et bien vivant, Minos le fixe.

Le fleuriste affiche une expression contrite :

- Désolé, mauvaise nuit. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Mauvaise nuit ? répète son voisin. Pourquoi ?

Il dévisage le beau jeune homme d'un regard perçant en se demandant si ce dernier va lui parler du meurtre de la serveuse, persuadé qu'il y a un rapport.

- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, répond un peu sèchement Albafica sur un ton indiquant clairement « je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous raconter ma vie. »

Minos hausse un sourcil sans le quitter du regard. Agacé d'être ainsi dévisagé, le fleuriste détourne les yeux.

_Pourquoi je suis content de voir qu'il va bien ? Il a l'air juste un peu fatigué._

- Tu es libre ce soir ? demande alors Minos.

- Pardon ? s'exclame le jeune homme stupéfait. Vous plaisantez ?

_Ce type est fou ! On ne se connait même pas !_

Le Général des Armées de Hadès affiche un demi-sourire.

_Le mettre en confiance, l'inviter, ensuite on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas, beauté !_

- Alors ?

- Pas question ! répond Albafica.

- Pourquoi ? insiste Minos.

Le fleuriste le fusille du regard :

- Je vais finir très tard et j'ai l'intention de rentrer chez moi juste après.

- Tard ? répète le garagiste. En général tu fermes au plus tard à 19 h 30.

_Il m'espionne en plus !_

- Pas ce soir, je dois rester au moins jusqu'à 21 heures.

- Quelle idée de faire des heures sup' !

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, ravi que le comptoir les sépare. Il aimerait bien que Minos dégage de son magasin, mais ne sait pas comment le lui faire comprendre poliment.

- Ce n'est pas normal pour un fleuriste de finir si tard !

- Pour un employé peut-être, rétorque froidement Albafica. Mais je suis le patron et je fais comme je l'entends.

- Justement ! Tu peux aussi finir plus tôt par conséquent !

- Je peux, mais je n'ai pas envie. Des clients ne peuvent pas venir avant minimum 21 heures.

- Ça les regarde, réplique Minos amusé de le voir contrarié. Ils n'ont qu'à venir lundi dans la journée.

Agacé, le beau jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel :

- Ce sont des gens qui sont partis en vacance en laissant leur fille à une nounou. La petite a été tuée pendant le massacre, ils ont été prévenus tard et rentrent en catastrophe de je ne sais quel pays afin d'être présent à l'enterrement. Ils veulent récupérer la couronne mortuaire ce soir dès qu'ils arriveront de l'aéroport. Je ne peux pas leur refuser ça.

- Si tu le dis… marmonne Minos guère attendri.

_Bien un stupide petit humain ça… les morts s'en foutent des couronnes, ils ne les voient pas en Enfer._

Albafica cligne des yeux, sidéré par le manque de réaction et d'émotion de son interlocuteur.

- Vous comptez acheter quelque chose ? interroge-t-il froidement.

- Tu viens à l'enterrement, demain ?

_Ces gens qui ont la manie de répondre à une question par une autre question !_

- Bien sûr, comme presque tout le monde.

- Tu fais un truc après ?

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va me lâcher, oui ?_

Le fleuriste inspire profondément et expire lentement en comptant jusqu'à dix.

- C'est quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez me laisser ? J'ai du travail.

Décidé à ignorer cet envahissant voisin, Albafica attrape l'arrosoir rangé sous le comptoir et longe le meuble dans l'idée d'aller le remplir au robinet de l'arrière-boutique. Tel un serpent, la main de Minos fuse et lui attrape le poignet à l'instant où plus rien ne les sépare. Immédiatement, Albafica tente de se libérer mais les doigts se resserrent.

- Lâchez-moi ! ordonne le fleuriste.

Minos apprécie la lueur à peine angoissée qui nait au fond des yeux bleus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me plais et tu refuses mes invitations alors je fais les choses à ma manière.

Il tire brusquement le jeune homme à lui. L'arrosoir tombe au sol.

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes !

- Bien sûr que si, rétorque le Spectre en lui ramenant les bras dans le dos.

Albafica frémit. Il n'aime pas sentir cet homme l'immobiliser ainsi. Ou peut-être que si. Confus, il essaye de se tortiller pour s'échapper. Le regard de Minos caresse ses lèvres. Ses joues rosissent de honte et d'envie lorsque Minos avance la tête.

- Non ! proteste le fleuriste. Je suis malade ! C'est dangereux.

Le Juge de Hadès se fige à deux millimètres de son visage, frustré.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis malade, répète Albafica Mon sang, mes larmes et ma salive sont contaminés par la maladie. Je suis contagieux.

Minos cligne des yeux, stupéfait.

_Les humains sont tellement fragiles. Et il faut que la maladie ronge une beauté pareille._

- Mais ta peau n'est pas atteinte.

- Si, mais c'est atténué grâce aux médicaments… seulement atténué.

La pression sur ses poignets se relâche. Les yeux mauves ne quittent pas les siens.

_Voilà pourquoi il évite de toucher quiconque. En tant que Spectre, je suis immunisé contre pas mal de choses, mais suivant la maladie en question je peux aussi être contaminé. Il vaudrait mieux éviter._

- Depuis quand es-tu atteint ?

- Mes huit ans, répond Albafica en ramassant son arrosoir.

Minos fronce les sourcils et le laisse gagner l'arrière-boutique sans rien dire.

oOo

Lorsqu'Albafica revient quelques instants plus tard, il constate que son voisin est parti. A travers la vitrine, il le voit démarrer sa moto et s'en aller.

_Mes paroles l'ont fait fuir ? Tant mieux ! J'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus m'ennuyer._

Pourtant, il a le cœur un peu gros de voir qu'apprendre l'existence d'une maladie fait ainsi fuir Minos.

_Paradoxalement, je fais tout pour me tenir à l'écart des gens et les éviter. Cette boutique est mon extrême limite et je suis prudent avec chaque client. Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir, je n'ai pas le choix. En plus, ce type n'est pas net ! Au moins, je suis tranquille maintenant._

Le fleuriste arrose ses plantes, un peu bouleversé. Il sent encore avec précision la pression des doigts sur sa peau et il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il aime ou déteste cette sensation.

**Ek Pal Ka Jeena ( La vie ne dure qu'un temps – traduction )**

_« La vie ne dure qu'un temps  
Puis un jour, elle nous laisse  
Nous partons en emportant  
Nos vertus et nos faiblesses_

_Au début nos mains étaient vides_  
_Elles le seront toujours_  
_Nous ne laissons rien de solide_  
_Rien à part notre amour_  
_Partage tes sourires_  
_Avant de partir_

_Oh, mon cœur chantonne, il est las_  
_Des élans vains, des aléas_  
_Oh, mon cœur chantonne, il est las_  
_Des élans vains, des aléas_

_Oh, je rêve sans cesse à ce bel ange à aimer_  
_Oui, je rêve à mon bien-aimé_  
_Oh, je sais qu'il est quelque part pour moi dans cet univers_  
_Quelque part dans cet univers_

_J'ai cherché son visage_  
_J'ai voulu voir son cœur_  
_J'ai cherché son image_  
_Je désire sa douceur_  
_Je l'ai tant cherché_  
_Mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé_

_Oh, mon cœur chantonne, il est las  
Des élans vains, des aléas  
Oh, mon cœur chantonne, il est las  
Des élans vains, des aléas_

_Oh, la vie est comme une brise de félicité_  
_Une brise de félicité_  
_Oh, cette brise n'est rien d'autre qu'une trahison qui nous perd_  
_Oui, un doux vent qui nous perd_

_Mais cette félicité  
Me fait me sentir incomplet  
Mon âme est comme assoiffée  
Mon bonheur est imparfait  
Je ne m'inquiète pas  
Ce qu'il me manque viendra »_


	12. Chapter 12

La moto se gare devant l'hôpital de la ville. Minos descend en retirant son casque et range ce dernier dans son coffre. Sans hésitation, le Juge de Hadès franchit les portes automatiques et se dirige droit vers l'accueil.

_Une maladie grave comme celle d'Albafica est forcément suivie par un médecin. Dans la mesure où le sang est concerné, il a dû faire des examens, il y a surement des traces quelque part ici, c'est le seul hôpital à des kilomètres à la ronde et il n'y a aucun laboratoire où il ait pu se rendre._

Avec satisfaction, il constate qu'une seule personne est présente à l'accueil, au téléphone. Visiblement, c'est un médecin et non un secrétaire, l'étiquette sur sa blouse blanche en témoigne. L'homme raccroche et se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Seigneur Minos.

Ce dernier sourit en reconnaissant l'un des Spectres aux ordres de son frère Rhadamanthe :

-Luco, je voulais justement te voir.

- A votre service, que puis-je pour vous ?

Minos s'accoude au comptoir et croise les mains :

- Des recherches, des renseignements. Un certain Albafica, contagieux, atteint au sang, salive et larmes, d'après ses dires. Il est forcément suivi ici, non ? C'est un humain.

Le Spectre semble réfléchir :

- Il y a des chances. Vous connaissez son nom de famille ?

- Non, mais un prénom comme le sien n'est pas courant.

Le médecin acquiesce, songeur :

- Certes. Cependant il va me falloir un peu de temps. Je ne suis pas en charge des infections du sang, il va falloir que je fouille les dossiers de mes collègues et du labo. Dès que je trouve cet Albafica, je vous préviens.

- Fais vite, ordonne le général.

- Donnez-moi trois jours maximum et vous aurez les infos.

- Parfait !

Sur ces mots, Minos tourne les talons et quitte le bâtiment.

oOo

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, Luco retourne à son bureau. Sur son bloc note, il inscrit le prénom donné par Minos.

_Albafica._

_Ce prénom ne m'est pas étranger, je l'ai déjà entendu c'est certain. Mais par qui ? Un de mes collègues ? Et quand ?_

Ses pensées sont interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone personnel. Voyant le nom de Rhadamanthe s'afficher sur l'écran, il décroche immédiatement :

- Maître ?

- Que te voulais Minos ?

Un très mince sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du Spectre. Son Seigneur et Maître veille de près sur ses frères, il semble au courant de leurs moindres faits et gestes, en restant discret et très protecteur envers eux.

_Mon propre frère n'était pas ainsi avec moi._

Sans mentir, il rapporte fidèlement les quelques minutes passées avec le Juge. Rhadamanthe soupire à l'autre bout du fil, un peu dépité de constater que son cadet continue de faire une fixation sur le fleuriste.

- Très bien, je ne t'empêche pas de faire ces recherches. Par contre, tiens-moi également au courant de ce que tu trouveras.

Luco raccroche quelques instants plus tard.

Rhadamanthe, Minos et Aiacos, les trois Juges des Enfers… Trois frères. Malgré les divergences et traits de caractères parfois différents, ils sont bien plus proches les uns des autres que lui ne l'était avec son frère ainé. Leurs chemins se sont séparés depuis bien longtemps… lorsque Lugonis, Chevalier d'Athéna, a essayé de le tuer, refusant de voir son cadet devenir un Spectre au service de Hadès. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus remonte à dix ans en arrière… peut être même quinze en réalité, c'est vague dans son esprit. Puis un jour, Lugonis a été tué. Luco n'a jamais cherché à savoir les raisons de son décès et ne s'est pas présenté à l'enterrement.

_Bref. Du passé tout ça. J'ai des patients et des recherches à faire, ça c'est le présent._

Il attrape un dossier sur son bureau et se dirige vers la salle d'attente où l'attend son prochain malade.

oOoOoO

_Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais, le chapitre est tout petit (pas taper é_è) mais c'est pour vous faire poireauter en attendant le prochain qui sera plus long, c'est promis. _

_Dites moi, bande de gens (le premier qui me dit "what the cut" je le... lui fais des câlins), mon histoire vous plais ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Et tant qu'à faire... qu'espérez vous voir dans cette fic ? Du viol ? (owi) des calins ? (owiii) du sm ? (owiwiwi !) des cochons roses ? ( gné oO ) à vos claviers, les enfants ! Dites moi tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête. Et si vous avez des questions diverses et en tout genre (en rapport ou non avec la fic) je vous répondrais en fin d'article ! _

_Merci à vous !_

_Je vous n'ems fort ! _


	13. Chapter 13

Alignés près des fosses, les petits cercueils attendent d'être mis en terre. Les gens défilent, se recueillent en murmurant des prières. Blasé, Minos circule au milieu des humains et rejoint Aiacos en train de mitrailler la foule avec son appareil photo.

- Le type châtain, devant le troisième cercueil, murmure-t-il. Prends-le.

- Un Chevalier ? interroge son cadet en braquant l'appareil numérique sur celui indiqué.

- Pas impossible. Il en connait au moins un en tout cas, à surveiller donc.

Les yeux de Minos passent la foule en revue, à la recherche des deux Chevaliers d'Or.

_Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont être absents._

Il aperçoit le regard interrogateur de Rhadamanthe et lui répond par un sms pour signaler l'absence des deux proies mais la présence de celui qui en connait un. Son message envoyé, Minos se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec l'appareil photo de son petit frère.

- Fais-moi un beau sourire, Minou !

Le Spectre du Griffon plaque la main sur l'objectif et l'oblige à baisser l'appareil :

- C'est pas moi qu'il faut photographier, imbécile !

- Mais c'est pour mon album photo personnel ! proteste son cadet en reculant.

- Depuis quand tu fais un album ?

Aiacos brandit à nouveau son appareil en répliquant joyeusement :

- Depuis maintenant !

Il appuie sur le bouton et s'enfuit en courant alors que Minos est en train de tendre la main pour l'étrangler. Frustré et agacé par les gamineries de son petit frère, Minos pivote sur ses talons et note la présence d'Albafica. Le fleuriste se tient à l'écart de la foule, adossé à l'un des rares arbres plantés dans le cimetière. Le vent léger joue avec les mèches bleutées qui viennent caresser les joues du jeune homme. Le Spectre de Hadès ne réfléchit pas et le rejoint. Les yeux saphir du fleuriste croisent les siens, un peu étonnés.

_Je comprends rien à ce type. Hier il fout le camp en apprenant que je suis malade et aujourd'hui il vient me voir. A quoi il joue ?_

- Salut Alba.

_Maintenant j'ai un diminutif ? Merveilleux._

- 'lut, marmonne-t-il.

- Désolé pour hier, s'excuse Minos. J'ai eu un coup de fil urgent.

_Pourquoi je cherche à me justifier ?_

Le beau jeune homme hausse un sourcil, pas vraiment dupe, mais hoche la tête :

- Pas besoin de vous expliquer, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci, répond mécaniquement le fleuriste.

Aiacos braque son appareil vers l'arbre et mitraille son frère en se demandant qui est le beau jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Tu n'es pas censé prendre Minos en photo, le rabroue Rhadamanthe juste dans son dos. Concentre-toi sur le boulot.

- Ça va, ça va, grommelle le journaliste en photographiant les gens devant les cercueils.

Rhadamanthe fixe les deux personnes sous l'arbre.

_Quelle imprudence, Minos. D'habitude tu tues sans poser de questions, tu n'as que mépris pour la vie humaine. Pourquoi sembles-tu si fasciné par cet Albafica… pourquoi ? Tu as oublié Milétos depuis longtemps, ne réveille pas de douloureux souvenirs en te rapprochant de ce garçon._

Loin de partager les inquiétudes de son aîné, Aiacos se déplace d'un cercueil à l'autre en gardant à l'œil l'homme montré un peu plus tôt par son frère. Chaque fois qu'une personne s'approche du mec châtain, il prend une photo. Une vieille mémé le foudroie du regard, trouvant ce petit jeune irrespectueux avec son appareil. Aiacos lui tire la langue en réponse et photographie la mamie à l'instant où celle-ci pousse un « oh ! » outré.

oOoOo

Minos bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'enterrement s'éternise. Depuis deux heures, il écoute les plaintes et lamentations de ces stupides humains.

_Et ça pleure, et ça chouine, et ça gémit, et ça n'arrive même plus à parler comme il faut entre deux hoquets… J'ai comme une folle envie de massacrer tout le monde !_

Agacé, il tourne les yeux vers Albafica et constate que ce dernier a les yeux brillants de larmes contenues en regardant le premier cercueil mis en terre.

_Pas possible d'être aussi sensible !_

Mal à l'aise, le Spectre du Griffon reporte son attention sur les gens présents.

_C'est quand même de ma faute s'il pleure… ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'atteint pas ! Rien à foutre ! Type qui chouinasse comme une gonzesse, m'en tape !_

Albafica sursaute lorsqu'un mouchoir est soudainement brandi sous son nez.

- Tiens, grommelle Minos.

_Tu es trop beau pour pleurer._

Le fleuriste le remercie du bout des lèvres et s'essuie les yeux.

Rhadamanthe n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène et sent une inquiétude mêlée d'agacement le gagner.

_Ne t'attache pas à cet humain, Minos !_

_oOoOoOo_

Les mains dans les poches, Dôko observe les personnes présentes. Il reconnait des Chevaliers et examine avec soin les autres, s'interrogeant sur qui est un simple humain et qui est un Spectre. Celui qui a agressé Shion est sûrement ici… mais où ? Et qui est-il ? Lui-même doit rester sur ses gardes et faire attention à ne pas se faire suivre en partant. Du coin de l'œil, il regarde Albafica qui se tient à l'écart, comme toujours… même si un mec se tient non loin de lui et semble le surveiller du coin de l'œil, l'air un peu soucieux. Dôko sourit légèrement en espérant que son ami s'autorise enfin à agrandir son cercle de connaissances.

oOOooOOoo

Il est 18 heures lorsque l'enterrement prend fin. Les gens commencent lentement à rentrer chez eux, tristes et moroses pour la plupart. Dôko profite du mouvement de foule pour se décaler et se cacher derrière une imposante croix à l'écart, attendant que tout le monde soit parti et qu'il puisse rentrer sans risques. Patiemment, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance laisse une bonne heure s'écouler, jouant la carte de la prudence. Il active ensuite son cosmos et le laisse s'étendre lentement dans le cimetière et les alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'y a aucune présence et prêt à battre en retraite à la moindre alerte. Satisfait, Dôko sort de sa cachette, un peu étonné de ne pas être suivi. Même un Spectre dissimulant son cosmos reste une présence…

_Etrange, mais peut-être que les Spectres ont d'autres choses à faire ou qu'ils ne m'estiment pas dangereux. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne m'ont même pas repéré en réalité. Mais ça serait étonnant. La serveuse a été tuée et Shion attaqué peu de temps après, donc l'ennemi était dans le coin… _

OoooOOOoO

Rhadamanthe observe le cimetière, frustré et agacé. Il n'a réalisé que trop tard qu'aucun de ses frères n'a pris en filature le type qui connait un des Chevaliers d'Or. Aiacos est vite rentré pour développer ses photos et écrire son article. Minos a collé Albafica en insistant pour que ce dernier vienne boire un café avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il était tout pâle et certainement pas en état de rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Invitation acceptée par le fleuriste, davantage pour le faire taire que par réelle envie.

Pestant contre le manque de sérieux de ses cadets, le Spectre survole une nouvelle fois les lieux, sans rien trouver. Les ailes de son Surplis de la Wyvern battent l'air tandis qu'il prend de l'altitude.

_Si les Dieux Jumeaux ou Pandore apprennent cet échec…_

OOooOOooOO

Albafica soupire de soulagement en sortant du bar.

_Comment j'ai pu accepter de prendre un verre avec ce type ? Ah oui, c'était pour qu'il arrête de me harceler._

Il regarde de chaque côté de la rue et entend la voix de Minos non loin. Le jeune homme s'éloigne rapidement en prenant la direction opposée à la sienne.

Ils étaient en train de se dévisager en chiens de faïence, en abordant des sujets stupides tels que la météo, les différentes variétés de fleurs et comment réparer une moto. Minos s'était même un peu moqué de lui parce qu'il avait commandé un jus de fruit au lieu d'un bon verre d'alcool. Heureusement, le mobile de son voisin avait sonné, le nom de Rhadamanthe s'était affiché et il était sorti pour répondre.

_Vive le téléphone !_

Le fleuriste se dépêche de mettre le plus de distance entre eux, un peu troublé par l'attitude bizarre du garagiste à son encontre.

Au bout de vingt minutes, enfin chez lui et une tasse de thé à la main, il pousse la porte coulissante qui donne sur son jardin. Ramenant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête afin de se protéger un peu du froid, le jeune homme sourit en humant l'odeur de ses roses. Il aime sa maison à l'écart de la ville avec sa petite roseraie. Les mains autour de sa tasse brûlante, Albafica regarde des pétales voleter : des roses, des rouges, des blancs, des noirs. Le fleuriste tend la main pour cueillir une rose noire et grimace lorsque son doigt s'entaille sur une épine. Il fait tourner la fleur entre le pouce et l'index tandis qu'un peu de sang tombe sur une pierre à ses pieds. Immédiatement, les gouttes pourpres se mettent à la ronger.

OOooOOooOOoooOO

Constatant qu'Albafica est parti, Minos soupire. Il ne retourne pas dans le bar, laissant le serveur se lamenter en voyant que ses deux clients sont partis sans payer.

_Génial… ma proie qui fiche le camp et Rhada qui me fait la leçon. Merveilleuse soirée. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de baratiner ? Je dois éviter ce type tant que j'ignore tout de sa maladie. Ou alors il faut que je l'étripe à distance avec mes fils de cosmos. Pas discuter avec lui autour d'un verre !_

Le Spectre rebrousse chemin jusqu'à sa maison et se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Il ferme les yeux.

_Albafica…_

OOoooOOOooOo

_Knossos. IIème millénaire avant J-C._

_Une soirée de banquet parmi tant d'autres. Minos jette un coup d'œil à Astérion, son père adoptif, en se demandant s'il peut s'éclipser discrètement de ce dîner barbant. En soupirant, il regarde Rhadamanthe assis à côté de lui, puis tourne les yeux vers leur petit frère Sarpédon. Ce dernier, comme d'habitude, se tient à l'écart, le nez baissé dans son assiette. Il est tellement discret et silencieux qu'on oublie totalement sa présence._

_Le Prince de Crête se redresse légèrement sur son siège lorsque la troupe de danseurs entre dans la salle pour mettre un peu d'animation. Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit le danseur principal dans une tenue bien plus belle que les autres qui met sa silhouette en valeur. _

**_Milétos…_**

**_Un jour, tu seras à moi…_**

_Ce que Minos ignore en faisant ce serment c'est que Rhadamanthe est en train de se promettre la même chose._

Au petit matin, Minos a déjà oublié son rêve et le souvenir de Milétos.

**Mystérieux personnage ( Dracula )**

_« Mystérieux personnage, on dirait un gitan  
Au regard de nuage, si beau, si menaçant._

_Mystérieux personnage, on dirait un centaure  
Venu du fond des âges retrouver un trésor_

_Mystérieux personnage, mais qui est-il vraiment ?  
La peur ou le courage ? L'ennemi ou la mort ?_

_Se peut-il que le temps, ne soit que la frontière.  
Où dorment les géants faits d'or et de poussière._

_Mystérieux personnage, mais qui est-il vraiment ?  
La peur ou le courage ? L'ennemi ou la mort ?_

_Mystérieux personnage_

**_Enfin c'est toi, enfin_**_  
C'est comme si la folie  
__**C'est toi ma délivrance**__  
Dessinai ton visage  
__**Venue**__  
A l'approche_

_**Pour mettre fin**_

_De la nuit_

**_A des siècles d'errance._**_  
Se peut-il que les hommes  
__**Mon beau, mon promis**_

_Ne soient jamais humains  
__**Enfin c'est toi, enfin**__  
Qu'un triste ciel d'automne  
__**Il est temps que se brise**__  
Qui s'abat sur un chêne_

**_ L'anneau de mon destin_**_  
Mystérieux personnage_

**_Il est temps de prier_**_  
Mais qui est-il vraiment  
__**Pour l'âme et le salut**__  
La peur ou le courage  
__**Du navire égaré**__  
L'ennemi ou la mort  
__**Que je suis devenu**__ »_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOooO_

_Bonjour la populasse ! Alors quoi de neuf en ce jour de novembre ? Vous allez bien ?_

_1) Alors, on m'a demandé si la toxicité d'Albafica était réduite. Réponse : non. Les fleurs qu'ils vend en magasin sont inoffensives pour commencer. Vous venez de voir son jardin, là, et pouvez constater qu'il a quelques roses bien à lui en ce lieu un peu à l'écart de la ville. Lui même n'est atteint qu'au niveau du sang... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ceci sera plus précisé dans les chapitres à venir :)_

_2 ) Quel est le boulot de Rhadamanthe ? (Radis Menthe pour les intimes x) ) Réponse : vous allez vite le savoir... Au prochain chapitre ou celui juste après... _

_3) Quels seront les couples présents ? Alooors, des couples vous allez en souper ! Minos et Albafica, bien sûr. Dôko et Shion. Je ne vais pas spoiler, maaaais je peux vous dire que Aiacos (oui, je préfère dire Aiacos que Eaque) aura quelqu'un. Rhadamanthe aura aussi, plus tard, un amant. En couple très secondaire, vous aurez peut être l'occasion de voir Tenma et Alone (ça dépend de si j'ai moyen d'amener une scène sur ça). Et... vous aurez une "surprise" normalement en ce qui concerne Sisyphe._

_Pour information, certains ont pu relever que je mentionnais plusieurs fois "Milétos" et "Sarpédon". Ces deux personnages ne sont pas dans Saint Seiya, par contre ils font partis de la mythologie grecque... Si certains veulent en apprendre davantage, Wiki est votre ami. Mais vous en saurez plus de toute façon tout au long de la fic !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Je vous n'aime !_


	14. Chapter 14

Avec un sourire, Albafica raccroche son téléphone et relit ce qu'il vient d'écrire sur son cahier de commandes. Un futur couple de mariés vient de lui réclamer un nombre hallucinant de fleurs pour décorer la mairie et leur salle de réception. A n'en point douter, ça va être l'une de ses plus grosses commandes du mois.

Le fleuriste attrape son thermos de café sous le comptoir et déplie le journal du matin en buvant une gorgée brûlante. Tous les journaux de la région mentionnent l'enterrement de la veille. Ne sachant lequel choisir, il a acheté le premier qui lui tombait sous la main. Celui qui a écrit a également prit énormément de photos, surement pour compenser le manque de qualité de son article. En effet, le journaliste à l'humour noir décrit l'évènement tragique comme un « _joyeux défilé familial dont le but n'a rien à envier à un Concours du « Cercueil le plus onéreux_ »

_Ce n'est même plus de l'humour, c'est du manque total de respect._

Albafica délaisse cette lecture qu'il ne juge pas à son goût et regarde les photos. Surpris, il constate qu'on le voit bien sur l'une d'elle, en compagnie de Minos, au moment où ce dernier lui tend un mouchoir.

Le jeune homme redresse la tête vers sa vitrine. La moto était déjà garée devant l'atelier à son arrivée et divers bruits de moteur, marteau et autres cliquetis lui indiquent clairement que son voisin est bien là.

_J'espère qu'à présent il va enfin me foutre la paix._

Il replie le journal sur son comptoir et finit de boire son café, les pensées tournées vers sa nouvelle commande.

OoO

De bonne humeur, Dôko claque la porte en rentrant chez lui :

- Shion !

Son amant sort du salon et lui sourit :

- Toi, tu viens d'avoir une bonne nouvelle. Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

Le Chevalier de la Balance se rue sur lui et l'embrasse de joie. Shion rit en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

- Tellement bien que je viens de poser ma démission au bar. Je dois rester encore, le temps d'avoir un remplaçant…

- Mais tu as enfin reçu ton diplôme, devine Shion en en repoussant tendrement une mèche châtain du front.

- Ouais ! Et la mairie m'a accordé une salle. Une super grande salle ! Par les temps qui courent, de nombreux parents ont envie que leurs enfants apprennent à se défendre.

Les mains du Chevalier du Bélier s'enroulent autour des siennes :

- Et les gens se plaignaient beaucoup du départ de l'ancien prof d'arts martiaux. Tu vas avoir énormément d'élèves, j'en suis certain.

Dôko acquiesce, les yeux brillants :

- J'espère en tout cas ! J'aimerais réussir à donner déjà quelques cours en plus du travail au bar.

- N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin d'aide… commence son petit ami en lui pressant doucement les mains.

- Je te demande, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère que tu restes à l'abri, à la maison, réplique Dôko d'une voix douce en embrassant ses lèvres avec légèreté.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne dans leur petite maison. Shion libère les mains de son compagnon qui se retourne et file ouvrir.

- Salut El Cid ! s'exclame-t-il. Entre, je t'en prie !

Le nouveau venu pénètre dans l'entrée en essuyant machinalement ses chaussures sur le paillasson et salue Shion d'un signe de tête. Sans tourner autour du pot, il expose immédiatement la raison de sa visite :

- Comme Sisyphe est également bloqué chez lui, j'ai pris le relais de son enquête.

Shion l'invite à les suivre dans le salon. El Cid refuse d'un signe de tête :

- Je ne peux pas m'attarder, je dois voir le Grand Pope. Cependant, Sisyphe m'a dit qu'il tenait à ce que tu sois au courant de la moindre nouveauté.

Il fouille dans sa sacoche en bandoulière tout en expliquant :

- Nous avons interrogé le voisinage du Centre. Beaucoup de Spectres ont dû se mêler aux humains et essayent de couvrir le responsable parce que j'ai récolté bons nombres de descriptions qui s'opposaient totalement. D'autres n'ont rien vu du tout ou nient avoir vu. Cependant...

Le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne sort une pochette de son sac et l'ouvre :

- Un vieux monsieur n'osait pas parler. Sa fenêtre donne sur l'entrée du Centre Aéré. Il disait que j'allais le prendre pour un fou. J'ai insisté et il a fini par parler. Il raconte avoir entendu des cris, puis un homme avec une sorte d'armure noire serait sorti avant de s'envoler.

Ils échangent tous les trois un regard entendu :

- Voilà bien une description d'un Surplis de Spectre, murmure Shion. Tu en sais davantage ?

El Cid lui tend une feuille de papier :

- Description du suspect. Elle se confirme avec deux autres personnes qui se souviennent avoir vu quelqu'un entrer dans le bâtiment mais sans l'armure.

Dôko se déplace et pose le menton sur l'épaule de son amant pour lire en même temps que lui, à mi-voix :

- « Un mètre quatre-vingt environ, de longs cheveux blancs, joli garçon, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. » Pas mal comme indications… plusieurs personnes peuvent correspondre mais ça réduit considérablement le champ d'investigation.

- On vous tient au courant dès qu'on en apprend davantage.

- Merci, répond Shion tandis que le Chevalier referme son sac.

Songeur, Dôko relit la description donnée, laissant le soin à son amoureux de raccompagner le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne à la porte.

_Le type avec Albafica, au cimetière, il correspond à la description. Il faut que je l'informe et lui dise de se méfier de ce type._

_OoOOOoo_

_Salut bande de gens ! Alors oui, je sais, désolée, c'est petit... c'est juste pas toujours facile de couper au bon endroit pour envoyer sur fanfic. Du coup, une question me vient à l'esprit, ô chers lecteurs._

_Préférez vous des "petits" chapitres mais du coup ça sous entend que les mises à jour seront plus régulières, ou préférez vous un graaaaand chapitre en sachant que dans ce cas il faudra s'attendre à devoir attendre un peu entre chaque publi... Dites moi votre avis !_

_Pourquoi au fait ai-je mis Dôko et Shion ensembles ? Parce que ! (wala, ça c'est une réponse *PAF*) Na, en fait, c'est qu'en regardant Lost Canvas, j'ai toujours trouvé très amusant le coup de Dôko qui vient garder la maison de Shion... sachant que c'est toujours Dôko le gardien, jamais un autre, qu'ils sont très proches et que je les trouve trow mignons en couple._

_Précision, je connais bien plus Lost Canvas que le Saint Seiya d'origine (j'ai comme qui dirait des envies de meurtres sur Saori et Seiya...) donc si vous vous attendez à trouver des éléments de Saint Seiya... bah n'espérez pas trop. Cependant, cependant, cependant il y aura quand même quelques éléments pris de Saint Seiya... notamment deux personnages (suspence suspence, de qui s'agit-il ?)_

_A bientôt les gens !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Vous vouliez un long chapitre ? Vous voilà servis ! En espérant que ça vous fera poireauter jusqu'au prochain qui arrivera je sais pas quand_

_OOOOOooooooOoOOooooooOOO_

Albafica s'étire en regardant l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il est déjà 16 heures. Son envahissant voisin n'est pas venu le voir la veille, ni aujourd'hui.

_Sûrement à court d'idées pour draguer. Ou alors il cherche un nouveau plan pour m'approcher. Ou alors il a laissé tomber._

Le fleuriste sort de son magasin et traverse la rue pour entrer dans l'atelier. Il fronce le nez en sentant l'odeur d'huile, de peinture et d'essence qui plane dans l'air.

- Tient, tient, une petite fleur perdue dans mon antre.

Accroupit derrière une moto, Minos regarde le jeune homme dans son garage, un peu étonné de le voir venir ici de son plein gré.

- J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement pour un ami.

Le Spectre du Griffon se redresse, une trace de cambouis sur la joue. Il attrape un chiffon :

- Dis-moi tout.

Le regard d'Albafica erre sur le désordre régnant dans l'atelier.

- Il voudrait acheter une moto, ça va chercher dans les combiens ?

- Tout dépend de s'il veut du neuf ou de l'occasion, réplique le garagiste en essuyant ses mains.

- Il a dit qu'il verrait en fonction du prix justement.

Un pli songeur se forme sur le front du Juge :

- Une occasion vaut bien au minimum du minimum dans les mille euros. Mais pour une bonne occasion potable, il faut aller chercher dans les mille cinq cent, voire deux milles.

- Ah ouais, quand même… marmonne Albafica un peu surpris par le prix. Vous en vendez ?

- Là, actuellement, non, mais ça peut m'arriver.

Fièrement, Minos tapote la selle du deux roues sur lequel il travaille depuis deux jours :

- Ce petit bijou, je peux le réserver pour ton ami si tu veux. Je lui ferai un prix.

Le beau jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le coupe :

- Excusez-moi…

Albafica décroche en souriant :

- Salut Shion. Quoi de neuf ?

_Shion ? C'est le nom du Chevalier d'Or !_

Faisant mine d'être occupé à nettoyer son moteur, Minos écoute attentivement la conversation, bien qu'Albafica se soit éloigné pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Je veux bien, mais je dois rester au magasin jusqu'à 18 heures, tu vas devoir attendre… ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le Griffon entend le Chevalier répondre sans arriver à comprendre ses paroles. Du coin de l'œil, il voit le fleuriste tâtonner ses poches.

- Attends deux minutes.

Albafica se tourne vers Minos :

- Pardon, vous auriez un bout de papier et un stylo pour me dépanner ?

Le Spectre hoche la tête et attrape un bloc note avec un crayon qui reposaient sur une caisse à outils. Il lui tend le matériel sans un mot. Coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, Albafica pose le bloc contre le mur et se met à écrire ce qui semble être des indications de route.

- D'accord… corrige-moi si je me trompe : à la sortie de la ville, je prends à droite le petit chemin, je longe le champ et on se retrouve sur l'ancien terrain de foot ?

Il sourit, l'air visiblement heureux d'aller retrouver bientôt son ami :

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

Albafica raccroche et adresse un regard d'excuse au garagiste :

- Désolé. Merci pour le bloc.

Il récupère la petite feuille avec ses annotations et lui rend le matériel.

- Donc, vous me parliez de cette moto…

Minos hoche la tête :

- Oui. Ton ami n'aura qu'à venir la voir. Ce qui m'amuse, c'est de bricoler, la vente c'est moins marrant. Je peux lui vendre pour mille cinq cents, il fera une belle affaire, crois-moi.

Le fleuriste acquiesce, pensif :

- Merci, je lui en parlerai et je vous tiens au courant.

Apercevant des clients devant sa boutique, il recule vers l'entrée de l'atelier :

- Je dois y aller. Merci encore pour les infos !

Le Spectre de Hadès le regarde traverser la rue en courant et regagner son magasin.

_C'est l'occasion rêvée ! Ce petit idiot naïf vient de me dire où trouver un Chevalier ! Quelle tête va faire Rhadamanthe quand je lui raconterai !_

Il retire sa combinaison de travail, décidé à aller au point de rendez-vous.

_Je vais trouver ce type et le forcer à me dire où est Athéna, puis je le tuerai avant l'arrivée d'Albafica. Avec un peu de chance, il viendra se consoler dans mes bras… Ou alors, je planquerai le corps pour éviter que ce petit sensible soit encore traumatisé._

OOOoooOoO

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Spectre arrive à l'endroit indiqué par Albafica. Afin de ne pas être repéré immédiatement, il est venu en volant et s'est posé un peu à l'écart du lieu.

En silence, Minos avance en remontant un chemin de terre. Les cailloux se brisent sous les semelles de son Surplis. Il sent le Cosmos d'un Chevalier d'Or non loin.

_Shion est donc déjà là. Parfait ! J'ai largement le temps de m'occuper de son cas avant l'arrivée d'Albafica._

Il sourit en s'approchant de l'ancien terrain de foot et s'arrête soudain, stupéfait. Des centaines de roses parsèment les lieux et s'étendent sous ses pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

OOOOOOOOooooOOOOooOOOOO

Les yeux de Rhadamanthe parcourent rapidement son écran d'ordinateur tandis qu'il porte le gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

- Entre, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Valentine entre dans le bureau avec une pochette dans les mains.

- Désolé, encore des signatures pour vos contrats.

- Pose-moi ça dans le coin du bureau, je regarde dès que j'ai fini.

Son second obéit et sort de la pièce en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprend pas comment son Maître arrive à conjuguer parfaitement son statut de Juge des Enfers, qui demande déjà énormément de travail, avec celui du grand patron qui possède plus d'une cinquantaine d'entreprises dans tout le pays.

Le Spectre achève d'écrire un mail et l'envoie. Sans prendre le temps de faire une pause, il tend la main vers les papiers fraichement apportés. Son téléphone sonne au même instant. Songeant en premier lieu à ignorer l'appel, il se ravise en voyant le nom de Luco s'afficher.

- Rhadamanthe, j'écoute.

Il active le haut-parleur et attrape un stylo.

- Maître, j'ai fait les recherches, commence immédiatement le Spectre de la Dryade. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous tenir en courant en premier.

- Je t'écoute, répond le Juge en signant la première feuille de sa pile.

- Le problème est là, mon Seigneur. Je n'ai rien du tout, aucun dossier au nom d'Albafica. Dans le doute, j'ai contacté les autres hôpitaux et laboratoires d'analyses jusqu'à deux cent kilomètres à la ronde. Personne ne connait cet homme.

Le stylo en suspens, Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils :

- Il est peut-être venu sous un autre nom ?

- Pas possible. Avant-hier, j'ai demandé à votre frère de me donner une description et je l'ai transmise… sans résultat.

Le Juge des Enfers oublie ses papiers et regarde le téléphone :

- Il aurait menti sur sa maladie ? Il a pu le faire pour que Minos lui foute la paix...

Mais en prononçant cette phrase, Rhadamanthe le sait déjà : ce n'est pas la bonne explication.

- Non… Seigneur, ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu en vérité, je viens de me rappeler pourquoi…

- Parle Luco !

Une bouffé d'inquiétude le prend et les quelques secondes qui passent avant d'avoir l'explication du Spectre lui paraissent interminables.

Hésitante, la voix du médecin reprend :

- Vous… saviez que j'avais un frère…

Rhadamanthe se fige et souffle :

- Oui.

_Non, ne me dites pas…_

- Il avait un élève répondant au nom d'Albafica…ça correspondrait, pour le sang et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas suivi médicalement.

_Minos ! Imbécile ! Tu t'es fourré dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou !_

- Merci, Luco, pour ces informations précieuses. J'informerai mon frère moi-même.

Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir demandé à Valentine d'assurer la fermeture, Rhadamanthe enfile son Surplis de la Wyvern et s'envole. Il est inquiet. Son cadet ne répond pas au téléphone.

_Bien sûr, c'est peut-être une coïncidence, il m'a déjà fait le coup d'ignorer mes appels mais…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Minos recule d'un pas. Ces roses dégagent un parfum entêtant qui n'a rien de naturel.

_Du poison… Et le Cosmos de Shion n'est pas ainsi, qui… ?_

Le Spectre redresse la tête et se fige. Assis sur l'un des murets des anciennes tribunes, les jambes croisées, un Chevalier d'Or le regarde. Son armure étincèle au soleil qui commence déjà à décroître à l'horizon. Le vent soulève quelques pétales de roses, sa cape blanche immaculée claque et ses longs cheveux bleus viennent dissimuler en partie ce visage reconnaissable entre mille.

_Albafica._

Le timide fleuriste a laissé place à un Chevalier d'Athéna au visage noble et fier.

_Comment… ? Il m'attendait… Il m'a devancé pour être ici avant moi, le coup de téléphone avait pour but de m'attirer ici._

Un rictus apparait sur les lèvres de Minos.

_Ce petit enfoiré s'est douté que je savais le nom et le statut de son ami, il m'a piégé. Cet imbécile m'a attiré hors de la ville pour m'affronter._

Les deux hommes se dévisagent en silence. Albafica se laisse tomber de son perchoir et avance jusqu'au centre du terrain, le regard plein de défi.

_Ce connard est encore plus magnifique ainsi !_

_Comment m'a-t-il grillé, au fait ?_

Le Spectre détaille l'armure et plisse les yeux. Ainsi, l'Ancien Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Lugonis, n'est pas mort sans laisser de successeur, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient tous.

_A ce qu'il parait, les Chevaliers des Poissons sont immunisés contre le parfum empoisonné de leurs roses. Je crois me souvenir que la particularité de Lugonis venait également du fait que son propre sang était toxique. Celui d'Albafica serait-il tout aussi dangereux ?_

- Alors, Minos du Griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse, mon champ de roses démoniaques t'empêcherait-il d'avancer ? le provoque le beau jeune homme.

_Tiens, maintenant il me tutoie._

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas, Albafica des Poissons ? Dommage, je vais te décevoir.

Le Spectre étend ses ailes en activant son Cosmos.

- L'Envol du Griffon !

Il écarte les bras. Le léger vent devient brusquement un violent tourbillon qui emporte en quelques secondes les fleurs empoisonnées.

Le sol tremble sous l'attaque. Les joues fouettées par ses cheveux, Albafica protège ses yeux de la terre soulevée par la bourrasque.

_Il s'est débarrassé de mes roses démoniaques en un instant !_

Le Chevalier d'Athéna essaye de repérer son ennemi au milieu de la tempête et écarquille les yeux lorsque ce dernier surgit brusquement sous son nez, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le vent retombe.

Le Spectre le toise :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien sans tes précieuses fleurs ? On dirait bien qu'à présent tu es la dernière rose encore présente en ces lieux. Une belle fleur sa défense.

_Et je vais faire de toi un beau jouet !_

Albafica fronce les sourcils en passant une main dans son dos et rétorque hargneusement :

- Je ne suis pas sans défense !

Rapide comme l'éclair, il frappe Minos au visage, une rose noire dans la main. Le casque du Surplis vole en arrière sous l'impact de la fleur dure comme la roche et va rouler plus loin. Le Spectre ricane en reculant et évite les fleurs aux pétales noirs qui semblent jaillir de nulle part.

Frustré de le voir éviter l'attaque, le Chevalier d'Or s'apprête à en lancer une nouvelle. Avec horreur, il réalise que son bras ne lui répond plus ! Pire, ses doigts s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes pour lâcher la rose qu'il tenait.

_Quoi ?!_

- Manipulation Cosmique, explique tranquillement le Juge. Tu ne peux plus rien bouger sans mon accord.

Le cœur battant, Albafica essaye pourtant de se débattre, sans succès, et comprend que même un Chevalier d'Or ne peut contrer la technique. Une Rose Noire peut surement couper les fils invisibles, mais pour cela il doit absolument l'avoir d'abord en main pour la charger de Cosmos et la lancer.

_C'est comme ça qu'il a eu Aldébaran !_

Minos sourit. Il a déjà gagné le combat contre ce faible Chevalier d'Athéna, maintenant il va jouer un peu.

Ses doigts dansent un instant plus tard Albafica est jeté à terre. Furieux et humilié, ce dernier lutte contre la technique et essaye de se redresser.

- Enfoiré ! C'est toi qui as tué tous ces gens ! Je vais te…

- Tuer ? achève le Spectre en éclatant de rire. Tes os vont se briser si tu bouges contre ma volonté.

D'un mouvement d'index nonchalant, il remet Albafica sur ses pieds. Celui-ci serre les dents. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, son regard farouche indique clairement qu'il ne va pas baisser facilement les bras.

Décidé à bien lui faire comprendre sa défaite, le Juge des Enfers le force à se frapper au visage, trois fois, en se délectant du spectacle.

_Quel courage, il ne gémit même pas._

A chaque coup, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons sent sa colère et sa haine augmenter envers ce Spectre cruel. Les joues abîmées, bleuies par ses propres coups de poings, il ne bouge plus, il ne résiste plus, réfléchissant désespérément à une solution.

- Et maintenant ? s'amuse Minos en le regardant. Dois-je m'occuper de tes jambes ? De tes bras peut-être… ?

Ses yeux mauves étincèlent tandis qu'il déshabille son jouet du regard :

- Ou bien je brise déjà ton joli cou ? Tu as une préférence, ma beauté ?

En réponse, Albafica lui adresse un regard assassin, le saphir de ses yeux devenu presque noir sous l'effet de la colère.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Minos :

- Je vais commencer par effacer cet air rebelle.

Albafica fixe sa main droite dont les doigts sont repliés contre son gré, à l'exception de son index et majeur.

D'un mouvement brusque, le Spectre bouge à nouveau un bras avec un sourire de triomphe. Les deux doigts du Chevalier froncent vers son œil bleu pour le transpercer.

Le Juge recule un peu pour éviter d'être touché par le sang qui jaillit. L'épais liquide chaud dégouline le long de l'index du Chevalier dont le bras retombe, inerte, le long de son flanc.

- Minos… Je ne suis pas ton jouet, déclare calmement le jeune homme en redressant fièrement la tête. Je te ferai la peau !

Une entaille sanglante, faite avec son armure lorsqu'il s'est frappé, souligne son œil bleu. Il toise son adversaire, ses beaux yeux restés intacts et remplis de défi.

_Oh… ainsi, il a réussi à se casser le bras afin de résister à ma technique. Ce Poisson est plein de surprises._

- Si tu me disais où se cache Athéna ?

_Ta chère Déesse qui envoie ses pions au charnier à sa place, sans prendre la peine de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour eux._

- Tu penses bien que je ne te dirai rien, Minos. Même si tu me brises les bras ou les jambes, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

- Dans ce cas…

Un gémissement de douleur échappe au Chevalier lorsque sa jambe gauche est brusquement tordue en arrière, prête à se briser, de même que sa colonne vertébrale qui ploie dangereusement sur le côté. Minos esquisse un nouveau sourire en constatant que le Cosmos de son adversaire gagne en intensité et qu'il lutte contre son propre corps. Avec curiosité, il regarde la brume rouge qui se met à envelopper le Chevalier.

- Ravi de voir que tu résistes un peu, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon, déclare-t-il en cessant provisoirement de tirer sur les fils invisibles.

Albafica le fixe :

- Quand bien même, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

_Quelle fierté, quelle noblesse dans ce Chevalier… C'est autre chose que la grosse vache du Centre Aéré._

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme condense brusquement la brume près de lui et la fait fuser à toute vitesse sur son adversaire sous forme d'une multitude d'aiguilles, n'hésitant pas à laisser davantage de son sang s'évaporer de son bras cassé et de ses entailles afin de renforcer sa technique.

_Prends ça, Minos ! Tu ne résisteras pas à mon sang empoisonné !_

Il maintient son attaque le plus longtemps possible. Le Chevalier s'arrête en gardant juste assez de sang pour rester en vie, persuadé d'avoir criblé sa cible d'aiguilles.

Lorsque la brume se dissipe, Albafica reste tétanisé.

Minos s'est protégé en rabattant les ailes de son Surplis du Griffon devant lui. L'attaque du Chevalier n'a même pas égratigné le métal noir. Le fleuriste chancelle, les fils de cosmos le retiennent.

Lentement, les ailes noires s'ouvrent, laissant paraître Minos affichant un petit air supérieur :

- J'avoue, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle beauté puisse me tenir tête ainsi. Cependant, il te manque la vraie puissance, celle qui t'aurais permis de te libérer.

_Il ne parlera pas et j'ai perdu trop de temps ici. Il saigne en plus, ça peut être dangereux pour moi. Je vais lui apprendre à me piéger._

- Merci, bel Albafica, pour ce moment passé ensemble.

Le Spectre marionnettiste serre brusquement les poings.

Le cri de douleur du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons se perd dans la campagne déserte. Ses os craquent, sa chair est entaillée par les fils.

Albafica s'effondre au sol, les membres brisés, dans une mare de sang empoisonné.

Satisfait, Minos se penche et ramasse son casque. Sans un regard en arrière, il prend son envol.

A peine le Spectre a-t-il posé le pied dans sa maison qu'il devine la présence de son frère qui arrive à tire d'aile. Laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte, Minos gagne son salon en quittant son Surplis qui reprend sa forme de Griffon en allant se ranger de lui-même dans le hall.

- Où étais-tu ? Je suis allé à ton atelier et il était fermé… de même que la boutique de fleurs. Tu as vu Albafica ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu, répond Minos en ouvrant le petit bar.

Il attrape une bouteille de scotch et un verre en lui racontant, fier de lui, comment il a réussi à briser et tuer un nouveau Chevalier d'Or.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Pas tranquille, Shion soupire en regardant son téléphone. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps à présent et son inquiétude ne cesse de grandir.

Dôko arrive dans son dos et pose les mains sur ses épaules en les lui massant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Albafica ne répond pas… ça fait deux heures au moins que j'essaye de l'appeler. Je n'aime pas ça. On n' aurait jamais dû accepter ce plan…

Le Chevalier de la Balance caresse les cheveux de son petit ami :

- Nous n'avions que des soupçons, le piège avait une chance sur dix de fonctionner… Et Alba s'est proposé volontairement, sans hésiter, pour essayer de coincer ce Spectre, on n'allait pas piétiner son honneur en refusant. Tu veux qu'on aille voir sur place ?

- Oui. Je sais, ce n'est pas prudent, mais ça m'inquiète…

Compréhensif, Dôko lui prend la main :

- Allons mettre nos armures et partons.

Les deux amis quittent leur maison en courant quelques minutes plus tard. Ils brûlent leur Cosmos pour aller plus vite. Leur vitesse est telle que les êtres humains ne peuvent les distinguer à l'œil nu, tout au plus apercevront-ils une vague traînée dorée estompée presque immédiatement.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivent à l'ancien terrain de foot. Leurs yeux parfaitement accoutumés à l'obscurité, ils fouillent les alentours du regard. La main de Shion se crispe dans celle de son amant : à leurs pieds gisent des pétales de roses éparpillés dans une mare de sang.

Albafica en revanche n'est pas sur les lieux.

OOOOOOO

_Non, ce n'est pas la fin, rassurez-vous mes petits agneaux. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture... sur mon cahier de brouillon. Eh oui, j'écris d'abord à la main, c'est plus facile pour moi et ainsi je peux trimballer mon cahier partout partout partout !_

_C'est l'heure des questions réponses... je devance certaines questions qu'on ne m'a pas posé, mais n'hésitez pas si vous en avez (la couleur de ton pull ? rouge aujourd'hui !)_

_Comment ai-je découvert cet univers de Saint Seiya/ Lost Canvas ? En fait, je connaissais Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque abrégé mais sans avoir vraiment regardé. Je connaissais la chanson de l'opening (pas la vilaine française !) mais ça m'intéressait pas plus que ça... Et puis, est venu le jour où ma meilleure amie m'a collée devant un amv de Lost Canvas "Regarde les dessins comment ils sont trow boooooooooooooooooooooo ! *o* " j'ai donc regardé l'amv en me disant qu'effectivement, c'était pas mal. Ladite amie a ensuite acheté les premiers mangas et m'en a fait les éloges pendant trois jours. Ma curiosité titillée, je me suis mise à regarder l'animé pour voir et me faire ma propre opinion. Si j'ai eu un petit béguin pour Alone sur les 1er épisodes, il a été détrôné par Albafica juste après. Ce personnage m'a littéralement tapé dans l'oeil et j'ai même pleuré quand il est mort en trouvant ça trop injuste ! De son côté, l'amie en question avait eu un petit flash sur Minos... d'abord, il est beau (encore + dans le manga que dans l'animé) et ensuite son doubleur dans l'animé est Takahiro Sakurai (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le doubleur de Sasori (un personnage chouchou de ladite amie, de Claude dans Kuroshitsuji saison 2 (black butler) de Cloud dans FFVII et ses dérivés, de Misaki dans Junjô Romantica) et c'est vrai qu'on a tendance à beaucoup aimer cette voix..._

_Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un petit coup de coeur..._

_Ensuite... est venu le moment où je suis allée chez mon amie et chez elle que vois-je ? Le "Chronicle" d'Albafica en vente dans un magasin ! j'ai sauté dessus (elle peut témoigner !) et l'ai dévoré. Touchée par ce petit poisson d'amour..._

_Une discussion en entrainant une autre, on s'est mise à imaginer comment ça serait si Minos n'avait pas tué notre Fica et s'il avait utilisé ses fils pour le violer... saignement de nez général *ç*._

_On a commencé à écrire ensemble un "roleplay" et je ne cache pas que je m'inspire de ce roleplay pour écrire cette fic..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Un songe Incertain (X de Clamp- Traduction) **

_« Condamné car la fin arrive_

_Ce monde part à la dérive_

_Peu importe rêves et espoirs_

_Pour nous qui errons dans le noir_

_Ton cœur encore endormi_

_Tu parcours toutes les nuits_

_Mais ton sommeil_

_Sera éternel_

_Le futur qui nous attend_

_Est déjà décidé, est-ce que tu le sens ?_

_Brûlant pour ta vie_

_Cette vie si vite consumée_

_Malgré mes efforts ne pourra être sauvée_

_(Pour le rêve ultime)_

_Je me noie dans mes rêves_

_Même si j'en garde des souvenirs_

_Mon rêve n'est qu'un rêve sans avenir_

_Tu es ma lumière_

_Stellaire_

_Dans ce monde aux mille éclats_

_Ton esprit s'effacera_

_Un jour déjà décidé_

_Tu ne pourras rien y changer_

_Les autres veulent la délivrance_

_De sa pénitence_

_Toi, tu veux sauver_

_Les promesses brisées_

_Le souhait d'un ange ailé_

_Qui pourrait de sa main tout arrêter_

_Brûlant pour ma vie_

_Quand ça aura commencé_

_Je tirerai un trait sur les regrets du passé_

_(Pour un songe incertain)_

_Je me noie dans tes rêves_

_Même si je m'en souviens encore_

_Où ces rêves continueront-ils alors ?_

_Je suis la lumière_

_Lunaire_

_Brûlant pour ta vie_

_Je garde un espoir ténu_

_Pour un changement du destin inattendu_

_(Pour le rêve ultime)_

_Je me noie dans mes rêves_

_Je n'irai pas me cacher_

_J'avancerai dans le chaos pour t'affronter_

_Brûlant pour ma vie_

_Même si tu dois y sacrifier_

_Tout ce qui finirait par vivre ou exister_

_(Pour un songe incertain)_

_Je me noie dans tes rêves_

_Tout sera bientôt fini_

_Avec mon étoile compagne et ennemie_

_Je suis la lumière_

_Stellaire »_

_OoO_

- Albafica, tu es là ?crie Shion en poussant la porte d'entrée de la maison de son ami.

Dôko retient son souffle l'Armure d'Or des Poissons est éparpillée dans le couloir de l'entrée, tachée de sang.

- Albafica !

Les deux Chevaliers avancent dans la maison en prenant garde de ne pas toucher à l'armure souillée par le sang empoisonné. Ils pénètrent dans le salon.

- Alba !

La bibliothèque du jeune homme, comportant différents ouvrages botaniques, a pivoté sur elle-même et libéré le passage secret derrière. La petite pièce est remplie d'étagères où sont répertoriées diverses plantes, séchées ou fraîches. Le Chevalier des Poissons est assis par terre, le dos contre le mur et diverses plantes éparpillées en désordre autour de lui.

Shion écarquille les yeux devant l'état de leur ami : la tunique qu'il porte habituellement sous son armure est souillée de sang. Ses jambes étendues devant lui sont enflées, la droite formant un angle non naturel au niveau du tibia, tandis que la gauche est enveloppée dans de grandes feuilles.

Dôko appuie sur l'interrupteur afin de mieux déceler les traces pourpres.

Albafica entrouvre les yeux en devinant que Shion s'accroupit près de lui.

- Ne me touchez pas ! ordonne-t-il sèchement malgré sa fatigue.

- On ne ne peut rien faire pour t'aider ? On doit pouvoir te soigner, tant qu'on n'entre pas en contact avec ton sang, on…

- Ne me touchez pas, répète le jeune homme.

Dôko échange un regard avec son amant. Albafica a visiblement du mal à respirer et à parler sans souffrir, sûrement a-t-il quelques côtes cassées, entre autre… Ses bras pendent misérablement contre lui, les mains par terre. Il ne semble pas non plus pouvoir réussir à bouger. Le jeune homme est en sueur. Son visage est bleui de coups, de sang séché, ses cheveux sont sales et emmêlés, rendus poisseux par l'épais liquide.

- Tu… es rentré seul… dans cet état ? demande Shion impressionné.

- Il fallait bien, murmure Albafica. Utiliser mon Cosmos pour demander de l'aide aurait pu être dangereux si des Spectres rôdaient.

- Dis-nous quoi faire pour t'aider… insiste doucement Dôko. On peut aller te chercher tes plantes, te faire couler un bain…

_Albafica, quelle force de la nature… Parvenir à rester en vie malgré la quantité de sang perdu et réussir à rentrer alors même que ses os sont brisés... Comment arrives-tu à être encore conscient, à nous parler, alors que tu es à bout ?_

- La dernière étagère du haut, souffle le Chevalier. A droite. Les feuilles bleues.

Shion se redresse immédiatement et attrape plusieurs plantes épaisses, aussi grandes que des feuilles de palmier, à la texture souple et légèrement caoutchouteuse. En attendant, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons serre les dents et bouge ses mains pour défaire la feuille semblable qui entoure sa jambe gauche. Sans rien dire, Shion lui donne celles récupérées à l'instant. Albafica en prend deux et les enroule autour de son bras tendu en les superposant, de l'épaule jusqu'à la main. Les yeux mi-clos, il active son Cosmos et reste immobile pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque le Chevalier défait son pansement improvisé, son bras est guéri.

- Je vais te faire couler un bain ! annonce Dôko sans lui laisser le loisir de protester.

Il quitte la pièce en laissant ses deux amis ensembles.

Déjà plus à l'aise avec son membre soigné, le Chevalier des Poissons renouvelle l'opération avec son autre bras.

- Alors… c'était bel et bien un Spectre ? Raconte-moi…

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Albafica soupire :

- Un Spectre… Et comme tu l'avais soupçonné c'est même un grade supérieur : un des Généraux de l'Armée de Hadès. Son Surplis est celui du Griffon… Minos du Griffon. Dès l'instant où j'ai su son prénom, j'aurais dû réaliser !

Shion sourit :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Albafica. On ne peut pas retenir les noms des 108 Spectres, sans parler des nouvelles recrues…et les humains sont tellement nombreux qu'il n'est pas rare que plusieurs personnes portent le même. Rien que moi, je connais déjà trois Shion.

Oo

Dôko ferme les robinets de la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude. Il se retourne en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Albafica lui adresse un léger sourire. Ses jambes et bras sont guéris. Il maintient des feuilles enroulées autour de son torse, son Cosmos actif, afin d'achever de soigner ses os.

- Merci à Maître Lugonis qui a découvert ces plantes, soupire Shion derrière le Chevalier des Poissons. Sans elles, je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu survivre…

Albafica acquiesce en se frottant les yeux, fatigué, songeant qu'il lui faudra renouveler sa réserve.

- On te laisse te nettoyer, pendant ce temps on va te préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Oh mais… je peux me débrouiller, proteste mollement le jeune homme. Et je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu dois manger. Et on s'invite, on n'a rien avalé non plus ce soir.

Les deux amis sortent de la salle de bain et ferment la porte, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité au jeune homme. Celui-ci secoue doucement la tête. Il a eu beau tout faire pour éviter de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, Shion s'est montré extrêmement têtu et a fini par réussir à se rapprocher de lui, entraînant Dôko avec lui. Le Chevalier des Poissons défait son bandage de plantes et se déshabille. Avec un petit soupir de bien être, il se glisse dans l'eau délicieusement chaude et ferme les yeux en appuyant la nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire.

_Sans eux, je serai en moins bonne posture…_

En arrivant dans la pièce secrète, il n'a réussi qu'à attraper une feuille pour se soigner avant de s'effondrer par terre, incapable de se remettre debout.

Il rouvre les yeux, dépité de constater que l'eau est déjà bien sale. Le jeune homme entreprend de se nettoyer à renfort de savon et shampoing, n'hésitant pas à vider l'eau de son bain et à la renouveler.

_Tu me le paieras, Minos du Griffon. Je t'aurais._

_OoOO_

Songeur, Dôko met les assiettes sur la table. En fouillant dans les placards de son ami, il a trouvé de quoi faire une bonne salade composée accompagnée de riz et saumon.

- L'un de nous deux devrait rester ici, cette nuit, déclare Shion. Au cas où…

Amusé, Dôko remue la cuillère dans la casserole :

- Tu le maternes, il va bien… mieux tout du moins.

- Et si Minos débarque pour l'achever ?

- Il y a peu de chance pour que ça se produise, Shion. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'Alba apprécierait que tu joues les nounous. Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est un Chevalier d'Athéna qui a sa fierté.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier ouvre le tiroir à couverts sans répondre. Il le sait bien, Dôko a raison, mais il a toujours voulu s'occuper d'Albafica, veiller à ce qu'il aille bien et ce depuis qu'il le connait.

Shion se souvient encore avec exactitude de la toute première fois qu'il a rencontré Albafica. Son Maître Hakurei avait décidé de faire de son élève un Chevalier et l'avait emmené au Grand Hôtel d'Athéna afin de rencontrer Sage, le Grand Pope. Ce même jour, par hasard, Lugonis des Poissons avait également emmené Albafica. Pendant que les trois adultes discutaient entre eux, Shion s'était promené dans le hall et avait aperçu d'autres garçons et filles de son âge à travers la fenêtre. Les enfants s'entrainaient sur le terrain derrière le bâtiment. Ils apprenaient à maitriser leur Cosmos. Mais Albafica se tenait à l'écart. Intrigué par ce garçon aux cheveux bleus qui regardait les autres sans se mêler à eux, Shion s'était approché. Méfiant, l'enfant avait reculé en le scrutant, l'air perdu et de se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Le futur Chevalier d'Or du Bélier s'était dit alors que ce timide devait être un nouveau comme lui.

Le Grand Pope avait accepté de former Shion et ce dernier, dès son premier entrainement, avait espéré voir Albafica. Mais le garçon n'était pas là. Intrigué, il avait demandé à Hakurei qui était cet Albafica qui ne se mêlait pas à eux et qu'ils ne voyaient presque jamais. Son Maître lui avait alors expliqué : le sang de Lugonis des Poissons était empoisonné, ses roses étaient empoisonnées et dangereuses pour tous… la formation d'Albafica impliquait qu'il doive manipuler ces armes toxiques et que celui-ci devait également subir une toxicité du sang. Pour éviter tout danger avec ses camarades, l'enfant et son Maître ne se mêlaient à personne. Comprendre que ce poison condamnait Albafica à la solitude avait fait de la peine à Shion. Pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit d'avoir autant de camarades de jeux alors qu'un autre se retrouvait voué à rester seul ? Les rares fois où l'apprenti du Chevalier des Poisson venait au Grand Hôtel, il s'arrêtait toujours devant le jardin pour les regarder s'entrainer ou jouer ensemble, le regard triste et fier en même temps. Une fierté qui disparaissait bien vite alors lorsque Manigoldo lui jetait des cailloux à la figure en lui disant de foutre le camp pour ne pas les contaminer. Cette attitude choquait Shion et il ne s'était pas gêné pour donner une correction à son camarade. Dès qu'il avait pris sa défense, Shion s'était juré d'être toujours là pour Albafica et de ne jamais le laisser seul, il n'avait jamais hésité à sortir du Grand Hôtel pour aller voir son camarade, lui apporter des bonbons, des livres… Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais il n'avait failli à sa parole de veiller sur ce garçon si seul.

OOOOoooOoOOOoo

Il est midi lorsqu'Albafica ouvre les yeux. Le jeune homme se redresse dans son lit en baillant. Les feuilles ont guéri ses os brisés, néanmoins il a des courbatures partout à présent. Le Chevalier des Poissons gagne la cuisine et sourit en constatant que Shion et Dôko ont fait la vaisselle pendant qu'il dormait. Il appuie sur le bouton de la machine à café. En attendant que la boisson soit prête, Albafica retourne dans son hall d'entrée et récupère les différentes parties de son armure, soulagé de constater que ses amis n'ont pas touché aux plaques souillées de sang. Le fleuriste gagne son jardin et les dépose par terre. Il retourne ensuite dans sa cuisine et rempli une bassine d'eau. Machinalement, Albafica verse le café à ras bord dans sa tasse et se rend dans sa réserve de plantes. Le Chevalier attrape une petite fiole contenant des pétales violets. Quelques instants plus tard, il les verse dans la bassine et remue l'eau tandis que les pétales sont dissous dans l'eau, aidant au nettoyage de sa Cloth. Satisfait, Albafica finit son café, pose la tasse vide dans l'évier et emmène ensuite la bassine dans son jardin.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, le Chevalier des Poissons nettoie son armure avec un soin particulier.

A seize heures, vêtu de son Armure d'Or étincelante, Albafica pénètre dans sa pièce secrète et appuie sur un blason représentant un dauphin gravé dans le mur. Une vive lumière l'éblouit et le téléporte au douzième étage de l'Hôtel particulier d'Athéna. Le jeune homme quitte la suite et prend l'ascenseur afin de monter au treizième étage pour faire un compte rendu au Grand Pope.

OOOoo

**Invictus (William Ernest Henley-traduction)**

_« Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,  
Noires comme un puits où l'on se noie,  
Je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu'ils soient,  
Pour mon âme invincible et fière,_

_Dans de cruelles circonstances,_  
_Je n'ai ni gémi ni pleuré,_  
_Meurtri par cette existence,_  
_Je suis debout bien que blessé,_

_En ce lieu de colère et de pleurs,_  
_Se profile l'ombre de la mort,_  
_Et je ne sais ce que me réserve le sort,_  
_Mais je suis et je resterai sans peur,_

_Aussi étroit soit le chemin,_  
_Nombreux les châtiments infâmes,_  
_Je suis le maître de mon destin,_  
_Je suis le capitaine de mon âme. »_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooo o

Prisonnier d'une cage dans l'aile de son manoir, Hadès peint, le bras passant à travers les barreaux. Apparemment non contrarié par sa situation, le Maître des Enfers fait glisser la pointe de son pinceau sur le mur qui lui sert de toile. Il cligne des yeux et tourne ses yeux bleu tirant vers le gris pour observer la pièce vide.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Une voix masculine s'élève :

- Je vérifie une rumeur.

Le prisonnier fronce les sourcils :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un rire se fait entendre près de la fenêtre :

- Ainsi, c'est donc vrai. Vous n'êtes pas le véritable Hadès …

- Qu'en savez-vous ? riposte calmement le jeune homme dans la cage.

L'être invisible sourit, amusé :

- Le véritable Maître des Enfers serait capable de se libérer et non de rester enfermé comme un bon toutou obéissant.

Hadès balaie du regard les alentours, cherchant à localiser l'homme capable de pénétrer ici sans se faire repérer par Pandore et les Dieux Jumeaux.

- Peut-être est-ce intentionnel, rétorque-t-il.

- Mauvais prétexte, ça ne tient pas debout. Hadès ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par Hypnos et Thanatos.

- Il n'est pas impossible que mes intentions t'échappent. Et tu n'es pas venu ici simplement pour vérifier une rumeur à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

L'inconnu rit à nouveau en se déplaçant autour de la cage.

- Imposteur mais pas idiot. Je veux ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

Le prisonnier fronce les sourcils :

- C'est en mon pouvoir.

La voix reprend, moqueuse :

- Je sais. Mais tu vas surement me demander de te libérer en échange. Tes ambitions n'ont rien à voir avec celles du Dieu des Enfers, toi qui prône la rédemption et la délivrance, tu me reprendras un jour celui que je veux ramener.

Une main se plaque sur la peinture fraiche du mur et l'étale, massacrant ainsi l'œuvre à peine achevée.

- Et j'ai oublié de préciser, je souhaite qu'il revienne en tant qu'humain et non Spectre. Je me débrouillerai donc seul.

Un rictus étire les lèvres du peintre qui nettoie son pinceau :

- Tu auras du mal. Les Enfers sont bien gardés et constamment surveillés.

- Foutaises. Voilà des siècles que j'erre librement dans les Neuf Cercles des Enfers, personne n'a su déceler ma présence et j'ai pu revenir dans le monde des vivants, en chair et en os, sans que personne ne le réalise.

Hadès écarquille légèrement les yeux de surprise. Seuls deux Dieux sont à même de redonner vie aux morts : lui et Zeus. Il doute que cet être, quel qu'il soit, ait demandé l'aide du Maître de l'Olympe.

- Tu ne pourras pas ramener quiconque si facilement, les Trois Juges…

- Sont des incapables, coupe l'interlocuteur invisible. L'un est trop occupé à soupirer après un Chevalier d'Athéna, l'autre à veiller sur lui et le dernier à s'amuser. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais repéré.

Il soupire. Ses bruits de pas s'éloignent de la prison :

- Bref, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. Par contre, il se passe des choses du côté de chez Athéna, je ne peux pas louper ça.

Hadès agrippe les barreaux de sa cage :

- Qui es-tu pour en savoir autant et passer inaperçu sans alerter quiconque ?

- Le véritable Maître des Enfers le sait. Adieu, Alone, on se reverra peut être…

L'inconnu disparait.

OOOOooooooo

_Prout ! Alors intrigué par le mystérieux "homme invisible" ? mouhahahaha !_

_Pour faire suite à mon blabla du dernier chapitre, je précise qu'après avoir maté Lost Canvas, j'ai commencé tout doucement à me regarder Saint Seiya, donc vous aurez quand même aussi deux ou trois bricoles tirés de là._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai 22 ans et si j'écris depuis longtemps, le Yaoi c'est assez récent pour moi... ça fait... à peu près un an et demi que j'ai commencé (d'abord avec du Deidara- sasori (naruto), puis un tout petit peu de Red/Green (pokémon) ) mais ça fait déjà plusieurs années par contre que je connais ce "genre", je lis du yaoi depuis un bon moment._

_J'aime les sushis._

_et bref, j'ai pas grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui ! _

_J'ai pas trop calculé la longueur du chapitre, donc j'ai aucune idée de si c'est long ou court en fait..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut les gens ! J'avais dit que je posterai (si possible) une maj par semaine, mais je ne vous ai rien mis la semaine dernière, désolééééée. (rampe à genoux devant les lecteurs). Pour me faire pardonner je vous propose ce chapitre, qui j'espère sera à votre goût... Il a été un peu difficile à écrire pour moi (+ une petite dose de flemmardise au passage) et ma meilleure amie a failli s'arracher les cheveux en me corrigeant tellement il y avait de petites corrections à faire... xD Bref, je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre !_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

En mettant pied à terre, Minos jette un coup d'œil machinal vers la boutique de fleurs. Agacé contre lui-même, il secoue la tête. Toute la journée d'hier, il a passé son temps à reluquer le magasin, s'attendant à voir le fleuriste sortir et arroser ses fleurs.

_Idiot. Albafica est mort, c'est même toi qui l'a tué. Il ne reviendra pas._

Le Spectre du Griffon range son casque et relève brusquement les yeux en notant un détail différent de la veille : aujourd'hui, le magasin est ouvert.

_Surement un de ses amis qui vient s'occuper de la fermeture ou qui prend le relais._

Haussant les épaules, Minos entre dans son atelier et gagne son bureau. Activant son répondeur, il écoute distraitement les messages, le regard rivé sur la rose blanche fanée dont les pétales sont tombés.

_Quelle dommage d'avoir tué une si belle fleur._

Le Juge de Hadès détourne le regard et enfile sa combinaison de travail en espérant chasser de son esprit le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Il retourne dans son garage et emmène une moto dehors afin de mieux voir évaluer les réparations nécessaires à la lumière du jour.

_D'accord, les freins sont morts, la roue a besoin d'être changée. Le réservoir d'essence est dans un de ces états et celui d'huile couvert de moisissure à l'intérieur…_

Le Spectre va chercher sa boîte à outils et s'apprête à commencer lorsque la camionnette blanche de livraison s'arrête devant la boutique de son voisin.

_Soit il vient tout récupérer, soit il livre au nouveau proprio._

Le livreur descend et disparait dans le magasin. Peu intéressé, Minos fouille dans sa boîte à outils.

_Où est ce putain de tournevis ?!_

- Je vais vous aider, attendez !

Le Spectre du Griffon sursaute et redresse brusquement la tête.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Albafica !_

Le jeune homme sort et se dirige vers la camionnette.

_Comment ?! Je l'ai tué ! Et si Hadès l'avait ressuscité, Albafica serait un Spectre ! Or, ce n'est pas le cas !_

Le Chevalier se tourne alors dans sa direction et le toise, sans timidité et sans crainte.

_Quelle noblesse dans son regard… J'ai sous-estimé sa volonté, sa fierté et sa force. Bel Albafica, notre prochaine confrontation sera encore plus intéressante, je te le promets. Mais avant tout, je dois en apprendre davantage sur la toxicité des Chevaliers des Poissons._

Minos sourit lorsque le jeune homme se détourne de lui pour aider le livreur. La survie d'Albafica devrait le contrarier, il a échoué devant larbin d'Athéna… au lieu de ça, il est ravi. Le Spectre a hâte de pouvoir affronter à nouveau ce morveux, de se perdre une fois encore dans les profondeurs de ses yeux

**Tomber dans ses yeux (1789 Les Amants de la Bastille)**

_« Je sais bien que tout nous sépare  
je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir  
mais je n'irai plus nul part  
sans vouloir lui revenir  
sans vouloir nous retenir_

_mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare_  
_de mon âme, ma moitié ivre_  
_soudain pour un simple regard_  
_je veux vivre au bord du vide_

_pour tomber dans ses yeux_  
_tomber, m'abandonner au désir_  
_qui s'embrase_  
_danser, dans ses yeux_  
_danser_  
_je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

_avant que la vie nous sépare_  
_avant que l'envie vacille_  
_je veux succomber sans égard_  
_et valser au bord du vide_

_pour tomber dans ses yeux  
tomber, m'abandonner au désir  
qui s'embrase  
danser, dans ses yeux  
danser  
je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

_tomber de ses yeux_  
_tomber comme une larme_  
_à la fin de l'histoire. »_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

Albafica fait tourner une rose blanche entre ses doigts. Accoudé au comptoir, pensif, il regarde les pétales immaculés. Ses yeux se lèvent et se posent sur Minos, travaillant de l'autre côté de la ruelle, accroupi devant sa moto en réparation. Quel plaisir que de voir l'expression de surprise qui s'est affichée sur le visage du Spectre du Griffon quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec un léger soupir, il se remémore la stupéfaction de Shion lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'il comptait retourner travailler malgré tout et que le Grand Pope lui en donnait l'autorisation. Son ami était resté bouche bée et scandalisé de constater qu'Albafica avait le droit de continuer à vivre normalement alors que lui et Sisyphe avaient dû faire profil bas.

Le jeune homme sourit en humant le parfum de sa rose. Il avait su présenter ses arguments devant Sage afin d'avoir le droit de continuer à venir au magasin. Le Pope avait finalement cédé et avait même autorisé le Chevalier du Bélier et celui du Sagittaire à pouvoir sortir, néanmoins tous trois devaient se montrer prudents.

_Je jure d'être sur mes gardes mais je me retrouve à cinq mètres de mon ennemi qui peut décider de venir m'attaquer à tout instant. Cependant je ne peux pas rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces alors que des gens m'ont passé des commandes et comptent sur moi. Les fleurs sont des touches de couleur, de joie et de bonne humeur dans la vie des hommes, sans elles le monde serait bien triste. _

_De toute façon, Minos n'est pas assez stupide pour venir s'en prendre à moi ici, il pourrait se faire surprendre à tout instant par des clients qui pourraient aussi être des Chevaliers._

Néanmoins prudent, Albafica active son cosmos et rétrécit la rose pour la ranger dans la poche ventrale de son sweat. Il a miniaturisé plusieurs de ses fleurs et les garde avec lui, prêt à s'en servir si le Juge se risque à l'approcher. De plus, son statut de Chevalier d'Or des Poissons lui permet d'en faire également apparaitre en cas de besoin. Il n'est donc pas sans défense.

Une Rose a toujours des épines.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au troisième étage de l'Hôtel particulier d'Athéna, Saga le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux commence à enfiler son armure. Allongé sur le lit, les pieds vers les oreillers, la tête renversée en arrière, son frère jumeau le regarde se préparer :

- Tu sais pourquoi t'es convoqué ?

Saga regarde le reflet de son frère dans le miroir devant lui et s'amuse de le voir tête en bas, ses longs cheveux bleu foncé frôlant le sol.

- Il y a certainement un lien avec les rumeurs… on raconte dans les couloirs que le Grand Pope souhaite choisir un successeur.

Intéressé, son jumeau roule sur le ventre et s'exclame, les yeux brillants :

- Il va te choisir toi ! Personne d'autre que toi n'est plus apte à devenir le Pope !

- Nous sommes douze Chevaliers, Kanon.

- Mais aucun n'est plus loyal que toi ! réplique-t-il en sautant du lit.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le Chevalier laisse son frère l'aider à mettre sa cape blanche en l'écoutant énumérer toutes les raisons pouvant expliquer pourquoi le Grand Pope doit le choisir lui et pas un autre :

- Tu es le plus loyal ! Contrairement aux autres, tu es resté à vivre ici, près de la Déesse Athéna au lieu de te prendre un appartement ou une maison comme la plupart des autres Chevaliers. Tu as toujours été le plus fort dans les études, tes connaissances générales dépassent celles des autres et valent celles du Pope en personne ! Sans parler du fait que tu es le Chevalier le plus puissant ! Et puis…

Saga l'arrête en riant et lui ébouriffe les cheveux :

- Stop, stop. On verra bien.

Kanon lui échappe en remettant ses mèches en place :

- Dépêche-toi alors ! Et reviens vite m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement en poussant son frère vers la porte donnant sur le couloir.

Ce dernier se dirige vers l'ascenseur et entre dans la cabine déjà stationnée à son étage. Celle-ci entame son ascension et s'arrête au neuvième étage. Saga sourit en se décalant pour laisser Sisyphe entrer. Il note que son ami est également vêtu de sa Cloth.

_Et je n'ai vu personne d'autre. Soit ils sont déjà arrivés, ou en retard… ou alors nous ne sommes que deux convoqués pour le poste du Pope. Après tout, Sisyphe est Capitaine des Armées et sa loyauté sans faille en fait un candidat idéal à la succession. Et nous sommes les deux aînés._

En silence, les deux Chevaliers atteignent le treizième étage et sont immédiatement pris en charge par deux Chevaliers d'Argent qui les mènent dans le bureau de leur Supérieur. Assis derrière son bureau menaçant de ployer sous une pile de documents, celui-ci les attend, esquissant un sourire lorsque dans un même mouvement, Saga et Sisyphe s'agenouillent respectueusement face à lui. Le Grand Pope croise les mains, ses longs cheveux blancs encadrant son visage soucieux mais bienveillant.

- Relevez-vous.

Ils obéissent et attendent qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Vous connaissez la raison de cette convocation, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, il y a 243 ans, mon frère et moi avons fait en sorte de transmettre tout notre savoir aux générations qui se sont profilées, jusqu'à la vôtre. Nous n'avons plus rien à vous apprendre et il est temps qu'un nouveau Grand Pope soit désigné pour prendre ma place prochainement. Un Grand Pope capable de guider les Chevaliers actuels, de protéger et conseiller la Déesse Athéna et de transmettre à son tour notre savoir aux générations futures.

Sisyphe reste silencieux en regardant le vieux patriarche, attendant et redoutant à la fois la décision. Saga écoute attentivement et acquiesce machinalement, invitant leur vieux mentor à poursuivre.

- Vous êtes les deux plus aptes à remplir ce rôle. Il me faut malheureusement choisir l'un de vous. Je ne cache pas que la décision est très difficile à prendre, vous présentez tous les deux de nombreuses qualités très remarquables.

-Nous respecterons votre décision, assure Saga. Il serait idiot que l'un de nous soit jaloux de l'autre. Inutile de créer des conflits internes alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre.

Le Grand Pope hoche la tête simplement.

- Saga. Tu as tout pour devenir Grand Pope… mais tu persistes à nous mentir, remettant ainsi en cause ta fiabilité. Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me cacher _sa_ présence alors qu'il est aussi dans l'Hôtel ?

_Kanon !_

Saga retient son souffle. Le patriarche continue :

- Je ne te demande pas de le chasser mais tu as depuis toujours omis de mentionner son existence. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de t'avoir tendu la perche à plusieurs reprises. Le Grand Pope ne peut se permettre de renfermer de lourds secrets sous le nez des douze et de leur mentir comme tu n'as cessé de le faire… Non. Mieux vaut éviter. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Saga hoche la tête en baissant les yeux :

- Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi.

Il se tourne vers Sisyphe :

- C'est donc toi qui es choisi. Félicitation.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire regarde la main tendu et la serre avec un petit sourire crispé :

- Merci, Saga. Désolé.

- Sans rancune, répond son compagnon d'armes en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il se tourne vers le Grand Pope :

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, donc.

- En effet, répond doucement le vieil homme, tu peux te retirer.

Un silence plane dans la pièce. Un peu gêné, Sisyphe regarde Saga partir, puis se tourne vers l'ancien survivant de la précédente Guerre Sainte.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Sisyphe, je pensais que la nouvelle te rendrait plus heureux.

Le Chevalier rougit et murmure :

- Le mensonge de Saga n'a pas l'air si grave, il mérite plus que moi d'être votre successeur.

- Tu es tout aussi loyal que lui mais tu es également le Capitaine des armées, je sais donc avec certitude que tu es apte à diriger. Je vous l'ai dit, le choix a été difficile entre vous deux, mais il me fallait trancher.

Sisyphe s'agenouille soudain et baisse la tête sous le regard surpris du patriarche :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas digne d'accepter ce titre.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? demande Sage stupéfait.

Honteux, le Chevalier répond :

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage, ça ne me concerne pas moi uniquement. Je ne veux pas mettre la personne qui est concernée également dans l'embarras.

Il redresse légèrement la tête, les yeux suppliants :

- Ne m'en demandez pas davantage, Ô Grand Pope. Ma loyauté est immuable et toujours toute entière dévouée à Athéna, mais je ne puis assumer le rôle que vous souhaitez me confier. Saga a peut-être caché l'existence de son frère, mais son secret est bien moins grave que le mien. Il mérite bien plus cette place que moi.

Déboussolé par l'attitude de Sisyphe, Sage demeure silencieux. Il a réussi à percer le secret que tentait pourtant vainement de cacher le Chevalier des Gémeaux, mais pas un instant il n'a su déceler celui du Sagittaire. Les surveiller de près n'a donc servi à rien ?

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai connaissance des mensonges de Saga, mais je ne l'oblige en rien à chasser son frère de l'Hôtel, je sais être clément.

Le Chevalier se mord la lèvre inférieure et finit par répondre :

- Je le sais, oui. Mais je ne peux pas, tout ne dépend pas de moi et je ne veux vraiment pas attirer d'ennuis à d'autres…

Le Grand Pope soupire doucement, un peu perplexe devant les attitudes surprenantes de ses Chevaliers. Bien qu'il ne devine pas ce que lui cache le Capitaine des Armées, il perçoit son malaise palpable et n'insiste pas. Sisyphe n'est pas en train de refuser par pur caprice ou par peur de ne pas être capable de gérer de nouvelles fonctions.

- Très bien, soupire-t-il d'une voix lasse. Tu peux te retirer.

Une fois à nouveau seul dans son bureau, le Grand Pope passe une main sur son visage fatigué.

Doit-il finalement choisir Saga en le surveillant de très près ? Porter son choix sur un tout autre Chevalier d'Or ? Il ne sait plus.

Un peu agacé, Sage se lève de son fauteuil en cuir et va à la fenêtre. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il regarde l'animation habituelle de la rue : les voitures qui vont et viennent, la foule humaine fourmillant à ses pieds…

_Œuvrer pour protéger cette humanité qui n'a même pas conscience de notre existence… C'est un poids énorme que je dois transmettre, et ce le plus rapidement possible._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanon ne tient pas en place. Depuis que son jumeau a quitté la suite pour aller voir le Grand Pope, il ne parvient pas à rester tranquille, ses pensées vagabondent librement. Enfin, il va peut-être obtenir sa liberté ! Une liberté qu'il guette depuis plus de vingt ans !

Le jeune homme saute du lit et range le linge qui n'attend que ça depuis le petit matin.

_Parce que nous sommes des jumeaux nés sous l'étoile des Gémeaux, il parait que nous sommes maudits. Une vieille légende à laquelle je ne crois pas, mais les autres la prennent au sérieux. Elle raconte que l'un des deux jumeaux abrite le mal, ou carrément un démon. C'est tellement stupide !_

Le linge rangé, Kanon remet en place les coussins du canapé et s'affale dessus.

_A cause de ça, Saga m'a caché pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de sortir, il ne fallait pas qu'on me voit, qu'on sache que j'existais… sinon l'un de nous deux aurait sûrement été tué, ou alors Saga n'aurait pas pu continuer sa formation de Chevalier._

Notant les traces de doigts sur la table basse en verre, il se lève et va dans la salle de bain pour chercher le produit servant à nettoyer les vitres.

_En étant prudent, j'ai pu quand même sortir de temps en temps, mais bien trop rarement... et il fallait faire attention, tellement attention afin que personne ne comprenne la vérité. Saga m'emmenait au terrain vague autrefois, hors de la ville, il m'a appris toutes les techniques propres aux Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. C'était l'un des rares moments où je ne me sentais pas dans son ombre, que je réalisais que j'avais aussi la capacité de bel et bien manier ce Cosmos et que je pouvais décider aussi de mon destin._

Il revient près de la table et l'asperge de produit.

_Nous sommes d'une puissance égale, nous avons les mêmes attaques, mais évidemment c'est lui qui a été choisi par l'Armure d'Or._

Kanon passe un chiffon sur la surface, effaçant les traces.

_Toujours enfermé… Saga a étudié dur dans l'espoir de devenir Grand Pope, pour moi ! Mon cher frère…_

Il contourne la table, vérifiant qu'elle est bien propre.

_Une fois Saga Grand Pope, il fera comprendre aux autres que cette histoire de malédiction est une pure idiotie et je pourrai vivre libre, au grand jour. Il ordonnera qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ferai connaissance avec les autres, j'aurai aussi des amis !_

Le jeune homme ramène le produit à vitres dans le placard.

_Peut-être même que parfois, il me laissera diriger avec lui !_

Entendant la porte de leur suite s'ouvrir, Kanon se rue hors de la salle de bain.

- Alors ? s'enquiert-il, tout excité.

Saga ferme la porte en baissant les yeux :

- Je n'ai pas été choisi.

Le premier réflexe de son frère est d'éclater d'un rire victorieux :

- Quel petit plaisantin ! Sors le champagne, on arrose ta promotion ! s'écrie Kanon en fusant vers leur petit coin cuisine.

- Mais… Je ne plaisante pas, réplique son frère perplexe. Le Grand Pope préfère choisir Sisyphe.

Son jumeau se fige net et se retourne lentement, sur le seuil de la cuisine, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres :

- Tu te moques de moi…

Il sonde le visage mortellement sérieux de Saga et sent toutes ses années d'espoir voler en éclat.

- Désolé… murmure ce dernier.

Le bleu des yeux de Kanon s'assombrit de colère.

- Tu es… « désolé » ? répète-il d'une voix trop calme pour être naturelle. Tu vas retourner tout de suite devant le Pope et te démerder pour le faire changer d'avis !

Saga secoue doucement la tête et retire sa cape qu'il replie avec soin :

- Je n'ai pas à contester ses ordres, Kanon. J'ai fait mon possible toutes ces années en espérant obtenir ce grade, mais je n'étais pas le seul dans la course et tu le sais parfaitement.

Il prend la direction de la chambre, le vêtement blanc sur le bras.

N'osant croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Kanon reste un moment immobile avec l'impression d'avoir le cerveau totalement éteint.

Les yeux dans le vague, il regarde leur suite le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, le salon avec son canapé à la housse usée, le tapis dont les rebords s'effilochent, la porte de leur chambre avec sa poignée difficile à actionner… une prison qu'il connait dans les moindres recoins depuis plus de vingt ans.

**_Pendant des années, tu as rêvé que ton frère deviendrait le Grand Pope. C'est lui le premier à t'avoir promis que tu sortirais de cette prison une fois que ça serait le cas. Vas-tu rester sans rien dire alors que tu es condamné à rester ici ?_**

L'être invisible sourit. Il est parvenu à utiliser une Technique obligeant sa proie à se concentrer uniquement sur les aspects négatifs. Quelques murmures mentaux adressés uniquement à Kanon pour en rajouter une couche et d'ici quelques minutes il va avoir droit à un spectacle très intéressant, il en est certain… Satisfait, il regarde sa victime s'animer brusquement et se précipiter vers la chambre en criant :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Saga, vêtu simplement du T-shirt et du jean qu'il porte sous sa Cloth, se retourne pour lui faire face :

- Kanon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre….

- Si ! Retourne là-bas ! Je refuse de rester ici, enfermé, pendant encore des années ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder encore dans l'ombre !

Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux soupire, ne sachant comment lui faire comprendre l'ironie de la situation : oui, il a tout fait pour offrir la liberté à son frère caché à l'hôtel, mais comment dire à Kanon que c'est justement à cause de son existence qu'on vient de lui refuser le poste de Grand Pope ?

- Je ne peux pas, Kanon. Si tu veux, on peut déménager… On peut se trouver un appartement un peu à l'écart et tu seras libre de sortir en faisant attention.

- NON ! hurle son jumeau. Je refuse ! Je vais encore devoir sortir en faisant attention à tout ! Tu veux déménager ? Mais tu veux surtout un endroit où personne ne nous connaît !

- Baisse la voix, tu vas te faire repérer…

- Je m'en fiche ! Au moins on connaitra mon existence ! Espèce de lâche ! Comment oses-tu me traiter comme ça ? En fait, ça te plait de savoir que je glande à la maison et que je te fais ta bouffe pendant que toi, tu pars en mission, tu t'entraines…

Saga dévisage son frère. Il comprend sa colère mais il ne voit pas comment améliorer la situation. Il ne peut que lui proposer de déménager ailleurs, loin, là où personne ne les connait. Lui pourra toujours installer le dispositif pour se téléporter ici, comme le font tous les autres Chevaliers qui sont partis, et Kanon pourrait sortir librement.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Sisyphe sera un excellent Grand Pope.

**_Quel lâche, n'est-ce pas, Kanon ? Il ne se bat même pas pour toi… toi qui l'aime tellement. On dirait même qu'il a honte de toi pour oser proposer que vous partiez là où personne ne vous connait…_**

- Tu n'es qu'un faible ! crache hargneusement Kanon. Je ne te laisserai pas m'emprisonner encore ! Tu vas me le payer !

Saga lève une main pour se défendre en voyant son frère lever le poing. Mais aucun coup physique ne vient l'atteindre. Les yeux écarquillés, il laisse retomber son bras et regarde son frère, incapable de contrôler son corps.

Satisfait, Kanon sourit.

- Tes cours ont été instructifs, mon frère. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais oser utiliser l'une de tes techniques contre toi, hein ?

Il rit, fier d'avoir piégé son jumeau avec le Genrô Maô Ken, une capacité de manipulation mentale interdite et légendaire que très peu de Grands Popes se permettent d'utiliser.

- Maintenant, on fait les choses à MA façon. Tu vas commencer par aller me tuer ce Pope pour prendre sa place. Et si Athéna a des choses à dire, elle aura intérêt à se montrer coopérative.

Incapable de désobéir aux ordres directement implanté dans sa tête, Saga se dirige vers la porte sous le regard hilare de l'être invisible qui ne manque pas une miette du déroulement des évènements.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toujours à la fenêtre, Sage le Grand Pope réfléchit encore à son possible successeur. Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il se passe mentalement la liste des douze Chevaliers d'Or. Il ignore toujours ce qu'il doit faire. Impossible de forcer Sisyphe. Faut-il donc choisir Saga, malgré son mensonge ? Fermer les yeux sur la présence du frère jumeau alors même qu'il y a un risque avec la malédiction des Gémeaux ? Il est déjà extrêmement tolérant en acceptant la présence de Kanon ici, dans cet hôtel. Les deux Gémeaux réunis peuvent faire d'énormes dégâts, encore plus si l'un d'eux maîtrise les connaissances du Grand Pope et si l'un est porteur du Démon.

_Non… le risque est trop grand._

Sage se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Impassible, il regarde le Chevalier des Gémeaux avancer vers lui sans ralentir, le pas décidé.

_Je dois résister, je dois résister…_

Mais le Chevalier n'arrive pas à contrer la manipulation de son frère. La douleur présente dans son corps est constante et lui donne l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un bain d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Plus il essaye de résister, plus la souffrance s'amplifie.

Son bras se met en mouvement et fuse vers le visage du Grand Pope. Ce dernier lève une main et immobilise son adversaire.

- Tu es donc tellement furieux de ne pas avoir été choisi, Saga ?

Son attention se tourne vers la porte d'où surgit une silhouette familière. L'homme se précipite vers eux :

- Prenez garde ! Mon frère a pété un câble et n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il m'a raconté comment vous lui avez refusé le poste. Laissez-moi le calmer.

Saga frémit, horrifié par le comportement sournois de son frère qui ose se présenter pour la première fois à leur Chef en colportant un mensonge odieux. Il regarde, impuissant, le Grand Pope se détourner tandis que Kanon poursuit en levant un bras :

- Permettez-moi de me charger de son cas.

- Les affrontements fratricides ne devraient pas exister, déclare calmement leur chef en immobilisant le cadet d'un geste. Le toisant du regard en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, il ajoute :

- Ton frère a fait son possible pour te protéger et c'est ainsi que tu le remercies, Kanon ?

Ce dernier retrouve l'usage de son bras et le rebaisse lentement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Tu es étonné que je te connaisse ? Pas grand-chose ne m'échappe ici.

Saga frémit en essayant de se mettre en mouvement, il tremble de tous ses membres sans réussir à bouger pour autant et tressaille en devinant une nouvelle présence dans son dos.

Kanon se retourne d'un bond en la devinant également. Un Chevalier d'Or pénètre dans la suite du Grand Pope. Ses yeux sont clos et ses longs cheveux blonds semblables à de l'or liquide ondulent très légèrement dans son dos à chacun de ses pas.

La présence invisible, qui observe la scène depuis tout à l'heure, recule à l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

_Asmita le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. L'homme que l'on dit le plus proche des Dieux. Il se dit qu'il est la réincarnation de Bouddha. Lui est bien capable de savoir que je suis ici…_

Préférant ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, l'être s'en va, jugeant que le cours des évènements n'a de toute façon plus besoin de lui.

Avec calme, Asmita se poste devant les jumeaux.

- Permettez-moi d'intervenir dans cette affaire, Grand Pope, et de punir les traîtres comme il se doit.

Le patriarche acquiesce en s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place. Kanon éclate de rire en toisant le Chevalier aveugle :

- Tu crois être capable de nous affronter alors que tu es seul contre nous deux ?

Moqueur, le jeune homme s'appuie nonchalamment contre l'épaule de son frère toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans son autorisation.

- Dans quelques minutes, il ne restera de vous que deux cadavres ensanglantés !

Saga sent des larmes s'agglutiner à ses yeux. Même pour les laisser couler il a besoin de l'autorisation de Kanon.

Comment son gentil frère a-t-il pu devenir un être aussi haineux et détestable ?

- Tu as perdu la raison, Kanon. Tu as besoin de faire pénitence.

Asmita de la Vierge recule soudain pour éviter Saga qui vient de bondir sur lui.

- Désolé, Asmita, mon pantin sera ton adversaire.

Face aux jumeaux, le Chevalier d'Or tourne la tête vers le Grand Pope. Ce dernier fronce légèrement les sourcils :

- Je m'occupe de Kanon. Je compte sur toi.

Asmita acquiesce en pivotant sur ses pieds et fait face à Saga. Celui-ci reste pétrifié, ne voulant pas se battre contre cet adversaire. Il ne veut pas le tuer sur l'ordre de son frère qui a visiblement perdu la raison, il préfère encore se faire tuer. Le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge sourit en joignant le pouce et le majeur de sa main droite.

- Oh… le Genrō Maō Ken… Ton frère maîtrise une technique interdite que tu lui as apprise. Tu as été dépassé par ton insouciance.

Les doigts d'Asmita dansent. Le décor se brouille autour d'eux, le Grand Pope, ainsi que Kanon disparaissent de leur vue. Il ne reste plus que le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge et celui des Gémeaux, dans un lieu où ombres et lumières semblent constamment s'affronter. Confus et désorienté, Saga est soudain enchaîné.

- Contemple ton monde, Saga des Gémeaux. Tu ne pourras te libérer de l'emprise de ton frère qu'à la vue d'un meurtre : celui du Grand Pope ou le mien.

Saga n'ose plus bouger le moindre muscle. Il sent les chaînes lui mordre et lui brûler la peau, le poussant à attaquer le Chevalier aveugle. Il craint de perdre le contrôle au moindre battement de paupières. Le regard implorant, il fixe Asmita. Celui-ci dégage une aura qui le rassure presque.

- Saga… tu as pris des responsabilités dès le jour de votre naissance. Tu as culpabilisé d'avoir été le premier à voir la lumière tandis que ton frère restait dans l'ombre. Depuis, tu as voulu essayer de compenser… tout en cachant tout de même son existence. Tu as pleinement contribué à ce qu'est devenu ton double.

Les paroles du Chevalier de la Vierge résonnent en écho autour de Saga. Celui-ci les écoute, ne pouvant nier leur vérité.

_J'ai voulu protéger mon frère et j'ai créé un monstre. Je n'ai pas agi comme il aurait fallu… Le protéger, oui, mais non le dissimuler comme un criminel, comme une honte…_

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, les chaînes deviennent plus lâches et commencent lentement à le libérer.

Asmita sourit et hoche lentement la tête.

Saga cligne des yeux et se retrouve à nouveau dans la suite. Kanon a plaqué le Grand Pope contre le mur, un filet de sang coule de la tempe du patriarche. Asmita se tient légèrement en retrait.

- Ah, Saga, sourit son frère. Tu en as fini avec l'autre ? Viens donc achever celui-là.

_Il n'y a ni ombre, ni lumière… _

Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux avance vers eux. Le Grand Pope le regarde marcher avec un calme résigné. Saga lève le poing comme pour le frapper et le détourne au dernier moment, cognant Kanon en plein ventre.

_Je me suis trompé, mon frère, je suis désolé._

Son jumeau hoquète et tombe à genoux, les mains crispées sur le ventre.

- Saga… ! Comment oses-tu ? crie-t-il avec fureur.

Il grimace un instant plus tard. Le coup lui a coupé la respiration, chaque souffle lui donne l'impression que sa cage thoracique et ses entrailles vont exploser de douleur. La souffrance est telle qu'il n'arrive pas à se remettre debout.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux met un genou à terre en baissant la tête :

- Pardonnez-moi, Grand Pope, tout ceci est ma faute.

Le patriarche pose une main douce sur les cheveux de Saga.

- On commet tous des erreurs. Néanmoins, tu comprends qu'après cet incident, Kanon ne peut pas rester en ces lieux. Sans parler de la malédiction des Gémeaux.

- Oui… souffle le Chevalier d'Or. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire…

- Tu le sais déjà. En s'en prenant à moi, c'est aussi Athéna qu'il a trahi. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où l'on envoie les traitres.

Toujours au sol, Kanon écarquille les yeux d'horreur, mais halète bien trop pour réussir à parler.

- Le Cap Sounion, murmure son frère.

- Oui, approuve le Grand Pope. Sa place est là-bas.

Kanon rampe sur le tapis pour essayer de s'éloigner, les yeux emplis de peur.

La mort dans l'âme, mais désireux de ne pas déplaire davantage à son supérieur, Saga se tourne vers lui. Sa main fend l'air qui semble se déchirer à son passage, dévoilant une faille dimensionnelle encore crépitante. L'aspect sinistre de la grotte et des barreaux de l'autre côté de la brèche se couple aux odeurs de la mer qui envahit la pièce.

- S'il te plait… bredouille Kanon.

- Désolé, chuchote Saga en le saisissant par le col de sa tunique. Je ne peux pas te laisser recommencer.

- Saga…

Ses doigts s'agrippent à son frère. Celui-ci le jette dans la faille et croise le regard désespéré et furieux de son jumeau. Le cœur lourd, il la referme, les joues inondées de larmes. La main du Grand Pope se pose sur son épaule avec douceur :

- Je suis désolé, Saga.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux baisse la tête :

- C'est moi qui le suis. Par ma faute, vous avez failli être tué… Quelle sera ma sanction ?

- Je crois que tu as été assez puni. Retourne dans tes appartements et repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin, répond le Grand Pope.

Saga cligne des yeux et baisse la tête :

- Merci pour votre indulgence.

Triste et morose, le Chevalier des Gémeaux regagne sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et pleure dans son oreiller. Il vient de condamner son frère à mort… son frère avec qui il partage tout depuis vingt-cinq ans. Son frère. Son double…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asmita retourne également dans la suite qui lui est réservée. Songeur, il referme la porte et quitte son armure qui va s'assembler d'elle-même près d'une statue de Bouddha. Pieds nus, il marche sur la moquette et s'accroupit devant la table basse. Craquant une allumette, le Chevalier de la Vierge allume un bâtonnet d'encens. Il enclenche ensuite son petit appareil cd, laissant jouer de la musique zen dans sa chambre, à faible volume. Il s'assoit en lotus sur le lit, le dos des mains posé sur les genoux.

_Il y avait quelque chose dans l'hôtel, tout à l'heure. J'ai senti une présence au troisième étage et chez le Grand Pope également. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Cosmos, alors qu'était-ce ? Ce que j'ai senti paraissait plus puissant… et néfaste._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanon fixe d'un air vide l'endroit où la faille a disparu avec son frère quelques temps plus tôt.

Impossible d'utiliser son Cosmos ici.

Impossible de s'échapper.

Il a pourtant essayé de s'enfuir, mais une énergie bien plus puissante l'empêche d'utiliser la sienne. Le jeune homme n'ose pas croire ce qui lui arrive. Son frère n'a quand même pas osé réellement l'envoyer dans cet endroit dont il ne sortira jamais ?

_Mon frère, tu viens réellement de me condamner à mort ?_

Kanon baisse les yeux et regarde le fond d'eau dans lequel il patauge depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût.

La prison du Cap Sounion est située au niveau de la mer. Il lève le nez vers le plafond de la grotte, le cœur battant.

_Lorsque la marée sera haute, elle atteindra le plafond et je serai mort, noyé…_

Kanon se jette contre les barreaux par où s'infiltre la marée. Ils sont solides et il ne parvient qu'à se faire mal.

Loin de se laisser décourager, le jeune homme les empoigne et les secoue désespérément. Constatant que rien ne change, il pivote sur ses pieds et va frapper contre les murs de la paroi rocheuse dans l'espoir de faire une percée par où il pourrait s'enfuir.

L'eau monte.

Elle lui arrive à la taille quand il cesse de frapper inutilement la roche.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Effrayé, Kanon retourne se saisir des barreaux.

La nuit tombe. L'océan devient noir et inquiétant.

_J'ai froid… tellement froid…_

Il appuie son front contre le métal glacé en grelottant.

_Saga… Pitié, viens me tirer de ce cauchemar. Viens me chercher. Viens me serrer dans tes bras et me rassurer comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que j'avais peur. Viens me dire que tout va s'arranger…_

Le condamné pleure. Ses larmes lui réchauffent les joues pendant de brèves secondes avant que le vent glacial ne vienne les sécher.

La mer continue de monter.

_Pitié, sortez-moi de là !_

Bien trop vite, elle lui arrive aux épaules.

Kanon relâche les barreaux et glapit de douleur. L'eau salée attaque ses mains égratignées par ses coups de poings.

_Ça brûle ! ça fait mal ! Mais si je sens la douleur, c'est que je suis encore en vie !_

_En vie…_

_Oui, _réalise-t-il_, je dois rester vivant !_

Puisant dans l'énergie du désespoir, il recommence à marteler la paroi.

_Ressentir de la douleur physique. Prouver que je vis encore !_

Transi de froid, il continue à frapper malgré ses dents qui claquent et ses membres engourdis par l'onde glaciale.

Emporté par l'eau, les pieds décollés du sol, il se retrouve plaqué contre le plafond. Il inspire le plus d'air possible juste avant d'être totalement submergé.

Terrifié, Kanon sent ses réserves d'oxygène lui faire de plus en plus défaut.

Ses poumons le brûlent.

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! Saga ! Mon frère, au secours !_

_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Sombre dans le Noir ( Falling Inside The Black - Traduction – Skillet)**

_« Ce soir je suis si seul_

_Cette tristesse prend le dessus_

_Ne me laisse pas ici, j'ai si froid_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir si froid_

_Ton contact était si doux_

_Ton contact me rendait vivant_

_J'ai gâché tout ce temps, j'ai gâché tant de temps_

_Ne me laisse pas seul_

_Car je ne vois plus rien_

_Ne me laisse pas seul, je…_

_Tombe dans le noir_

_Glisse dans les fissures_

_Sombre dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrai jamais revenir_

_Je rêve de la façon dont c'était avant._

_Peux-tu m'entendre ?_

_Sombre dans le noir_

_Glisse dans les fissures_

_Tombe dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrai jamais revenir_

_Je tombe à l'intérieur du noir…_

_Je tombe à l'intérieur_

_Je sombre dans le noir._

_Tu étais ma source, ma force_

_J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'aime pour une seule chose_

_Mais j'ai perdu l'offre_

_Ne me laisse pas là comme ça_

_Tu ne m'entends pas crier depuis les abîmes_

_Et maintenant mon seul souhait est ta présence_

_Ne me laisse pas seul, je ne vois plus rien du tout_

_Ne me laisse pas seul, je…_

_Tombe dans le noir_

_Glisse dans les fissures_

_Sombre dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrai jamais revenir_

_Je rêve de la façon dont c'était avant._

_Peux-tu m'entendre ?_

_Sombre dans le noir_

_Glisse dans les fissures_

_Tombe dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrai jamais revenir_

_Je tombe à l'intérieur du noir…_

_Je tombe à l'intérieur_

_Je sombre dans le noir._

_Je tombe à l'intérieur du noir_

_Peux-tu m'entendre… ? »_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Pourquoi des chansons parsèment le texte ? Parce que._

_Kanon 25 ans (ainsi que saga) Oui, c'est normal, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Dans Saint Seiya, OUI, je sais, Ils ont 28 ans. Et Kanon a 15 ans quand il se fait enfermer comme un malpropre. Mais je trouvais que 15 ans ça faisait un peu beaucoup trop jeune... sachant qu'il grandit dans SS et que 13 ans s'écoulent après. Vous l'aurez compris, ici, il ne va pas se passer 13 ans. Donc, comme je trouvais que 28 ans, ça faisait un peu trop vieux pour avoir ce genre de réaction j'ai voulu le rajeunir... MAIS 20 ans, était encore trop jeune pour un petit point que vous ne connaissez pas encore... Donc j'ai opté pour 25 ans._

_Certains d'entre vous auront noté des similitudes avec l'histoire des Gémeaux de Lost Canvas (Deutéros et Aspros), oui ces similitudes sont volontaires. Je trouve, personnellement, que les personnages de Saga et Kanon sont plus intéressants, pour moi, à exploiter. Cependant, Deutéros et Aspros seront mentionné UNE fois. _

_A votre avis, pourquoi Sisyphe a refusé le poste de Grand Pope ? Donnez moi votre avis ! N'hésitez pas ! même si vous avez des suggestions farfelues !_

_Ah oui, au fait ! Des chansons ? parce que j'en ai envie ! Non, plus sérieusement, c'est une idée, comme çaaaa que j'ai euuuu, j'avais envie d'appuyer mes textes avec des chansons qui existent. L'idéal, pour moi, serait l'Oréal *PAF * d'en mettre 100 (en référence au titre). Mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver. Et de toute façon, vous vous en foutez de ce que je raconte._

_Bonne soiréééée, bonne nuit, bon petit déj', bon repas de midi, bonne journée.. quel que soit le moment de la journée, ou de la nuit, où vous lisez ce chapitre qui n'en finit pas avec mon blabla !_


	18. Chapter 18

Pensif, Minos met à jour le cahier de ses comptes. Loin d'être concerné par sa tâche, il réfléchit à l'attitude à adopter envers Albafica. Pour la troisième fois, le Spectre raye son calcul, incapable de se concentrer. Jetant son crayon sur son bureau et quittant sa chaise, Minos retourne dans son atelier. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre pour observer le magasin du fleuriste de l'autre côté de la rue. Depuis qu'il l'a vu ce matin, le Juge de Hadès n'arrive pas à le chasser de ses pensées.

_Que dois-je faire ? Attendre l'heure de la fermeture et l'attaquer ? Non, il s'attend sûrement à ce que j'agisse ainsi. Peut-être que je devrais demander conseil à Rhadamanthe… Ou alors, je le suis pour voir où est son domicile et j'envoie un larbin le tuer ?_

A cet instant, Minos remarque le jeune homme châtain qui entre dans la boutique du fleuriste.

_C'est le type qui traine sans cesse avec lui et l'autre Chevalier d'Or. On était censé le pister à la sortie de l'enterrement et on a complètement zappé._

Il regarde l'heure sur la pendule murale, puis reporte son attention sur la fenêtre. Le mec pose sa veste sur le comptoir et s'accoude à ce dernier, entamant une discussion avec Albafica.

_98% de chances que ce soit un Chevalier et qu'il vienne s'assurer que personne n'attaque le sushi bleu à la fermeture. Je pourrais les suivre, mais ils ont sûrement songé à cette éventualité._

Le Spectre du Griffon abaisse la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de travail.

_Dans le doute, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Si c'est bien un Chevalier, c'est dangereux pour moi de rester ici. S'ils décident de me rendre visite, je risque de ne pas faire le poids, et je ne suis pas fou au point de tenter le diable._

Rapidement, il achève de retirer son vêtement gris et réajuste le T-shirt qu'il portait dessous en se dirigeant vers la sortie. D'un mouvement machinal, Minos attrape le blouson en cuir pendu à un porte-manteau, ainsi que son casque de moto.

Un instant plus tard, il grimpe sur son deux-roues et s'éloigne. D'abord décidé à rentrer chez lui, le Juge passe pourtant devant sa maison sans s'arrêter et poursuit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

L'ombre des réverbères strie le parking à la nuit tombée. Le silence ambiant est brisé par un crissement de freins. Le véhicule pile net sur le dépose-minute sous un lampadaire dont la lumière clignote faiblement. Dans un même geste, Minos coupe le moteur et descend en retirant son casque. Un instant plus tard, le Spectre franchit les portes vitrées. Les semelles de ses chaussures couinent sur le linoléum encore mouillé après le passage de la femme de ménage.

Derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, la secrétaire ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'homme qui avance vers elle, le trouvant beau avec son visage fin, ses yeux mauves et ses longs cheveux à l'éclat neigeux. Machinalement, la jeune femme lisse les plis de sa jupe :

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je souhaite voir Luco.

Ouvrant un dossier sur l'ordinateur, elle consulte rapidement l'agenda du médecin.

- Votre nom ?

- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. Dites-moi juste où je peux le trouver.

- Le docteur Luco ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous, répond la secrétaire en vérifiant discrètement son maquillage dans le petit miroir calé contre son mug.

Agacé, l'homme pianote sur le bureau, faisant danser sur le comptoir sa main fine aux doigts élégants.

- Je suis l'un de ses amis et c'est une urgence qui m'amène. Dites-moi où est son bureau.

- Vous le sauriez, si vous étiez vraiment son ami, rétorque calmement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Le docteur est très occupé, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler depuis chez vous.

Trop occupée à le dévorer des yeux et à essayer de l'imaginer sans sa veste, elle ne remarque pas le regard de son client devenir plus froid que la glace. Le temps de cligner des yeux, la main fine s'empare de sa gorge et la soulève partiellement de sa chaise.

- Lâchez-moi ! croasse-t-elle en écarquillant des yeux paniqués.

- Quand je demande un renseignement, c'est pour qu'on me réponde. Où est Luco ?

Tout en posant la question, il attrape la paire de ciseaux dans le porte-crayon avec une expression menaçante.

- A droite, en haut de l'escalier au premier étage, lâche la secrétaire à toute vitesse.

- Bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux, se moque l'homme en reposant les ciseaux et en la relâchant.

Bien qu'effrayée, la jeune femme esquisse un geste vers le téléphone, mais sa main s'arrête soudain, hors de contrôle.

- Je n'en ferais rien, si j'étais toi… susurre l'homme en dardant des yeux de prédateur sur sa personne.

Le bras de la jeune femme tremble sous l'effort pour essayer de contrer la force invisible qui la retient.

- Je suis le frère du propriétaire de l'hôpital. Je ne parle pas du directeur de l'établissement, je vise encore au-dessus. Alors si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Minos s'éloigne en la libérant de sa technique, les mains dans les poches. En sifflotant, il gravit l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Sans frapper, le Spectre ouvre la porte et tombe sur la salle d'attente.

_Peuh ! « Occupé » ? C'est vide. Idiote de secrétaire._

Il traverse la salle inoccupée jusqu'au battant entrouvert donnant sur le bureau.

Le Spectre de la Dryade lève les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait et affiche un sourire étonné :

- Seigneur Minos ?

Fermant le dossier, Luco se lève afin de saluer son Supérieur. Ce dernier lui fait signe de se rassoir et prend la place en face de lui.

- Rhadamanthe m'a dit que tu étais le frère de Lugonis, l'ancien Chevalier des Poissons.

- C'est exact, répond le Spectre surpris de voir ce sujet abordé.

Minos croise nonchalamment les jambes en se laissant aller confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je veux tout savoir sur la toxicité des Chevaliers des Poissons et s'il existe un contrepoison.

Le Spectre de la Dryade hausse un sourcil mais répond :

- La salive et les larmes ne sont pas empoisonnées, par contre le sang oui, de même que certaines de leurs techniques.

Affichant une moue contrite, Minos laisse son regard errer sur le bureau bien rangé et fixe une création en pâte à modeler, apparemment un presse papier, sans réussir à deviner s'il s'agit d'un chat ou d'un chien mutant.

_Ce petit saligaud m'a menti, donc. Il est moins dangereux que ce qu'il prétend. Tant mieux._

Luco continue en rangeant son dossier dans un tiroir :

- Il existe une fleur capable d'annihiler le poison. Un muguet blanc particulier qui immunise ceux qui le portent.

- J'en veux !

Le médecin cligne des yeux, pris de court par le ton sans réplique employé par Minos.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, mais on raconte que vous avez tué Albafica des Poissons, à quoi cela pourrait-il… ?

- Comment est mort ton frère ? coupe le Juge sans répondre.

La question est accueillie par un long silence.

Fronçant à peine les sourcils, Luco attrape machinalement un stylo et se met à tapoter le bureau avec.

- Je l'ignore. Nous étions en froid depuis l'instant où j'ai accepté de devenir un Spectre d'Hadès.

Pensif, Minos donne une poussée sur le sol et fait tourner sa chaise sur elle-même :

- Pourquoi ce choix, d'ailleurs ? Contrairement aux autres qui sont pour la plupart des morts ressuscités par le Seigneur des Enfers, Rhada m'a dit que l'idée venait de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à grossir nos rangs ?

Le Spectre de la Dryade baisse les yeux :

- En quoi cela vous intéresse de savoir ça ?

- Simple curiosité. Et je veux ton fameux muguet le plus vite possible.

Sans pousser la conversation plus loin et désintéressé du sujet, le Juge d'Hadès se lève.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre, Luco. Je veux ces fleurs en ma possession et ce rapidement.

Un peu hébété, le Spectre regarde Minos quitter son bureau sans rien ajouter.

Après le départ du Griffon, le médecin délaisse son fauteuil et écarte le store à sa fenêtre pour regarder Minos partir sur sa moto. En soupirant, il glisse la main dans la poche de sa blouse et en extirpe son téléphone portable. Faisant défiler les noms de son répertoire, Luco retourne prendre place dans son fauteuil. La sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Rhadamanthe, j'écoute.

- Maître, votre frère Minos vient de quitter mon bureau à l'instant…

Il entend le Juge soupirer, las :

- Que te voulait-il encore ?

Avec un petit sourire, le médecin imagine parfaitement comment se tient son Maître à cet instant : adossé contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir, dans son bureau, ses lunettes de travail posées sur une pile de dossiers de toutes les couleurs et en train de se pincer l'arête du nez entre le pouce et le majeur, les yeux clos, le visage fatigué et blasé d'avance d'entendre les dernières nouvelles au sujet de son cadet.

- Il m'a posé des questions sur le sang empoisonné des Chevaliers des Poissons et quand il a su que le muguet blanc pouvait l'en protéger il m'a demandé de lui en fournir.

Un silence accueille son rapport.

Rhadamanthe fixe sans le voir l'écran de son ordinateur passer en veille.

_Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore, Minos ?_

- Dois-je lui fournir les fleurs ? Il a beaucoup insisté.

- Oui, Luco, ne te le mets pas à dos et donne-les lui. Je m'occupe du reste.

L'aîné des trois Juges raccroche. Reposant son téléphone il ferme les fichiers ouverts sur son ordinateur en appelant :

- Valentine !

La porte s'ouvre instantanément sur Valentine, les cheveux ébouriffés, le col de la chemise un peu de travers et les joues rosies tandis que Sylphide semble retourner précipitamment à son poste.

- Maître ?

- Je pars tout de suite, je te laisse boucler les derniers dossiers et fermer, déclare Rhadamanthe en attrapant sa veste suspendue au porte-manteau et sans se demander ce que foutait son second avec un autre de ses employés contre sa porte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Accoudé au comptoir du côté client, les jambes croisées, Dôko regarde distraitement Albafica mettre ses comptes à jour sur son cahier. Tout en tapant des chiffres sur sa calculatrice, le fleuriste demande :

- Tu en es où avec tes cours ? Tu ne devais pas avoir une salle à disposition ?

- Si, mais je vais peut-être refuser tout compte fait, ou du moins réduire le nombre d'heures que j'avais annoncé.

Satisfait de constater qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreurs dans ses calculs, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons encadre le résultat.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu des soucis ? Ne me dis pas que Shion a fait une crise parce que tu seras très occupé, le taquine-t-il.

Dôko éclate de rire tandis que son ami ferme son cahier et range sa machine à calculer en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

- Non, mais le Grand Pope souhaite que je donne aussi des cours d'arts martiaux à l'Hôtel, il trouve que les nouveaux Chevaliers comptent un peu trop sur leur Cosmos et pas assez sur l'adaptabilité au corps à corps.

- Il n'a pas tort, il faut bien l'avouer.

Albafica contourne le comptoir et va ouvrir la porte du magasin. Dôko, lui, attrape sa veste qu'il jette négligemment sur son épaule tandis que son ami éteint les lumières. Le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance frissonne sous la fraicheur du soir.

- C'est tout ce que tu as sur le dos ? commente-il en regardant le petit pull dont est vêtu son ami.

Celui-ci attend patiemment que le rideau métallique s'abaisse :

- Ouais, j'ai oublié ma veste ce matin.

Une fois le magasin enfin fermé, les deux amis commencent à s'éloigner.

- Tu veux venir à la maison, Alba ?

- Non merci, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Le fleuriste ralentit l'allure en voyant une haute silhouette arriver en face d'eux. Dôko lui jette un coup d'œil :

- Un problème ?

Albafica soutient le regard de l'homme qui arrive. Il reconnait le type qui est venu parler à Minos lorsqu'il revenait de la tombe de Lugonis. Il se souvient également de l'avoir vu à l'enterrement.

_Les Spectres ne sont pas du genre à faire copain-copain avec les humains, ils les méprisent trop pour ça. Si Minos prend la peine de s'adresser à lui, ce gars est sûrement aussi un sbire d'Hadès. Et vu la façon dont il me regarde, il sait ce que je suis…_

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons croise l'homme blond, aucun ne baisse les yeux. Les prunelles aussi limpides qu'un lac en été ne frémissent pas un instant devant celles d'un jaune félin qui le toisent.

Il continue sa route en compagnie de Dôko. Celui-ci attend qu'ils soient suffisamment loin de l'homme qu'ils viennent de croiser et chuchote :

- Tu le connais ?

- Non.

Il n'en dit pas davantage. Dôko n'ose pas l'interroger mais il devine que son ami ne lui dit pas tout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils en regardant la boutique de fleurs fermée.

_Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons est en vie et tu n'as rien dit, Minos. Pourquoi ? A quoi tu joues ? Et pourquoi ce larbin d'Athéna est toujours vivant ? Rester sur un échec ne te ressemble pas._

Le Spectre soupire et se tourne vers le garage, fermé lui aussi.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme lui reviennent en mémoire.

_Il a soutenu mon regard, il m'a même toisé, sans crainte, sans sourciller. Rares sont ceux capables de me regarder ainsi dans les yeux. A n'en point douter, c'est un bon guerrier et son regard est empreint d'une noblesse à toute épreuve._

_Et sa ressemblance avec Milétos n'est pas qu'une impression, de près c'est encore plus frappant. Ils sont pareils… identiques jusqu'au grain de beauté au coin de l'œil gauche._

_Je dois aller vérifier aux Enfers, mais je suis presque certain qu'aucun de nous n'a réincarné Milétos. Et quand bien même, il ne serait pas censé avoir le même corps. Quelque chose est vraiment étrange avec cet Albafica._

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Le mot de l'auteur :_

_PROUT !_

_Alors comment ça va, les gens ? _

_Certains vont se demander "Mais Pourquoi "Sushi Bleu" ?" Réfléchissez un peu ! Avec quoi sont fait les sushis ? Avec de la poiscaille ! Or, Albafica est le Chevalier des Truites... enfin, des Poissons ! Et comme il a des cheveux bleus, forcément ça donne un "sushi bleu" ! CQFD. Enfin, du coup, on peut considérer qu'Alba est le Roi des Sushis...En même temps, c'est pas impossible puisque c'est un personnage de manga, donc du japon et tout le monde sait que les japonais mangent des Sushis. Donc (encore oui) on peut dire que les japonais mangent des Albafica... Arhem, je vais peut être m'arrêter là. Si vous appelez l'asile de fous, je ne pourrais pas continuer la fic... _

_(ceci était un discours très important et si vous ne le retenez pas, vous allez déclencher la fin du monde... même si c'était censé être l'année dernière...)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre mes agneaux, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire... Attention, chapitre yaoï...  
_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- Pour la décoration de la mairie, je peux vous proposer des lys blancs. Il suffirait d'en accrocher deux ou trois sur le côté des chaises…

Le couple de futurs mariés échange un regard.

Albafica leur laisse un temps de réflexion et regarde les photos représentant la robe qui sera portée par la jeune femme le jour de la cérémonie. Rapidement, il gribouille sur son cahier une composition assortie à la robe.

- D'accord pour les lys, déclare l'homme. On en veut soixante.

Le fleuriste note la demande et tourne son cahier vers eux :

- Un bouquet comme celui-ci vous conviendrait, Mademoiselle ? Votre robe étant blanche avec une touche de rouge, je pense qu'une rose de Millet rouge entre d'autres blanches peut donner un rendu simple et convainquant.

L'homme regarde le croquis et pose tendrement les mains sur les épaules de sa compagne en soufflant :

- Tu vas être magnifique, ma chérie. Personnellement, j'approuve l'idée.

Elle acquiesce :

- Oui, moi aussi. C'est parfait.

Albafica sourit en reprenant son cahier :

- Donc : le bouquet et les lys. J'ai pris note de vos envies également pour la composition florale de la table : quelque chose de joli, simple et pas trop envahissant.

- Absolument, acquiesce la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

- En dessin, la composition ne rendra rien, continue le fleuriste en attrapant son crayon à papier qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts. Si vous avez une adresse mail, je pourrai vous envoyer des photos dans la semaine pour vous montrer, ça évitera de vous déplacer.

Ravi, le couple approuve l'idée. Le Chevalier note les coordonnées de ses clients en promettant de leur envoyer rapidement les images et les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourne à son comptoir. Reprenant son cahier et ses crayons de couleur, le jeune homme dessine rapidement quelques esquisses pour la commande du couple afin de ne rien oublier lorsqu'il devra composer pour les photos.

Pendant un moment, le seul bruit régnant dans la boutique est celui des crayons glissants sur le papier.

L'heure sur son téléphone affiche midi lorsque Minos pénètre dans la boutique. Immédiatement, Albafica redresse la tête, sur ses gardes.

- Minos du Griffon.

Le Spectre retourne la pancarte sur la porte vitrée du magasin, passant de « ouvert » à « fermé ». Ceci fait, il s'avance tranquillement, la démarche sûre, vers le comptoir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage immaculé.

Le Chevalier pose lentement ses crayons. Aucun d'eux ne porte son armure, ce qui signifie que les blessures à venir pourraient se révéler graves, sinon mortelles.

- Tu ne peux pas déclencher ta petite tempête ici, commente le fleuriste en glissant les deux mains dans la poche kangourou de son pull. Si tu souffles ma boutique, tu vas attirer l'attention des humains et des Chevaliers travaillant aux alentours. Ce serait dangereux pour tes plumes, tu ne penses pas, Griffon ?

Le Juge d'Hadès lui adresse un sourire mielleux en faisant courir ses doigts sur la surface lisse du comptoir. Du coin de l'œil, il regarde les croquis réalisés par Albafica.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'Envol du Griffon pour tuer le Taureau, réplique-t-il en attrapant le carnet à dessin et en soufflant les résidus de gomme droit sur le visage du fleuriste. Et toi, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes roses noires sans prendre le risque de bousiller cet endroit.

Imperturbable, le Chevalier des Poissons toise son ennemi sans sourciller. Ses mains attrapent les roses miniaturisées dans sa poche :

- J'ai d'autres techniques en réserve.

Reposant le carnet, Minos caresse du bout du doigt le rebord du pot à crayon. La tension plane entre eux. Chacun s'attend à voir l'autre attaquer en premier, chacun se demande qui va mettre en premier un terme à cette discussion au ton faussement poli.

- Quel présomptueux tu fais, Poisson. As-tu des penchants suicidaires pour oser venir te pavaner sous mon nez ? Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour croire que je resterai les bras croisés sans réagir à cet affront.

Albafica lui adresse un sourire froid en reculant d'un pas.

- L'éventualité de la mort, nous en avons tous conscience, répond-t-il avec fierté. Je n'allais pas me terrer comme un lâche ! Ton visage ne nous est plus inconnu. Si ce n'est moi, c'est un autre qui aura ta peau.

Minos ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

_Stupides larbins d'Athéna. Toujours prompts à frétiller de la queue et à donner leur vie pour une déesse qui les envoie à l'abattoir._

A la vitesse de l'éclair, la main du Chevalier jaillit de sa poche et lui jette à la figure les roses empoisonnées qui reprennent leur taille d'origine. A sa grande surprise, le Griffon ne cherche pas à esquiver et en attrape une en plein vol. Narquois, le Spectre porte la fleur à son visage et semble humer le poison.

- Très jolie, merci… se moque-t-il.

- Comment… ? bredouille Albafica avant en se retrouver soudain plaqué contre le mur.

Il grimace en comprenant que son adversaire utilise à nouveau sa technique de Manipulation Cosmique.

Amusé et affichant une expression triomphale, ce dernier contourne le comptoir en l'obligeant à lever les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Le cœur battant, Albafica ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il devine qu'à résister, il n'arrivera qu'à se briser les os. Il ne peut pas utiliser ses roses et l'ennemi semble capable de résister à son poison. Comment réussit-il cet exploit, d'ailleurs ?

Sans laisser paraître son angoisse, le jeune homme soutient le regard mauve. Minos lui tapote le nez avec la rose :

- La dernière fois, tu m'as beaucoup agacé avec tes petites magouilles pour me piéger et j'avoue m'être un peu emporté…

Tout près de sa proie, le Juge lui saisit le menton et malgré ses résistances parvient à lui entrouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, Poisson, ce ne serait pas drôle, continue-t-il en glissant la tige entre les lèvres de son prisonnier.

Se blessant sur les épines, Albafica goûte son propre sang et grogne lorsqu'un filet vermeil encore chaud coule et va se prendre dans son cou. Les yeux du Chevalier s'écarquillent, une sueur froide lui glace les os lorsque le Spectre passe la langue sur le sillon rouge.

Son souffle lui brûle la peau.

Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte à cet instant, c'est de se faire comprendre. Lui ordonner de s'éloigner, quitter son magasin et ne jamais revenir, mais le fleuriste n'arrive qu'à produire une plainte étouffée lorsque les fils invisibles, devenus plus tranchant que des rasoirs, déchirent ses vêtements en lui entaillant la peau.

De panique, son souffle accélère. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'a Minos en tête. Ce dernier contemple sans vergogne le corps qui se dévoile en partie sous les habits en lambeaux.

Un bruit de déchirure résonne dans la boutique. Les derniers pans de tissus tombent aux pieds du Chevalier immobilisé. Ses chaussures n'ayant pas été épargnées gisent éventrées contre le mur.

Les yeux calculateurs caressent les courbes aguicheuses d'Albafica, s'attardant sur le torse soulevé au rythme d'une respiration un peu trop rapide.

_Il est encore plus fascinant que je l'imaginais. De ses cheveux semblables à une rivière calme à ses pieds sans défauts, en passant par ce qu'il a entre les jambes._

- Tu sais, beauté, à quel point les choses sont ironiques ? susurre-t-il en attrapant délicatement une mèche bleue.

_Sa chevelure est si douce…. On dirait le cours de l'eau qui se serait figé sans se délester de sa souplesse._

Le Chevalier frémit de leur proximité. Il surveille les gestes de son ennemi, incapable de répondre avec son bâillon improvisé et sous la manipulation du Griffon. Minos sort de sa poche une petite fleur blanche et la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Ceci me permet de ne pas craindre ton poison. Et tu sais qui me l'a donné ? Le frère de ton Maître… le hasard fait bien les choses, tu ne penses pas ?

Stupéfait, Albafica fixe l'ennemi qui lui adresse un sourire de prédateur.

_Maître Lugonis avait un frère ?! Il n'en a jamais parlé. Si cet homme a fourni un contrepoison à Minos en connaissance de cause et que mon Maître a préféré taire son existence, alors son identité est presque évidente. Il doit s'agir d'un Spectre._

- En me l'apportant, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes, murmure le Griffon en posant une main sur le torse du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sursaute au contact et se débat inutilement dans ses liens invisibles en mordant rageusement la rose.

_Ne me touche pas !_

- Le sang empoisonné qui te voue, ton Maître et toi, à la solitude… On parlerait même de malédiction. Tu évites les contacts depuis ton enfance, je vais donc m'offrir le privilège d'être le premier à te toucher…

Horrifié, le Chevalier tente encore de se libérer. En vain. Les liens emprisonnant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête ne cèdent pas, ils se resserrent et l'entaillent.

_Non ! Si je tire trop fort, mes poignets ne vont pas se briser, ils seront carrément_ _sectionnés… je ne pourrais plus me soigner, je ne pourrais plus rien faire…_

Quoi qu'il tente, le jeune homme se trouve incapable de protester, ses lèvres semblent soudées à la tige. Il se concentre sur la douleur due aux épines pour ne surtout pas se focaliser sur les doigts du Spectre qui tracent des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Albafica déglutit avec l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un jouet. Lorsque les lèvres de Minos menacent de lui dévorer le cou, il sait déjà que toute tentative de résistance sera infructueuse. Les mains remontent lentement le long de ses hanches.

_Dégage, enfoiré !_

Le Chevalier ferme les yeux en serrant les poings afin de ne plus voir son tortionnaire.

C'est encore pire.

A ne rien voir, il ressent davantage le contact indésirable et frissonne de dégoût lorsque l'attention de l'autre se tourne sur l'un de ses tétons et se met à le suçoter.

_Aaah… pitié…_

Voulant à tout prix nier l'espèce de picotement qui le traverse, il psalmodie intérieurement :

_Je ne peux pas aimer ça ! Je ne dois… pas… aimer…_

Son cœur accélère pourtant, moins par anxiété que par envie que son bourreau poursuive.

- Te rendre inoffensif n'était finalement pas si compliqué, Albafica, murmure le Spectre. Il suffit de couper les épines d'une rose pour la désarmer.

Le fleuriste mord son bâillon plus fort en retenant un gémissement lorsque la langue de Minos s'aventure à le titiller. Malgré ses premières réticences, il garde les yeux clos sans savoir lui-même si c'est pour ne plus voir le Juge d'Hadès ou pour mieux savourer les sensations interdites.

Satisfait, le Griffon ne perd pas une miette des réactions du Chevalier des Poissons. Les petits sursauts, les frémissements… les écarts tentés pour ne pas être tripoté qui se combinent paradoxalement à sa façon de présenter subtilement son cou aux baisers. Minos ne résiste pas à l'invitation et vient mordre la gorge exposée, se délectant du cri de douleur étouffé de sa proie, de ses tremblements et du pouls qui pulse à vive allure contre sa bouche.

L'une de ses mains glisse sournoisement le long du torse en une sensuelle caresse et vient se refermer sur l'entrejambe qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Immédiatement, Albafica ouvre des yeux affolés et tire instinctivement sur ses liens, se déchirant la peau. Des filets pourpres ruissellent jusqu'aux coudes, puis lentement jusqu'aux épaules.

Un gémissement de protestation reste coincé dans la gorge du fleuriste lorsque les doigts de Minos se mettent en mouvement sur sa virilité.

Perdu, Albafica se sent vaciller entre sa raison et ses envies.

_Résiste… aaah…. C'est si… agréable…_

Il secoue la tête pour essayer de se reprendre sous le rire moqueur de Minos qui semble s'insinuer par les pores de sa peau et se répandre en flaques chaudes dans son corps.

La bouche de l'ennemi repart à l'assaut de son torse, la main toujours occupée par de lents va-et-vient.

Ses jambes lui paraissent en coton. Sans la Manipulation Cosmique, il réalise qu'il se serait déjà écroulé à terre.

La main libre du Griffon remonte et lui retire la rose qui tombe à terre en perdant ses pétales. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, il introduit d'office trois doigts entre les lèvres. Les joues d'Albafica rougissent de honte, il sait ce que ça signifie. Il essaye de mordre mais sa mâchoire est bloquée par la technique.

Les yeux mauves le détaillent avec une lueur de désir non dissimulée.

_Enfin il est à moi ! L'innocent si pur m'appartient ! _

Se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le Spectre défait le bouton et abaisse sa braguette.

- Ne fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée, se moque-t-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton narquois. Oh…pardon… tu es vraiment une pucelle, j'avais oublié…

Albafica darde sur lui deux yeux emplis de colère.

Les doigts du Juge délaissent ses lèvres et viennent s'insinuer en lui, arrachant un couinement de douleur à sa victime.

_Bordel, ça fait mal !_

Humilié, le jeune homme sent ses pensées s'emmêler.

_Pourquoi je dois subir ça en guise de premier contact ? Arrête, Minos. Je t'en supplie, arrête !_

Les mots refusent de franchir ses lèvres, il ne veut pas s'humilier davantage devant son ennemi, pas question de s'abaisser à le supplier.

Il se mord les lèvres.

Le Spectre le décolle soudain du mur et le plaque au sol, derrière le comptoir. Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui immobilise les poignets de chaque côté de la tête et retire ses doigts de l'intimité d'Albafica après une brève préparation. Prêt à lui demander grâce, ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour n'émettre qu'un cri de souffrance. Il a l'impression d'être paralysé par la douleur. Minos lui maintient les jambes repliées à l'aide de sa technique.

_Ça… fait… mal… ?_

Confus, le Chevalier réalise que la souffrance s'estompe et que le Spectre n'est pas violent dans ses coups de reins, il a même plutôt l'air de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion.

_Essaye-t-il d'être… gentil… ?_

Bougeant en lui, Minos se penche et susurre froidement:

- Ne t'avise pas de parler de notre petit tête à tête à ce qui te sert de copains…

Il accélère le rythme en refermant à nouveau ses doigts autour de l'entrejambe et recommence son mouvement de va-et-vient.

Le Chevalier se tortille au sol, pris dans des sensations différentes. Sa chair lui parait à vif.

_Arrête, Minos !_

_J'ai chaud… tellement chaud…_

- Quoi de plus honteux pour les tiens qu'un Chevalier d'Or se faisant prendre par un Juge des Enfers ?

_Tais-toi… tais-toi, enfoiré ! _

_Touche-moi encore…_

_Continue… Non ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je jette le déshonneur sur les miens… Ah… C'est… si… bon… Je…_

Engourdis par le plaisir, ses yeux se ferment tandis que son souffle se fait haletant. Un fourmillement chaud et agréable emplit son bas ventre.

- Tu aimes ça en plus, continue de chuchoter Minos à son oreille. Tu ne peux pas le nier… tu trompes ton camp, traître.

Le « ta gueule connard » qu'Albafica veut lui cracher à la figure se mue en gémissement rauque.

Minos sourit en contemplant son prisonnier.

_Il est encore plus beau dans la soumission…_

Sa chevelure bleu ciel forme une auréole autour de son visage d'ange. Quelques mèches sont plaquées sur son front et ses joues par la sueur. Son visage est teinté de rouge, ses lèvres divines entrouvertes laissent échapper un souffle saccadé.

_Il m'appartient !_

Un coup de reins plus puissant. Albafica arque le dos malgré lui avec un cri de bien-être, sentant comme une multitude de papillons quitter son bas-ventre à l'instant où son corps semble ne plus lui appartenir. La bulle de légèreté dans laquelle il plane éclate brusquement lorsque Minos se retire avec satisfaction.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_ s'affole le Chevalier en gardant les yeux fermés. _Je n'ai pas pu apprécier à ce point-là ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à présent qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait ? Me tuer ?_

Il entend Minos remettre son pantalon et lui rendre la liberté de ses mouvements.

- A très bientôt, mon mignon, lance Spectre sur un ton chargé de promesses en s'éloignant.

Le fleuriste ne s'autorise à ouvrir les paupières qu'une fois qu'il entend la porte du magasin se fermer.

Maîtrisant ses tremblements, il s'assoit en regardant les restes de ses vêtements déchirés qui gisent par terre.

_Minos a raison… je ne pourrai parler de ça à personne…_

Tant bien que mal, Albafica gagne l'arrière-boutique et décroche le sac à dos bleu et usé pendu à un porte-manteau. Il se laisse glisser au sol.

_Comment réagiraient les autres s'ils apprenaient… ? A n'en point douter, beaucoup diraient qu'il vaut mieux mourir que de laisser un sbire d'Hadès agir ainsi, que je suis lâche d'avoir cédé… que je suis faible… que je suis effectivement un traître…_

Encore sous le choc, le jeune homme sort des vêtements qu'il utilise en temps normal pour les tâches salissantes quand il manipule les plantes. Il se rhabille, dans un état un peu second, sans prêter réellement attention à son corps meurtri et entaillé par les fils de Cosmos.

_Je veux… être touché encore… Ces sensations… en dehors de la douleur… elles étaient si délicieuses… Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça ! Mon honneur est en jeu ! Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas le laisser recommencer…_

_Même si… j'en crève d'envie…_

**Le Bien qui fait Mal. (L'Opéra Rock de Mozart)**

_« Mais d'où vient_  
_L'émotion étrange_  
_Qui me fascine_  
_Autant qu'elle me dérange_  
_Je frissonne poignardé par le beau_  
_C'est comme_  
_Dans l'âme le couteau_  
_La blessure traverse mon cœur_  
_Et j'ai_  
_La joie dans la douleur_  
_Je m'enivre de ce poison_  
_À en perdre la raison_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait normale_  
_Ta haine_  
_Prend le plaisir_  
_C'est si bon de souffrir_  
_Succombe au charme_  
_Donne tes larmes_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait banale _  
_Ta peine_  
_Les vrais délices_  
_Passent par le supplice_  
_Baisse les armes_  
_Donne tes larmes_

_Je ressens _  
_De violentes pulsions_  
_J'ai l'impression_  
_De glisser vers le fond_  
_Si j'ignore_  
_D'où vient ce fléau_  
_J'adore_  
_L'avoir dans la peau_  
_Envoûté par des idées folles_  
_Soudain_  
_Mes envies s'envolent_  
_Le désir devient ma prison_  
_À en perdre la raison_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait normale_  
_Ta haine_  
_Prend le plaisir_  
_C'est si bon de souffrir_  
_Succombe au charme_  
_Donne tes larmes_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal _  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait banale _  
_Ta peine_  
_Les vrais délices_  
_Passent par le supplice_  
_Baisse les armes_  
_Donne tes larmes_

_Je ressens _  
_De violentes pulsions_  
_J'ai l'impression_  
_De glisser vers le fond_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait normale_  
_Ta haine_  
_Prend le plaisir_  
_C'est si bon de souffrir_  
_Succombe au charme_  
_Donne tes larmes_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal _  
_Quand tu aimes_  
_Tout à fait banale _  
_Ta peine_  
_Les vrais délices_  
_Passent par le supplice_  
_Baisse les armes_  
_Donne tes larmes »_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_C'est tellement, tellement plus amusant d'humilier ce Chevalier, de le faire ployer à ma volonté, d'en faire un jouet…_

Avec une bonne humeur débordante, Minos du Griffon retourne dans son garage et enfile sa combinaison de travail.

_Rien de mieux que de sauter un larbin d'Athéna pour combler mes heures perdues._

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Le Juge tourne la tête et regarde Rhadamanthe adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Comme tu viens de si bien le dire : je joue, rétorque-t-il joyeusement en s'accroupissant devant une moto afin de retirer les caches des clignotants. A la longue, ce n'est plus si drôle de tuer… et rabaisser ce gamin a quelque chose de… jouissif.

Il éclate de rire, fier de sa dernière subtilité.

- Si Dame Pandore l'apprend, tu vas le payer cher.

- Oh allez ! Pourquoi serait-elle au courant ? Tu n'irais quand même pas me balancer… ? réplique Minos en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Son frère soupire :

- Non…

Même si Dame Pandore lui pose des questions gênantes, il restera silencieux, préférant se faire punir plutôt que de voir son cadet passer entre les mains de leur tyrannique supérieure.

- Parfait ! Pas d'inquiétude à avoir donc ! décrète le Griffon avec certitude en posant les deux caches par terre.

De ses doigts agiles, il dévisse l'ampoule du clignotant droit.

Rhadamanthe avance de quelques pas dans l'atelier, plus inquiet pour son cadet qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit avec ce sosie de Milétos que tu décides de « jouer » ? Essayes-tu inconsciemment de faire payer à cette copie ce que lui t'a fait ?_

- Les Chevaliers ne sont pas des jouets, nous avons pour ordre de les tuer, lui rappelle-t-il. Tu dois mettre un terme à cette mascarade, Minos !

- Quel trouble-fête tu es, bougonne son petit frère en dévissant la deuxième ampoule. Un chat joue souvent avec sa proie avant de la tuer. Qui te dit que je ne fonctionne pas de la même façon ?

Le Spectre de la Wyvern soupire en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- Dans ce cas, tu as trois jours pour nous débarrasser de cet Albafica. Si mardi matin il vit toujours, je me chargerai personnellement de lui régler son compte.

- T'es pas drôle ! ronchonne Minos dans le vide.

Son frère a déjà quitté l'atelier sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il connait son ainé sur le bout des doigts, celui-ci mettra sa parole à exécution.

_Tant pis… ça me laisse toujours trois jours pour rabaisser davantage la truite et le faire couiner encore et encore…_

_OOOOOOO_

En soupirant de soulagement, Albafica éteint son ordinateur. L'après-midi lui a paru interminable et il rêve à présent d'un bain brûlant pour soulager son corps. Il attrape sa veste et sursaute en entendant toquer à la vitre. Dehors, Dôko lui sourit et montre le panini qu'il est en train de manger pour signifier qu'il ne rentre pas dans le magasin afin de ne pas le salir. Le fleuriste acquiesce en enfilant sa veste.

_Il ne doit rien savoir… Je ne dois rien laisser paraître…_

S'attendant un peu à tout, Albafica avait heureusement emmené une petite réserve de feuilles pour se soigner, ainsi a-t-il pu guérir les plaies à ses poignets et ses lèvres.

Rapidement, il rejoint son ami dehors. Celui-ci avale une bouchée de son encas :

- Bonne journée ?

- Normale, répond simplement le fleuriste en abaissant le rideau de fermeture.

Le Chevalier de la Balance fronce légèrement les sourcils, le trouvant un peu plus pâle que la normale :

- Tout va bien ? Le Griffon ne s'est pas manifesté ?

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste envie de rentrer et d'aller me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Un peu surpris par le ton sec, Dôko n'insiste pas et froisse son papier d'emballage qu'il jette dans la poubelle.

Albafica s'éloigne en sa compagnie, persuadé d'être observé par Minos.

Ce dernier le regarde effectivement partir, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

_Dors bien, Sushi. Repose-toi surtout parce que ça va être ta fête dans les jours à venir…_

**Notthing Hill Nottingham ( Robin des Bois)**

_« Regarde tu sais bien, pour mon bien_  
_Et prend garde au pouvoir que j'ai du tien_  
_Jusqu'à toi, tout m'appartient_

_Notting Hill, Nottingham qui pourrait m'arrêter_  
_Notting Hill, Nottingham personne pour me juger_  
_Au risque et péril_  
_De le regretter_

_Apprend à te taire pour me plaire_  
_Le printemps a rien d'autre qu'à me satisfaire_  
_Jouons en toi comme sur mes terres_

_Notting Hill, Nottingham qui pourrait m'arrêter_  
_Notting Hill, Nottingham personne pour me juger_  
_Au risque et péril_  
_De le regretter_  
_Pour celui qui clame_  
_Pouvoir le condamné_

_Rien ni personne en ma loi_  
_Même ceux qui sont aux abois_  
_Non rien ni personne _  
_Même pas toi_

_Notting Hill, Nottingham qui pourrait m'arrêter_  
_Notting Hill, Nottingham personne pour me juger_  
_Au risque et péril_  
_De le regretter_  
_Pour celui qui clame_  
_Pouvoir le condamné_

_Depuis Notting Hill_  
_Jusqu'à Nottingham_

_Qui pourrait m'arrêter »_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Salut les gens ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

_Alors, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Sur Youtube, j'ai ouvert une playliste qui contient les chansons utilisées dans la fic (comme ça, si vous connaissez pas...) Les chansons sont mises dans le même ordre que dans l'histoire et la playliste sera complétée au fur et à mesure que les chansons arriveront dans l'aventure..._

_Je n'arrive pas à vous mettre un lien... donc la marche à suivre : aller sur youtube. Taper "gwenaelle morand". Vous cliquez sur la chaine. Une fois dans la chaine, vous cliquez sur l'onglet "vidéo" (juste à côté de "discution") dessous vous avez "vidéos ajoutées". Vous cliquez sur la petite flèche de cet onglet et vous choisissez "playlists". Vous trouverez là dedans un truc qui s'appelle "Fic Chansons" (à l'heure actuelle, il y en a 12, des chansons...)  
_

Les chansons sont toutes en français dans la fic, ici j'ai gardé (le plus souvent) les versions originales... (et pour l'anecdote, la toute première "whisper in the dark", c'est moi qui ait fait l'amv hihihi

J'essaierai de vous publier un autre chapitre avant le 24 décembre... si à cette date vous ne constatez aucune publication, il faudra attendre un peu.


End file.
